Indebidamente Enamorada (Parte final)
by Gali Lozano2
Summary: Continuación de Indebidamente Enamorada, y adentro las explicaciones, de porque en una cuenta diferente y categoría.
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos. Soy la autora de esta historia "Indebidamente enamorada" Gali Lozano que dejé inconclusa hace tiempo pero que ya he venido para continuarla sólo que... olvidé mi correo de usuario en FFnet y entre tantas cosas que me deshice pues sinceramente ya no sé cuál era el correo.**

**Primero quiero avisar que NO es una nueva historia, así que pondré todo aunque se repita. Y les mandaré correos privados a cada lector lo prometo, para que sepan que ya continué, aunque desde esta cuenta, y lo aviso para que luego no vayan a acusarme de autoplagiarme jeje.**

**Así que chicos por ahora les aviso que ya estoy de vuelta, continuaré una por una las historias que dejé:**

***Mereces ser feliz [SangoxMiroku]  
**

***Remembranzas [KagomexMiroku]**

***No te preocupes por mí. [SesshoxKag]**

***Venganza [NaruxSakuxSasu]**

**Y cabe mencionar que no soy dueña de Inuyasha y que sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Indebidamente enamorada.**

**InuxKag; SesshxKag.**

**Introducción.**

No sé como pudo suceder todo esto que me está pasando, hace exactamente 3 años mi vida era muy diferente, no tenía dudas, ni confusión, ni complicaciones.

Hace tres años yo contaba con quince años de edad, quería disfrutar y conocer el mundo, no dejar nada sin explorar, tuve muchas amigas que pasaban por algo similar a lo mío, aunque yo era más tardía en comparación a ellas, que me contaban sobre que tenían novio, que les gustaba tal muchacho, y a mí todo eso me parecía extraño. Hasta que lo conocí…

Había iniciado el curso a preparatoria, como se debía cada que uno sale de la secundaria ¿no? Me toco una institución del gobierno llamada CBTis #52 pues se especializaba en informática, administración, mecánica y mecatrónica. Elegí Administración pues no alcancé lugar a informática, me tocó el grupo A. En fin mi primer día estuvo aburrido o eso pensé hasta que al salir.

—Hola ¿esperas el autobús?—Me dijo una voz y vi que era un chico de ojos azules, cabello negro y bien parecido.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Nada, veo que eres nueva y pues yo soy Kouga Fonseca, de 4to semestre, grupo C ando en eso de mecatrónica ¿Y tú que carrera elegiste?

—Soy Aome Higurashi, de primer semestre estoy en Administración—Sonreí.

Comenzamos a hablar, nos llevamos bien, en verdad, aunque no me duró mucho el gusto pues mi padre tuvo problemas en su empleo, y por cuestiones económicas renuncié a la escuela antes de finalizar el semestre estuve a punto de acabarlo, muy cerca sólo me faltaba 1 mes y medio.

Aún así Kouga me buscaba, y aunque yo comencé a trabajar, siempre iba a visitarme, tanto fue así hasta que llego el día en que fuimos novios, casi un año duró nuestro amorío, casi un año…

Esa tarde un poco cerca de cumplir los dos años de conocernos fue a verme, la verdad yo estaba muy feliz, porque en esos últimos meses y aunque tuvimos problemas antes, ya se había comportado muy detallista y romántico, casi un sueño para mí.

— ¡Hola mi amor!—Lo abracé al verlo.

—Hola—Me dijo un poco frío.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Pregunté, pues lo conocía ya un poco en sus reacciones.

—Sí…—Me miró serio y fijamente.

—Dime entonces…

—Salgamos al parque y hablamos mejor ¿No?—Dijo para salir de mi casa.

—Está bien…

Salimos, y la verdad yo hubiera preferido un mil veces nunca haberlo visto, ese día me destrozó la vida, lo que escuché no me gustó en lo absoluto, y salí corriendo de ahí…


	2. Discusiones

**Cap.1 Discusiones…**

Después de que mi relación con Kouga terminó aquel día, yo decidí mudarme de estado y continuar mis estudios, con la ayuda de mi familia materna que era originaria de Tabasco, allí en memoria de mi madre fallecida desde hace casi doce años pues yo ya tenía diecisiete años de edad, mis cinco tíos prometieron sacarme adelante y mi abuela también…

—Hija que gusto que estés aquí, nunca debiste irte con tu padre, tú estabas bien aquí…—Me dijo mi tía Alina, sabía que siempre eso diría—Ves si tú te hubieras quedado con nosotros como quería tu madre, ya estarías saliendo de la prepa.

—Tía por favor—Dije incómoda—Fue mi decisión y tal vez me equivoqué pero ya para con eso ¿ok?

Se sorprendió con mi respuesta, nunca en mi vida me habría atrevido a decirle eso, si yo me fui de su lado hace 7 años exactamente, era por el maltrato que tenía con algunos de mis tíos y en parte mi abuela, pero a ella la perdonaba por su edad, a ellos no.

—Sí pero hay luego vienes corriendo con nosotros, con la cola entre las patas, y fracasada—Me respondió, no se quedaría sin hacerme sentir mal.

—"Que yo recuerde fueron ustedes quienes me ofrecieron la ayuda"—Pensé, pero no le dije nada, era imposible hacer razonar a un necio.

Agradecí que viniera su esposo por ella, venía con una niña en brazos, sabía que era su hija Misato de dos años de edad apenas. —El día que seas madre entenderás ¿Por qué te decimos todo esto?—Me dijo mi tía.

Se fueron, ya que afortunadamente ella no vivía con mi abuela desde hace cinco años, después tan sólo me quedé con mi abuela, que insistentemente me preguntó mis razones por las que me fui de su lado sin dar explicación alguna.

—Porque quería estar con mi padre, por eso—Le dije una y otra vez…

—Estabas bien aquí, ¿o acaso te hicimos algo malo?

Me encendí con esa pregunta, ¿Acaso no lo recordaba? Me odié en ese instante por haberme dejado llevar por los impulsos y mi coraje, al aceptar así de la nada el volver con ellos, nunca aceptarían que tanto ellos como yo, no supimos llevarnos bien, y para mi punto de vista no me llevaría bien aún…

—Nada abuela, tu sabes que amo demasiado a mi padre, y no quería que estuviera solo—Sonreí forzadamente.

—Ya ves que amar a tu padre sólo te trajo desgracia, al igual que a mi pobre Megumi—Dijo con tono angustioso—Tu madre por su culpa se murió, se murió de amor, el la mató con su rechazo…no sé ¿Cómo es que lo quieres tanto si sabes que él la hizo sufrir? Era mi primer hija…

—Abuela, mi padre a mí, no me ha hecho daño, al contrario, y sobre mi madre—Yo me sabía ya la historia de mis padres—Son problemas de pareja, suele suceder, no se pudieron entender ¿Qué tengo yo que andar cargando con un odio que no me corresponde?

—No quieres a tu madre—Me dijo fríamente.

— ¡Mi mamá ya murió! Hace mucho se fue cuando yo tenía cinco ¿Cómo quieres que la quiera si no la recuerdo bien?—Molesta.

—Ella te amaba, se moriría de ver como eres ahora, quizá por eso Dios se la llevó para no ver como eres tú ahora…

Me quedé en silencio por un rato—No es que no la ame, la llevo siempre conmigo, pero entiende mi padre, es lo único que me queda, tu cuando menos tienes cinco hijos más aparte de mi madre, por favor Abue…ya no sigamos con el tema…

No quedó satisfecha con mi respuesta, nos quedamos sin decir nada, ella prendió la televisión, yo iría al día siguiente a inscribirme, por suerte llegaron mi tío Yasei y su esposa Lina con su hijo de tres años Ryuk, le llamaron como mi abuelo al ser el único varón de la familia, ya que somos diez nietas, y Ryuk era el único varón para los Gajife, era el apellido de mi madre…

Mi tía Lina era la única tía a la que más quería yo de la familia, no llevaba mi sangre, pero podía confiar en ella un poco claro…

—Ay hija que bueno que estés aquí, aunque seguro tu padre se queda triste ¿verdad?—Me dijo al verme.

—Sí, pero sabe que esto es para algo bueno, en fin me contaron que abrieron nuevo negocio ¿Cómo les va?—Ya lo que menos quería era hablar de mi familia, en lo que respecta a mi padre, pues a él lo consideraba mi familia principalmente.

Debo decir, que más tarde todos mis tíos se reunieron para "darme la bienvenida" aunque yo lo veía más como para, reírse de mi fracaso y decir "Te lo dije", de cualquier modo fracasada no me sentía, aprendí a ganar dinero, a trabajar, todos esos años sin ir a la escuela, y valoré más lo que mi padre hacía por mí, y también entendí lo que Lizbeth la pareja de mi padre, me decía cuando trataba de hacerme entender lo pesado que era ganar dinero, mantener una casa, y la ventaja de saber ahorrarlo…aunque el ahorro no fuera la característica mía, pues gastaba sin importarme nada…

— ¿Así que trabajaste?—Dijo mi tío Franco, que era maestro titulado de Física.

—Sí…trabajé en ventas, ayudante de estilista, en una maquila, y de mesera al final…—Contesté para no dar una explicación tan seca y cortante.

—Uhm…—Dijo mi tío mayor Rocco—No habrías pasado por eso si te hubieras quedado aquí…—Serio.

—Ya déjenla—Dijo mi tío Franco—Está bien que haya trabajado, todos pasamos por lo mismo cuando mi papá murió.

—Sí pero ella habría tenido nuestro apoyo…—Dijo Rocco.

—Lo importante es que ya está aquí…—Dijo mi tío Heder, él casi no hablaba pero también tenía un carácter del demonio…

—Eso sí—Dijo Rocco—Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para ver de a ¿Cuánto nos toca para sus estudios? Y claro ¿Cómo nos va a apoyar? Para que se gane lo que le demos

Eso significaba que tendría que hacerla de niñera…lo intuí porque yo era la mayor entre los nietos, y de ahí los demás eran de quince para abajo…

Mi tío Yasei no dijo nada pues como siempre se dedicaba a beberse su botella…

—Yasei nos toca de cincuenta a cada uno por semana—Dijo Rocco—Irá a ayudarle a Franco los fines de semana con Frida, Asuka y Karin, a mí que no me ayude pero que me vaya a visitar en la semana si puede.

—Está bien yo le doy aquí para lo que necesite—Dijo mi tío Yasei.

Sí, al parecer yo sólo le ayudaría a mi tío Franco los fines de semana, a mi tía Alina los miércoles y jueves, mi tío Rocco sólo pedía que lo visitara pero también tenía hijas pequeñas…de ahí mi tío Heder no me dijo nada él vivía más retirado…

Ya cuando se fueron, intenté poner en regla mis papeles, para inscribirme aunque ya no estaba tan segura, quería salir de ahí…no por el trabajo, ni obligaciones, era por el carácter de ellos, en fin me convenía por un lado ayudarle a mi tía Alina, como vivía en la ciudad, podría llamarle a mi familia esos días sin gastarme tanto en la caseta…

Rechacé las ideas de fugarme de ahí, tenía que demostrarle a mi padre que era capaz de sacrificarme por tal de salir adelante, y demostrar que ya no era la niña de antes que de todo tenía miedo ahí…

—Fue tu decisión, ya estás aquí afróntate a lo que viene—Me dije mentalmente…


	3. Escuela

**Cap.2 Escuela…**

Al día siguiente, fui a medio día a inscribirme a la escuela, primer semestre de nuevo otra vez…mis clases serían a mediados de agosto según la subdirectora.

Y sí, entré al curso el día diecisiete de agosto, a las tres pm y saldría a las ocho pm, odiaba el turno vespertino pero en el pueblo era el único que había…el matutino sólo era disponible para Kínder, primaria y secundaria…

En esas dos semanas, festejamos el cumpleaños de mi prima Anabel, que tenía la edad exacta de los año de muerta de mi madre, aún así y aunque era la hija mayor de mi tío Rocco, yo pensaba que me odiaba o me había olvidado, no, me seguía queriendo como antes, pensé que me odiaría porque me fui cuando tenia ella casi 6 años, en fin, además de eso volví a ver a mis ex compañeros de primaria, alguno ya por salir de prepa, otros ya casados y con un bebé o dos, otros se habían mudado de estado o ciudad…lo irónico era llevarme bien con las dos chicas que yo no toleraba en la primaria, Ana y Rosa…

Claro que eran muy diferentes a mí, tenían la fama de andar de…eh la palabra es cruel, pero supuestamente tenían muchas aventuras con chicos y hombres…

No las juzgué como todo el pueblo lo hacía ya, trabajaban para mi tío Rocco y creo que hasta de la familia eran…al menos familia lejana.

—Que bueno que estás aquí Aome—Me dijo Ana—Sirve que un día Rosa y yo te invitamos a andar con nosotras y nuestros amigos…

—Eh…gracias—Sonreí, digo se supone que un citadino es más canijo y parece que ¡no! Pues comprendí de momento su inocente invitación. O quizá sólo exageraba…

—Ya verás te van a caer bien, ellos nos invitan las cervezas, y la pasamos a todo dar…—Ahí me di cuenta que no exageré…

—Me imagino…pero te veré en la escuela entonces ¿cierto?—Dije, pues sólo faltaban tres días más…

—Claro allá te veré y sirve que te presentó algunos amigos—Me guiñó el ojo.

Me di cuenta que mi tío Rocco nos había escuchado, pues cuando salí del cuarto de mi prima ya que Ana limpiaba la casa, él me miró fríamente. Lo seguí a la sala.

—Te prohíbo estrictamente que te hagas demasiada amistad con Rosa y Ana, y más no quiero saber que le pidas permiso a tu abuela de irte con ellas y sus disque amigos…—Molesto.

—No pensaba hacerlo…—Susurré.

—Mira no te asustes—Dijo controlándose—Es que ellas, no son sus amigos entiendes, y tú eres demasiado inocente…

¿Inocente yo? Odiaba esa palabra…la odiaba, pero siempre fui así inocente, ahora no tanto, comprendía ciertas cosas, pero aún así NO dejaba de ser inocente, ingenua, casta como sea que le conozcan a esa palabra y todos sus sinónimos…

—Mira es tú decisión ya sabrás si quieres tener fama de puta mujerzuela, o te dedicas sólo a estudiar, es tu cuerpo, pero no me salgas con tu domingo siete, recuerda que estás a nuestro cargo y tu padre estará en su derecho de pedir explicaciones.

—Puta y mujerzuela son lo mismo—Sin querer pensé en voz alta.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—Furioso— ¿Crees acaso que esto es un juego? Allá tú sabrás la fama que quieras tener, pero donde te vea…

—No tío no pasará…—Dije.

—Tú sabrás, ahí tú pregúntate ¿quieres andar en boca de todos por andar con hombre o por tus calificaciones?—Dijo y de repente me abrazó—Todo esto es por tu bien, nos preocupamos por ti.

No contesté nada, obvio que no quería tener esa fama, sería lo más bajo, además ¿Cómo pensar en una aventura, si mi corazón seguía en Saltillo con Kouga? Que quizá ya no estaría él en Saltillo, si terminamos fue por sus estudios el quería seguir estudiando Meca trónica y según debía irse a Andalucía, España, por eso decidimos terminar, existía el internet, teléfono, páginas para verle, pero dijo que no quería arruinar mi vida, él no sabia cuantos años se quedaría…

De todas formas, mi corazón era, es y seguiría siendo por siempre de él, nadie ocupará su lugar, no importa que tarde diez años en volverle a ver…

Total, después de eso entré a la escuela, primer semestre otra vez, éramos 45 alumnos en un salón pequeño como de 6x4 metros o algo así, no soy buena calculando. Y para colmo faltaron sillas ese día, una chava de cabello cobrizo se quedó sin silla al igual que yo.

—Vayan al salón de sexto a ver si les dan unas bancas—Dijo el profesor.

Sí, salimos y nos llevaron a una bodega, ahí tomamos una cada quien…

—Ya no hay caballeros—Dijo la chica, al ver que de los chicos que bajaron ni uno nos ayudó. Yo no dije nada no necesitaba ayuda y menos de un hombre.

De cualquier modo, logramos subirlas, ya muy al final nos ayudaron unos chicos, pero me dio igual.

—Ya hasta ahora nos ayudan—Dijo la chava.

—Sí, pero de algo a nada—Bromeé.

—Cierto, soy Eri Yamagata ¿Y tú?

—Aome Higurashi.

—No te había visto por el pueblo, ni en ninguna secundaria de aquí…

—No soy de éste pueblo—Dije seria.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Eres de la ciudad? ¿O de dónde?

—Soy del norte del país, y también me he criado en la capital—Dije.

— ¿En serio?—Asombrada—Eso es genial, al fin alguien citadino—Sonrió—Aquí todos somos de pueblo…

Y yo que pensaba que sólo las jóvenes se quejaban de su origen en las novelas, a mi poco me interesaba venir, del pueblo, rancho, ciudad, aristocracia, total podía inventarle que venía hasta de Europa.

—Es bonito aquí, también hay ciudades—Dije, la verdad es que no me llamaba tanto socializar con nadie, iba a lo que iba estudiar, no quería dejar amigos ni nada.

—Sí, pero no como tú, que has de conocer muchos lugares de la ciudad, y chicos…

Me reí de golpe, ¿con quién creía que hablaba?

— ¿De que te ríes?—Me dijo seria.

—Nada, es que creo que piensas que yo por venir de ciudad tengo una vida fantástica y emocionante, pero no es así—Le dije—Claro que conozco estados y ciudades, pocas no muchas, pero no difiere en nada, a ver ¿Cómo vives tú?

Pensé que se molestaría de mi respuesta, pero me sonrió—Es cierto, creemos que por ser de ciudad saben más que nosotros—Me dijo.

De cualquier modo, Eri se volvió mi confidente en esa escuela, ella con un carácter enojón, y el mío despreocupado. Ella interesada por la moda y cosas así, yo interesada por mis correos de internet, llamar a mi familia. Ella de coqueta y yo pues no, sólo me dediqué a lo mío, eso sí como sabia que yo era del tipo cerebrito cada que había examen me distraía.

—Aome ven quiero hablar contigo—Me decía cuando yo estaba disque preparándome para el examen.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Pero si tenemos examen?—Le decía. De todos modos accedía, y al final…

—Sólo quería saber si has hablado con Hojo…

— ¿Hojo? ¿Otra vez Eri?—Cansada, Hojo era un amigo mío que conocía y vivía en la capital, y no sé cómo pero a Eri le gustó cuando se lo presenté en una charla que tuve con webcam.

—Vamos dime… ¿sí? ¿Tiene novia, sale qué hace?

—Donde repruebe mi examen te mato—Amenazaba…

—Por favor Aome, tu siempre los pasas—Dijo Aiko una chava que iba pasando, sí yo tenía fama de cerebro.

Todo ese año que estuve en la escuela, Eri fue mi confidente en todo, mis problemas de familia se los conté no en exceso, sólo cuando sentía que no podía más, mi padre también era mi oído, siempre que le llamaba me decía: Dentro de poco, sólo aguanta éste año y te vienes conmigo.


	4. Hermanos Taisho

**Cap.3 Hermanos Taisho.**

Las palabras de mi padre, se hicieron realidad, en un principio decíamos que sólo un semestre, pero me quedé por compasión a mi abuela, esperando cambiar y llevarme mejor, nada de eso sucedió, así que esperé el fin de curso, ya que importaba si terminaba o no mis estudios…

—Entonces si te vas—Dijo Eri…

—Sí…si me voy…

— ¿Ya lo saben?

—No, y será mejor así…

—Que mal…pero tus razones tienes, al menos nos veremos por ultimo en la graduación…

—Sí

— ¡Oye Aome!—Nos interrumpió una voz, era Shippo un compañero de clase también denominado cerebrito.

— ¿Qué pasa Shippo?—Pregunté.

—Me acabo de enterar que te darán un reconocimiento

—Ah gracias jeje…

Debo decir que el día en que concluí el primer año, y recibí ese reconocimiento al segundo lugar, dudé bastante en regresar a la capital, pero al final de cuentas, regresé y aquí estoy, inmersa en mis recuerdos, porque todo eso que he contado sólo han sido recuerdos, cortos…

* * *

He cumplido ya hoy 18 años, y tiene apenas un mes que decidí volverme a casa de mi padre…y 1 año casi desde que no sé nada de ti Kouga… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?

—Aome, ya está listo el desayuno ¡Levántate!—Me gritó mi papá. Era extraño, a mí me ha tocado hacer el desayuno siempre…

—Voy…—Le contesté, y también me imaginé que si lo hacia era por mi cumpleaños, y que justo ese día tenía cita de trabajo, me costó convencerlo, pero lo logré…

— ¿Lista para tu cita?—Me dijo.

—Claro…

—Impresiónalos—Me sonrió y de repente me abrazó— ¡Felicidades mi amor! Ya eres un adulto pero sigues siendo mi bebé.

—Gracias, pero no me llames bebé–molesta.

Después de eso me fui a mi cita de trabajo, puntual como debía, al parecer me citaban para el puesto de archivista, por suerte pasé el examen que me hicieron, y debía ir a presentarme ya con mis papeles y todo el lunes de la siguiente semana.

Iba tan feliz planeando las cosas que haría con mi sueldo, y el puesto al que deseaba llegar que no me di cuenta de que…

PAFF

—Outch—Había chocado contra alguien.

—Deberías fijarte en tu camino—Me dijo una voz de hombre, era alto, cabello muy rubio casi blanco, ojos color ámbar, si era apuesto pero con un porte frío y elegante.

—Sí, lo siento es que venía distraída…—Se me había caído el pase para mi trabajo.

— ¿Piensas laborar ahí?—Dijo cuando levantó mi pase.

—Pues sí…—Dije extrañada ¿Qué demonio le importaba si entraba ahí o a otro lugar?

—No te conviene—Me dijo frío, y rompió mi pase ¡Lo rompió! Ahora si iba a matarlo.

— ¡Oye idiota! ¿Quién demonios te crees ¡rompiste mi pase!—Furiosa.

—Sé lo que te digo, ahí sólo te embarcarán con cantidades que tú no podrás pagar—Impasible.

Odié su tranquilidad, de verdad la odié— ¿Y a ti qué? Ahora como le hago para presentarme…

—Ja…no vale la pena

—Ahora sí me las pagas ¡Te mataré!

Ya me le iba a ir a los golpes, yo no soy violenta pero no podía permitir que un perfecto extraño me hiciera eso…

— ¡Cálmate!—Se rió y me abrazó con fuerza.

En eso un policía se nos acercó, pues vio que yo forcejeaba con él. — ¿Está bien Srta.?—Preguntó.

—Descuide oficial, ella es mi novia—Dijo el hombre, ah no ésta vez si lo mataba y en serio…

— ¿Qué te pa…?—Sentí que un beso me interrumpió…uno demasiado apasionado y de repente sentí algo caliente en mi boca… ¿Era su lengua el maldito metió su lengua en mi…?

—Ah bueno…con estos chicos de hoy en día—Dijo el oficial, un poco abochornado por la escena.

Después que se fue el oficial, lo aparté de inmediato, ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarme así? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Espero se te haya pasado el coraje—Me dijo serio.

—Idiota—Le dije molesta— ¿Cómo te atreviste a besarme así ni me conoces que crees que soy o qué?

—Sesshomaru Taisho—Se presentó creo—Tengo 28 años y yo laboré unos meses en esa empresa a tu edad…por eso te dije que no te conviene.

—Pues ni creas que te diré quien soy—Ofendida—Y menos ahora con lo que acabas de hacer, rompes mi pase, le dices al oficial que soy tu novia cuando ni te conozco y para colmo eres un asqueroso, ¡Metiste tu lengua en mi boca! Ni lavándome la boca todo el día lo podré borrar.

—Descuida ya sé quien eres Aome Higurashi—Burlón—Tienes 18 años y no vives muy lejos de aquí…

—"Estúpido pase tenía toda mi información confidencial"—Pensé.

—Y sobre el beso, pues tenía que hacer algo para que el policía nos creyera…—Serio—De cualquier modo mis más sinceras disculpas, pero la oferta si está en pie, busco novia ¿no quieres?

Me indigné y terminé por dejarlo solo, lo malo fue que casi tropiezo con otro chico, otra vez.

—Cuidado linda—Me dijo otro joven muy parecido al tal Sesshomaru, aunque su aspecto se veía más jovial y era de cabello negro azabache— ¿Qué te ha hecho el baka de mi hermano?

— ¿Qué?—Sorprendida.

—Jajaja te vi conversando con él, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho…

Sólo faltaba que conociera a toda la familia Taisho…en ese instante.

—Hermano ¿Qué le hiciste a la niña?—Preguntó.

—Nada, sólo evité que trabajara en la Torre…—Serio como siempre.

—Ah ya…oye ¿buscas trabajo?—Me dijo Inuyasha.

No dije nada, ya lo que quería era salirme de ahí…ya era demasiado embarazoso estar ahí con dos extraños que resultaron ser hermanos según…

—Mira si lo buscas, nosotros te podemos ayudar, trabajamos en un despacho y necesitamos un archivista, o alguien que maneje una computadora—Me dio una tarjeta.

—Créele—Dijo Sesshomaru—De verdad necesitamos a alguien con esa habilidad…

— ¿Y porqué yo, acaso no pueden anunciar en el periódico?—Seria.

—Claro que sí chica, pero me interesó tu pase, si te aceptaron en esa torre es porque también evalúan tus aptitudes…

—Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado—Dije de repente—Pero lo pensaré, por ahora ya me voy…un gusto conocerte Inuyasha y de ti Sesshomaru no digo lo mismo…

Inuyasha sonrió, aunque Sesshomaru no hizo ninguna expresión…y al fin me alejé de ahí, ni loca pensaría en laborar con ellos, primero tenía que agotar mis opciones del periódico, por ahora iba a investigar que todo lo que dijo Sesshomaru de esa empresa fuera cierto, y ya vería si lo maldecía o le agradecía sus acciones…

Ya al llegar a mi casa, tuve que decirles a mis padres que lamentablemente no me habían aceptado, ni de loca les contaría el encuentro con los Taisho…

—Ánimo hija ya pronto encontrarás un buen puesto—Me dijo Lizbeth.

—Claro, hasta el fracaso numero cien me rendiré—Sonreí recordando esa frase de un animador famoso.

—Sí además estás joven, y pues estudios sí tienes, al menos lo básico—Dijo papá.

—Además te tenemos una sorpresa ^^—Sonrió Lizbeth, era raro que no la hubiera visto en la mañana, pero supuse que a eso se venía la famosa sorpresa.

Y sí, mi padre salió con un pastel de fresas con crema y una bolsa de regalo…—Ahora te vi menos entusiasmada por un pastel pero tu madre y yo esperamos que te agrade tu regalo…

Los abracé, y les agradecí, ya sabía que mi regalo era ropa, y adiviné, venía un cambio en esa bolsa de regalo, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de moda, cada año era así desde mis trece años, pero ¿Qué más daba? Con tal de estar los tres juntos, me importaba poco si mi regalo era ropa o comida…

Ya más tarde…

—Aome te llama un tal Sesshomaru Taisho—Dijo mi papá, con el teléfono en mano.


	5. ¿Contratada?

**Cap.4 ¿Contratada?**

Ya más tarde…

—Aome te llama un tal Sesshomaru Taisho—Dijo mi papá, con el teléfono en mano.

Al oír las palabras de mi padre, me congelé, ¿Cómo se atrevía a buscarme ese maldito?

— ¿Vas a contestar sí o no?—Me dijo mi padre mirándome seriamente.

—Sí…—Tomé el aparato—H-hola…

— ¡Caray mujer!—Me dijo—Tardas demasiado en responder.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo recordarte que mañana tienes cita en mi despacho, para hacerte la entrevista—Dijo sin más preámbulos…

— ¡Dije que lo pensaría!—Protesté.

—Pues ya tuviste tiempo para pensarlo, y si no vienes yo mismo voy y te busco a tu casa—Burlón.

— ¡No es necesario!—Dije de inmediato sobresaltada, no quería imaginármelo buscándome en casa de mis padres— ¿A qué hora es la cita?

—A las nueve en punto, trata de llegar puntual, es algo que valoro mucho, sólo te toleraré cinco minutos…y ni pienses tardarte a propósito, haré que llegues quieras o no—Severo.

Era un… ¡gah! Arruinó mi plan de llegar tarde, porque sí lo estaba pensando…

— ¿Pues quién me crees? Yo soy puntual…—Mentí a medias, podía ser puntual en algunas citas, no en todas…

—Eso espero confirmarlo, en fin cariño te veo aquí…—Me colgó sin poder darle respuesta.

Colgué el aparato de mala gana, y diciendo algunas palabrotas entre dientes…

— ¿Ahora sí me explicas que relación tienes con ese "Sesshomaru Taisho"?—Mi padre estaba detrás de mí—Por lo que veo te hizo enojar…

No sé ¿Por qué de repente abracé a mi padre? Pero no podía contarle lo de esa mañana…

—Es una cita de trabajo para archivista, al parecer será mi jefe—Le dije.

— ¿O sea que…?

—Sí, creo que ya me van a contratar—Finalicé su frase—Aunque es una entrevista nada más…

— ¿Y de qué anuncio era hija?

—Uno nuevo que vi en el camino…—Dije sin dar más explicación.

— ¿Y porqué te ha molestado la llamada de tu "jefe"?

—Pues porque…—No tenía excusas…

— ¿A qué hora es tu entrevista?—Me interrumpió pero lo agradecí internamente.

—Nueve de la mañana, sin retardos, tengo como tolerancia sólo cinco minutos…

En eso vi que mi padre se carcajeó a rienda suelta—Ya veo tu enojo…

—Mmm pues para que lo sepas sí llegaré puntual, además a mi entrevista de hoy llegué a tiempo…

—Ok nena, pondré el despertador para ti, además no llegaras tarde, yo entro a las ocho y media a mi trabajo y pues nos podemos ir juntos ¿Cómo ves?

—Bien, gracias papá…

Después de eso decidí que era conveniente dormir, aunque era algo temprano, no eran ni siquiera las diez de la noche, en fin lo único que deseaba era descansar…

— ¿Ya tan pronto a la cama?—Dijo Lizbeth.

—Sí, demasiadas emociones en éste día…—Dije al irme a mi habitación.

Quizá los dejé confundidos, antes de dormir me pongo a navegar por internet y ésta vez no toque para nada mi computadora…

En fin, en mi cuarto esperaba dormir de inmediato, pero no pude, saqué mi antiguo álbum de fotos y mi libreta de recuerdos, recuerdos que sólo me llevan a los escombros de un amor acabado…

Observé los escritos, versos, canciones, poemas, y fotografías que nos tomamos, ya fuera en el tiempo que fuimos amigos o en el tiempo que fuimos pareja…No sé ¿Por qué de repente recordé el beso de ese extraño, Sesshomaru Taisho?

A pesar del tiempo y todo lo que vivimos Kouga nunca me besó así…Me pregunto si… ¿Quizá yo tuve culpa en que lo nuestro fuera monotonía al final? Pues es que hasta ahora, novio sólo él, pero nunca intimamos ni nos dimos besos así, o caricias que nos llevaran a algo más, creo que fue un amor inocente, que gracioso, tanto que odio esa palabra y la llevo en mi forma de vida y de amar…

Ya no pensé demasiado, vi que iban a dar las doce, ¡Qué rápido se me fue el tiempo! Y supuestamente tengo que madrugar…Guardé mis libros, y me dispuse a dormir si en algo podía llamársele dormir…cada que duermo si no son sueños los que me aturden, es el pensar en ¿Cómo estará él?

Al día siguiente, el despertador de mi padre me levantó a las cuatro y media de la mañana…

— ¿¡Por qué tan temprano!—Me quejé.

Vi a mi padre ya de pie—Báñate—Me dijo—Ya después tú preparas el desayuno ok…

Lo obedecí como autómata…Salí de bañarme, me cambié y me puse a hacer el desayuno a las cinco y media de la mañana…Ya a las seis, se fueron levantando mi padre y Lizbeth…

—Oigan exageraron…—Me quejé…

Mi papá me sonrió y me dijo—Pero te ha dado tiempo de todo ¿o no?

—Sí, lo sé…

Total, a las siete de la mañana mi padre dijo que saliéramos, quería saber ¿Dónde quedaba mi supuesto trabajo? Ya cuando llegamos…

— ¿Segura que aquí?—Dijo al ver un enorme edificio…con el logo de "Taisho's S.A" típico nombre de todas las empresas, que ponen su apellido en la empresa, al parecer era una empresa dedicada a vender equipos de computo.

—Pues sí, papá—Sonreí.

—Oye…si te quedas, trata de ver un puesto para mí ¿no?—Bromeó, pues me guiñó el ojo.

—Claro papá…

—Ok, ya te dejo, me quedan sólo veinte minutos para llegar a mi trabajo…

Lo despedí pero ¡Claro! ¿Ahora que hacía yo en casi cuarenta minutos que faltaban para iniciar mi entrevista? No tuve tiempo de responderme.

—No esperé que fueras demasiado puntual—Dijo una voz.

— ¡Sesshomaru!—Sorprendida.

—Que bueno que me recuerdes—Sonrió arrogantemente, de momento me abrazó y de nuevo intentó besarme…

— ¡Basta estás loco!—Molesta—Te demandaré por acoso sexual…—Dije seria.

—Ok…pero está de más decirte que…olvídalo, pasemos a tu entrevista…—Me miró seriamente pero con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues que sea aquí afuera—Dije seria, no me iba a esperar que estando en su oficina intentara más que un simple beso, de cualquier modo, no aceptaría su oferta.

— ¿Acaso me temes?—Burlón.

No le contesté…

—Para tu información, estás contratada, comienzas a laborar desde hoy, te mostraré tu área, y lo que debes hacer, por cierto tu jefe inmediato seré yo, y después el baka de mi hermano Inuyasha ok…

— ¿Qué?

—Alégrate no cualquiera entra a la empresa de mi familia—Dijo.

—En verdad estás demente…—Confundida.

—Calma, pocas veces me comporto así, además no quiero problemas entre tú y yo, es cierto que eres bonita, pero ya veremos con el tiempo si eres eficiente en tu trabajo, y sí algo más se da entre tú y yo…—Me dijo—Ahora ven que te guiaré a tu área…—Me tomó de la mano y me hizo entrar a la oficina…


	6. Trato

**Cap.5 Trato…**

Pues mi área no estaba mal, la oficina era sólo mía, eso sí con muchos datos que archivar en computadora, según mi horario sería de nueve de la mañana a cinco y media de la tarde, del sueldo, aumentaría conforme vieran mi eficacia en el trabajo.

Lo mejor fue que nadie, ni siquiera Sesshomaru me molestarían, todo era por computadora, ya me tenían un correo asignado para el trabajo. Pues al menos las horas que estuve no recibí molestias…

Ya entrada la tarde…

—Srta. Su horario ya acabó—Me dijo una voz.

—Oh joven Inuyasha—Me sonrojé de verlo.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado entrar a nuestra familia, es decir nuestra empresa—Corrigió al verme confusa.

—Oh pues, no fue tanto que aceptara—Dije al recordar los sucesos de ayer y ésta mañana.

—Uhm ¿Cómo es eso?—Me preguntó.

—Oh nada importante, gracias a ustedes por darme una oportunidad—Le cambié el tema.

—Aome es hora de irnos—Me dijo un frío Sesshomaru, que miraba con recelo a su hermano y no entendí ¿Por qué?

—Puedo irme sola a mi casa, no es necesario que me lleve Sesshomaru—Le dije, pues al final de cuentas él sólo era mi jefe.

—Descuida Sessh, será mejor que yo la lleve, mi padre me ha pedido que en cuanto salgas vayas urgentemente a encontrarlo en el club…—Dijo Inuyasha un poco burlón.

—No necesito que…—Dije pero me vi interrumpida por el brazo de Inuyasha.

—Anda ve a ver ¿Qué quiere?—Dijo cuando salimos. Eso sí, sentí muy pesada la mirada de Sesshomaru…

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con mi hermano?—Me dijo Inuyasha cuando llegamos a su auto.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos dilo y ya, ¿Ustedes son pareja o algo?—Insistió.

—No, no somos nada…—Respondí.

—Es que su comportamiento contigo demuestra lo contrario.

—Porque él así me trata—Dije fastidiada—Desde el día de la Torre, y que le dijo a un policía que ¡yo era su novia, sin yo siquiera conocerle!

—Ah si lo vi, y cuando te besó delante del policía—Me dijo, pero cuando confesó que vio el beso sentí que todo mi cuerpo me ardía de la vergüenza…

—Ni me lo recuerdes—Dije molesta.

—Descuida mi hermano no se pasará de más contigo, aunque es raro que actúe así con las mujeres, por lo regular ellas lo buscan…—Me hizo la seña de dinero con sus manos al decir eso.

— ¿Y en qué concepto me tienes entonces?—Pregunté, al ver que se refería al interés común de las chicas a Sessh…

—En ninguno malo Higurashi—Me sonrió.

* * *

(Narración de Sesshomaru)

No entiendo ¿Por qué me comporto de esa manera con esa chiquilla? Porque eso es, es una niña, mi maldito hermano la apartó de mi lado, con ese estúpido pretexto de mi padre, a ver ¿Qué quiere mi padre? Pensé molesto al subir al auto y ver como mi odioso hermano se llevaba a Aome.

—Disculpe joven—Me dijo una voz de repente, vi que era un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años aproximadamente, no trabajaba aquí…

—Dígame—Salí a ver ¿Qué quería?

—Soy Gendo Higurashi, padre de Aome Higurashi, la chica que acaba de contratar…

—Si lo sé, ¿Lo que va a decirme es de urgencia?—Dije aunque soné algo grosero—Digo sino para entrar a mi oficina y hablar con calma

—No es urgente, pero si le parece que es mejor, entonces vayamos a su oficina. —Me dijo el hombre.

Vi el reloj, mi padre se enfadaría pero ¡Al diablo con eso! Los asuntos de la empresa son más importantes, al menos así me lo hacía saber mi padre antes…

Al entrar a mi oficina—Dígame de ¿Qué quiere que hablemos?

—Bien es sobre mi hija…

Hablé con el Sr. Higurashi como una hora y media, me manifestó su preocupación acerca del trabajo de Aome, y que no siguiera con sus estudios, bueno hablar con ese hombre me hizo saber más de su vida, y ya tenía la solución perfecta a todo eso…

—Llegas muy tarde—Dijo mi padre cuando me vio entrar a la casa—Te esperé por dos horas…

—Lo siento tuve que atender un asunto de la empresa…—Excusé.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?—Creo que se olvidó de su enojo al oírme decir eso.

—No, todo bien, sólo atendí a unos empleados pero ya está todo bajo control.

—Bien…

— ¿Para qué me querías ver en el club padre?—Le dije.

—Oh sólo es para tratar cosas de tu futuro…—Me dijo como si nada.

— ¿Qué pasa con "mi futuro"?—Me burlé internamente.

—De que tienes veintiocho años y no tomas a una mujer en serio para esposa—Me dijo serio.

— ¿Y qué con eso? No tengo la culpa de tener tan mala suerte con ellas…

—Hijo, los matrimonios arreglados no me gustan, yo creo que ustedes sabrán elegir a la mujer de su vida, pero en vista de que tú no tienes nada de suerte en ello…—Lo miré expectante—Tienes un año y medio para hacerte de una novia formal y casarte como debe de ser, si no lo haces, pues tu madre y yo te elegiremos una novia para ti.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!—Sentí que la sangre me hervía en la cabeza— ¿Cómo pretendes?

—Te estoy dando un año y medio, dieciocho meses muy buenos para que la elijas…

—Padre, no soy un niño, ni mucho menos un adolescente—Dije molesto—Sé lo que hago con mi vida, y mira aunque pase el año y medio o cincuenta años, me importa un bledo soy feliz así como soy y ya…

—El trato es ese, tómalo o déjalo…pero si no aceptas, entonces conocerás a tu novia en menos de un mes, pero de que te casas, ¡te casas!—Dijo de la forma más autoritaria que le haya escuchado—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir, así que espero tu respuesta mañana a ésta hora…

Ya no dijo nada, se fue a su habitación, dejándome con muchas dudas, y claro enojo por esa noticia, ¿Cómo conseguir una esposa en año y medio?

(Narrado por Aome)

Llegué a mi casa muy feliz, el joven Inuyasha es adorable, respetuoso, la verdad que buena suerte haberme venido con él, todo lo contrario a su indecente hermano.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?—La voz de Lizbeth interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Muy bien—Contesté— ¿Y mi padre?

—Tardará en llegar, creo que tuvo que regresarse al negocio de tus tíos…

—Ay mi padre, no entiendo ¿Por qué siempre está dispuesto cuando le llaman en horas fuera de trabajo?—Dije fastidiada, y es que mi padre tenía ese defecto, como el negocio era de sus hermanos, mis tíos lo explotaban a cada rato, si no era irse temprano a abrir, era tener como obligación cerrar, siendo que ¡él era el primero en llegar! Y sin ser el dueño…

—Ya sabes ¿Cómo es él? Así es feliz…—Dijo Lizbeth.

—Cierto…

En eso llegó mi padre, lo noté cansado, entonces recordé la broma de la mañana _"Oye…si te quedas, trata de ver un puesto para mí ¿no?"_. Lo tomaría en cuenta con el joven Inuyasha, ojalá si le dieran la oportunidad…

Al día siguiente cuando llegué a mi trabajo dispuesta a hablarle de mi padre a Inuyasha, me encontré en mi oficina a Sesshomaru— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté.

—Necesito hablar contigo, como jefe inmediato y claro como amigo…—Me dijo serio.

— ¿Cómo amigo?—Confusa, pero al ver su mirada—Dime entonces…

—Ayer tu padre me habló de ti—Me sorprendió con eso—Tengo entendido que sólo tienes un año concluso de prepa…—Asentí—Está bien…y también sé que quieres convertirte en ingeniera en sistemas ¿cierto?

—Sí pero ¿A qué viene todo esto Sessh?

—Simple, quiero que regreses a la escuela, y que te dediques al cien por ciento en eso…

— ¿Eh?—Ya sonaba como mi padre, así que le creí más.

—Tu padre me pidió laborar conmigo y lo aceptaré, tú tendrás tu puesto aquí aún, pero sólo será medio tiempo, y tu sueldo será estrictamente para la escuela y lo que necesites de ella…

—No te entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? ¿Qué interés tienes tú de que yo realice de nuevo lo que tanto anhelo…?

—Por eso mujercita—Me dijo por primera vez con un gesto de ternura—Ayer supe muchas cosas de ti, y como te dije, tengo interés en ti, así que iremos a buscar tu escuela, y cuando sepamos el horario te asigno tu puesto…

—Es grosero esto pero ¿Me pedirás algo a cambio? Si es así dímelo para analizarlo, y decirte si acepto o no…—Lo miré seriamente, y él me miró fijamente…


	7. ¿Qué pretendes?

**Cap.6 ¿Qué pretendes?**

(Narración de Sesshomaru)

Escuché lo que dijo de pedirle algo a cambio, podría comportarme como el depravado que ella ha conocido hasta ahora, o podría hacer algo bondadoso, aunque…_"Un año y medio para casarte Sesshomaru…"_ Recordé las frases de mi padre…

—Nada nena, sólo quiero ayudarte—Mentí a medias, me interesaba esa niña, pero no lo haría tan notorio, ya era hora de comportarme como lo que soy, no como el depravado de esos días…

Me vio sorprendida— ¿En serio? ¿No quieres nada? Es que tú…

—Fue en serio lo de amigos ok…—La interrumpí—Así que vámonos tenemos un directorio de escuelas por recorrer…

Durante el camino, y que fue pesado para mi orgullo, tuve que pedirle una disculpa de mi comportamiento con ella hasta entonces, aunque sinceramente, no me arrepiento de nada, me fascina cuando me ve con enojo, tachándome de depravado, y ni para qué decir de aquel beso, no, realmente no me arrepentía de nada; Un año y medio tengo para casarme, según mi padre, así que un año y medio será suficiente para enamorarte y hacerte mi esposa Aome Higurashi, dije en mis pensamientos al ver a Aome en el asiento de copiloto revisando el directorio de escuelas.

—Aquí es—Me dijo señalando un edificio.

—Bien, entremos—Dije al estacionarme, sería un día pesado, no la metería en cualquier escuela, casi me sentía como un padre con su hija en un colegio, aunque no soy su padre sonreí disimuladamente sin que ella lo notara…

Durante horas vimos escuela tras escuela, ninguna me agradó, no lo sé quizá por que eran de gobierno…

—Basta—Le dije a Aome cuando veía otra dirección…

—Es cierto igual ya me cansé de andar buscando—Me dijo al verme fastidiado.

—No es eso, ninguna me convence ¿a ti sí?—Le pregunté. Me mencionó dos, pero supe que fue por el precio, porque realmente ninguna a mi punto de vista valía la pena. —Olvídalo ya sé a donde te llevaré…y por favor ni digas nada, ok…

—Está bien…—Me miró nerviosa. Pero pronto llegamos a una gran escuela.

—Ahí estudiamos mi hermano y yo—Le dije, y vi que se quedó sorprendida.

—Es obvio que la colegiatura los pagos, son pesados para ti, pero te meteré al sistema abierto y todo lo que venga cae por mi cuenta, me comprometo a ser tu tutor, solamente no me falles—Le dije.

—Pero…eso no es correcto—Me dijo, por un lado me gustaba su inocencia y rectitud.

—Así como hice que entraras a la empresa, así te meteré aquí, quiero mínimo que saques de promedio un ocho…

— ¡Oye no me subestimes!—Me dijo riendo.

—Ya lo sé segundo lugar en la prepa, primer lugar en secundaria y no sé que más, tu padre me enseñó todo eso ayer…—La bromeé.

Aunque se negó a querer inscribirse ahí, hice la cita de llevar sus papeles, para el siguiente día, al menos iniciaría sus clases la siguiente semana, eso si no le quise decir nada de los pagos de colegiatura ni nada…

—Ya dime ¿Cuánto se debe pagar? Al menos para pagarte con trabajo…—Me dijo una y otra vez.

—No, no lo sabrás, sólo dedícate a estudiar y punto…—La abracé, pero no se incómodo claro pues sólo fue un inocente abrazo…

Ese día los dos faltamos al trabajo, pero al menos yo dejé todo listo, ya después la llevé a su casa, una familia de clase media baja, fue lo que vi, me presentó con sus padres, y después me fui a mi casa, teniendo en cuenta la respuesta que le daría a mi padre…

—Acepto el trato—Le dije al verlo.

—En serio…—Sorprendido por mi actitud.

—No importará de ¿Dónde provenga mi futura esposa verdad?—Pregunté.

—No hijo, con que te haga feliz y creas que es la indicada, bastará para mí, pero te advierto no quiero una oportunista ni tampoco una mujerzuela—Serio.

—Calma, ya tengo una posible novia, y no es nada de eso, pero cuando todo se haga formal se las presento—L e dije y subí a mi habitación, aunque antes me encontré con mi hermano.

— ¿Qué pretendes?—Me dijo molesto.

— ¿De qué?

—Sé lo del trato de mi padre, ellos me lo dijeron hoy en la mañana, y para variar estuviste con Aome todo el día… ¿Qué pretendes?

—Lo que haga o no, eso a ti no te incumbe, ¿Y sobre qué pretendo con Aome? También no te concierne, así que déjame en paz…

—Sesshomaru—Me miró con rabia—Si tu plan es poner a Aome en ese trato, te juro que lo impediré a toda costa, ¡no permitiré que la uses!

—Así que ¿te interesa la niña?—Dije con sarcasmo, pero también con coraje, ella sería mía, y nadie me lo impediría, al menos mi hermano no. —Te recuerdo que tú tienes un compromiso "especial" con tu noviecita la italiana—Lo ataqué con eso, él se comprometió con Kikyo Aragonés desde hace años.

—Yo no dije que me interese Aome en ese sentido—Bufó molesto—Y sí recuerdo el compromiso con mi novia, pero eso no te da derecho de usar a esa chica así…

—Atiende tus compromisos y déjame a mí en paz—Le dije ya fastidiado por la discusión.

—No dejaré que le hagas daño, ¿oíste?—Me encaró, pero igual hice lo mismo.

—Que gane el mejor, hermanito…—Le dije al momento que me soltó, si esto era una pelea, entonces no dejaría por nada del mundo que Inuyasha arruinara mi plan…Aome es la mujer que quiero para esposa y así será…cueste lo que me tenga que costar…

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Me enfadó mucho la actitud de mi hermano, él no podía hacerle eso a esa chica, ¡Por Dios! ¡Es una niña! Y él ya es demasiado mayor para ella, diez años de diferencia son demasiados, tenía que hablar claro con ella, y planeé verla en el trabajo en la mañana, pero al igual que ayer, salió con mi hermano y regresarían tarde…

— ¡Demonios!—Maldije al oír eso por boca de la secretaria de mi hermano— ¿Estás segura de que regresarán?—Le pregunté molesto.

—Sí joven Taisho, su hermano dijo que llegaría más o menos a medio día—Me dijo algo asustada, suele ser algo terrible si me enfado y lo saben…

—Gracias Margarita—Dije y me metí a la oficina, no pude saber ¿Dónde estaban? Ni nada por el estilo.

Apenas faltaban veinte minutos para las doce y los vi llegar, ambos muy sonrientes, y no supe ¿Por qué demonios me ha molestado que mi hermano la abrace?

—Inuyasha—Me dijo Aome al verme—Siento la demora…

—No te disculpes—Le dijo mi hermano de forma arrogante—Tu jefe directo soy yo, y estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo…

—Descuida Aome, lo que el baka de mi hermano dice es la verdad…—Acepté de mala gana—Así que no afecta que hayas llegado tarde, pero sí necesito hablar contigo.

—En otro momento Inuyasha—Me dijo mi hermano—Ella estará ocupada atendiendo unos asuntos conmigo.

—Bien en la salida te veo—Le dije como última opción.

—Eso si puede—Dijo mi hermano para rematar, no le daría el gusto de verme peleando con él ahí…

—Descuide Inuyasha, en cuanto pueda yo le busco…—Me dijo Aome de inmediato.

—Está bien…—Me alejé antes de ponerme en peor condición con mi hermano.

(Narrado por Aome)

No entiendo ¿Por qué ambos Taisho se comportan así? Sesshomaru se mostró demasiado posesivo de mí, con Inuyasha, y no sé ¿Qué quiere Inu que hablemos?

—No tienes necesidad de buscarle—Me dijo Sesshomaru.

— ¿Y qué tal si es importante?

—Nada, lo importante es que ya estás inscrita, y lo que debas hacer en cuanto a tu trabajo aquí, yo te lo diré—Me dijo serio—De hoy en adelante tú serás mi asistente y el único que te ordenará seré yo, y quizá mi padre si un día viene que es muy raro, pero sólo seré yo ok…yo decido ¿Cuándo a qué hora y que harás aquí…?

—Sesshomaru…—Lo miré consternada y molesta, ¿Por qué me habla así?

—Ve a tu oficina te haré llegar tus instrucciones por el mail ok…—Me dijo algo confundido, como si se sintiera de momentos mal…

—Está bien…gracias por todo…—Susurré.

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Definitivamente debo evitar verme con Inuyasha y Aome juntos, que mi hermano y yo estuviéramos peleando discretamente delante de ella, era demasiado malo, por que no tengo el poder de contenerme si se refiere a ella, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

—Sr. Taisho…—Me dice Margarita mi secretaria al verme llegar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Srta. Robles? —Siempre llamo a mis empleados por su apellido, excepto a Aome…

—Ya le han llegado los papeleos que quería sobre los proyectos a tratar con el Lic. Uriarte…se los puse en su escritorio.

—¿Es todo?

—No, su madre le ha enviado una invitación para que asista al desfile de modas que harán en el salón Rouge—Me dijo—Podrá llevar a un invitado—Añadió.

—Bien…—Dije y me encerré en la oficina, no pensaba ir a ese absurdo desfile de modas, mi madre se dedicaba al diseño de modas y era excelente en lo que hacía, pero esos eventos a mi punto de vista eran aburridos…aunque de ahí pude conseguir buenas citas para rato.

"_Puede llevar acompañante"_ recordé lo ultimo que me dijo mi secretaria, así que telefoneé la extensión de Aome y…

—Bueno—Me contestó.

—Tenemos un evento a las ocho de la noche—Dije sin más.

—¿Qué?—Noté su asombro y confusión.

—Lo que has oído, así que por favor asistente, vístete de traje, que será en un salón.

—Pero…

—Te veo en tu casa ya arreglada a esa hora ok—Le colgué.

Aunque pensándolo bien y dado la clase social de ella…—Robles, necesito que vayas a comprar un vestido—Le dije a mi secretaria que me miró asombrada—Que sea formal para la fiesta de hoy…

—¿Y qué medida Sr.?—Me preguntó.

—Compra un unitalla y ya—Dije al darme cuenta que no me sabia eso—El caso es, que es para una dama un poco más delgada y alta que tú…

—Ok…—Me dijo la secretaria— ¿Alguien de la estructura de la joven nueva?—Se refirió a Aome.

—Exacto…—Seco.

—Ok ya lo hago, ¿A qué hora lo quiere?

—Antes de las cuatro de la tarde y que así sea porque sino la despido Robles…—Le dije amenazante.

— ¡A la orden!—Colgó y la vi cómo salía corriendo de la oficina. Me reí internamente, soy algo pesado como jefe…


	8. Evento

**Cap.7 El evento.**

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Margarita llegó a las tres de la tarde como con diez vestidos a elegir—Sr. Taisho aquí están para que usted elija una opción ¿O quiere que se los lleve a la Srta. Higurashi?

—No, yo elijo el vestido—Le contesté secamente, se supone que sería sorpresa, por eso lo haría no tanto por querer vestir a Aome.

Elegí uno de color rojo, no se veía tan ostentoso ni tampoco sencillo—Perfecto—Dije al verlo, para mi suerte también mi secretaria se encargó de llevarme bolsos de mano y zapatillas, por un momento pensé "Merece un aumento de sueldo"

—¿Ese es el que quiere?—Me preguntó.

—Claro—Le dije, y también elegí lo demás, las zapatillas y el bolso.

—Excelente combinación jefe—Me dijo, ¿Lo diría en serio o broma?

—¿Realmente lo crees?—Le pregunté. Pues a diferencia de mi querida madre yo no me dedico a la moda, pero ella me había enseñado algunas cosas de combinación.

—Claro, su chica lucirá como princesa…—Me sonrió.

—Bien, sólo dime ¿Cuánto fue? Y llévate lo demás…—Ordené.

—Sí…

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Salí de la empresa alas cinco de la tarde, Sesshomaru dijo que me vería en casa, por lo de ese evento pero, ya que es en un salón…

—Liz, ¿Tú me puedes ayudar con algo?—Le pregunté al llegar a casa.

—¿Qué pasa?—Sorprendida, porque ni el "¡Hola ya llegué!" dije.

Le expliqué más o menos, y pues nos apresuramos con eso—Rentemos un vestido—Me propuso.

—Sí…

Apenas iba saliendo cuando…

—¿Sesshomaru?—Lo vi en la puerta de mi casa—Creí que vendrías a las ocho…

—Olvidé darte esto—Me dio una caja blanca y una bolsa de color blanca igual con el logo de una tienda creo…

—¿Qué es esto?—Le pregunté.

—Lo que usarás en el evento.

—Pero…

—Nada—Me interrumpió—Sólo póntelo que ya en cuanto acabes nos vamos.

—Bien…

Y ya me sentía demasiado comprometida con él, escuela, y ahora ¿vestirme? No soy oportunista ni nada, algún día veré ¿Cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por mí, Sesshomaru? Me dije internamente. Y me fui a vestir en lo que Lizbeth se quedó hablando con él, al parecer ya estaba listo pues se veía elegante.

Cuando vi el vestido no lo pude creer ¿Cuánto te gastarías Sessh? De plano que me sentía fatal, por lo que hacia por mí, ¿Y ahora qué hago? Tenía que hablar con él…pero bueno el evento es pronto y me espera, así que tendré que esperar.

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Al menos vi que Aome no se tarda tanto como otras chicas en arreglarse, salió al poco rato, con el vestido, se le veía muy bien, hasta la Sra. Lizbeth casi se va de espaldas al verla, sonreí al verla, al oír los comentarios de mi "futura suegra" me reí un poco, tú no lo sabes Aome, pero un día serás la orgullosa Sra. De Taisho.

—¿Nos espera un momento joven?—Me dijo Lizbeth—Voy a darle el último retoque a ésta niña…

—Perfecto…—Sonreí.

Ya después salieron, al parecer la peinó y maquillo, pero no exagerado, muy bien, creo que no puedo elegir mejor mujer que tú, pienso al verla.

—Nos vamos—Me dice, y la tomo del brazo. No hablamos mucho en el camino, sólo le dije que era un evento importante.

Llegamos al salón, vi que mucha gente y sobre todo hombres, miraban a Aome con asombro, de verdad se veía muy bien, nos recibió mi madre en la entrada del salón, siempre hacía eso en todos y cada uno de sus eventos.

—¡Hijo mío!—Me abrazó—Que gusto que vinieras, ya hace tiempo que no asistías…y acompañado ¿eh? ¿Quién es ésta linda joven?

—Aome Higurashi…es mi asistente personal y amiga también madre—Dije—Y Aome ella es mi madre Irasue Taisho…

—Mucho gusto Sra.—Dijo Aome.

—El gusto es mío—Dijo mi madre—Y pues espero disfruten la pasarela, ojalá te guste algún modelo de los que hice—Le guiñó el ojo—Hijo tu padre está esperándote adentro…

—Bien allá nos vemos mamá—Le dije.

—¿Pasarela de modas?—Me dijo Aome cuando nos alejamos de mi madre.

—Sí mi madre, es modista, muy reconocida por cierto.

—¿Y seguro que esto le concierne ala empresa?—Creo que ya se estaba dando cuenta.

—Por un lado sí, como es la esposa del dueño de la empresa, vienen varios empresarios y accionistas de la misma, incluyéndonos a nosotros—Le dije como explicación…era cierto que iban algunos accionistas de la empresa, más que nada por la amistad que tenía con mi familia.

—Hijo ¡Que bueno que decidiste asistir!—Me dijo mi padre, y me abrazó—Oh ella es tu acompañante ¿verdad?

—Aome Higurashi, él es mi padre Inu Taisho, dueño de la empresa, y padre ellas es mi asistente personal y amiga, Aome Higurashi.

—Mucho gusto linda—Le dijo—¿No te molesta si te aparto de mi hijo unos minutos?—Le preguntó.

—No para nada—Sonrió—Aquí los espero.

—Hijo ¿Ella es la mujer que quieres para esposa?—Me dijo mi padre.

—Eh ¿Por qué dices eso?—¿Cómo es que mi padre…?

—Hijo me mantengo informado de lo que ocurre en la empresa, no me puedes hacer tonto, ok…y tu hermano me ha mencionado cosas sobre ti y ella…

—Aja, ¿Qué con eso?

—¡Es una niña! ¿A ver qué edad tiene?—Me preguntó.

—No es una niña, tiene dieciocho años y por favor padre, te pido discreción, por ahora ella sólo es mi amiga y ya…

—¿Así que no sabe que la contemplas para esposa?

—No lo sabe, y no lo sabrá hasta que las cosas se den por sí solas, ok…

—¿Y si no se dan?

—Pues me caso con la mujer que quieres y ya, pero eso sí no te aseguro durar una eternidad con tu candidata—Le dije, pues le daría el gusto de verme casado, pero si no es con Aome, no pienso durar más que unos meses y ya.

—Has lo que creas correcto hacer, solamente ten cuidado es una niña…

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Me quedé un rato ahí esperando a Sesshomaru y a su padre, y de pronto vi llegar a Inuyasha, lo quise ir a saludar pero…lo vi acompañado de una mujer refinada, de su brazo, y oí murmuraciones de la gente de que estaba comprometido con ella…yo sé que nunca he convivido bastante con él, ni sé mucho de él, como ahora estoy conociendo a su hermano, pero internamente Inuyasha me interesaba en demasía…

—Hola Aome—Dijo al verme y me sonrió—De seguro mi hermano te trajo.

—Sí, hola Inu…vine con Sesshomaru pero está con tu papá…

—Amor ¿no piensas presentarme?—Le dijo su acompañante.

—Oh sí, Aome ella es mi prometida Kikyo Aragonés, y mi amor ella es Aome Higurashi, una amiga de mi hermano—Le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto querida—Me dijo, la verdad se veía simpática su novia, y conociendo a Inuyasha en su forma de ser seguro ella es una buena mujer— ¿Sabes? tienes suerte, ya que Sesshomaru nunca viene acompañado a las pasarelas de su madre, hasta hoy…y claro ya hacía años que no venía…

—Pues supongo, gracias…—Sonreí.

—Bueno te hacemos compañía hasta que mi cuñado venga ok—Me sonrió—Sirve que nos conocemos más, yo radico en Italia, pero nunca me pierdo estos eventos de mi suegra…

Creo que me estaba ganando a una amiga con Kikyo…porque me habló de su trabajo, que tenía de publicista en Italia, y por eso no estaba con su amado, pero ya en unos meses más o en un año, estaría aquí en México con él…

Después ya vimos que Sesshomaru ya venía…—Hola cuñado—Le sonrió amistosamente.

—Kikyo no pensé verte aquí…—Dijo serio.

—Al que no pensé ver aquí es a ti, ya tenía años que no venías, pero mira que gusto y con una linda chica ¿eh? Bien que te lo tenías guardado…—Le guiñó el ojo.

Inuyasha me apartó un poco al ver a Kikyo y Sesshomaru hablando.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté confundida.

—Aome es urgente que hablemos, no aquí, pero si puedes mañana dime y yo te busco…—Me dijo angustiado.

— ¿Qué no piensas estar con tu novia?—Sorprendida, pues un enamorado eso hace y más si casi no se ven ¿o no?

—Kikyo se va temprano, su trabajo, ya sabes, pero de verdad por lo que más quieras, tenemos que hablar…

—Está bien, mañana temprano te busco en la oficina—Le dije antes que Sesshomaru me llevara a ver la pasarela. Pues Irasue ya estaba anunciando el inicio.


	9. La verdad

**Cap.8 La verdad…**

(Narrado por Aome)

La pasarela estuvo divina, vi varias damas de la alta sociedad, decidiendo ¿Qué modelo comprar? Y haciendo comparaciones en que si la pasarela de Francia, Otoño 96 y no sé que más, fueron términos que no entendí por que no soy amante de la moda, al menos no de esa forma…

Ya cuando finalizó, le pedí a Sesshomaru que me indicara ¿Dónde estaba el baño? Y ya después de señalarme el lugar le dije un "No tardo"

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Quise acompañarla a esperarla afuera del baño, pero no le dije nada, sólo para no ganarme una mirada fulminante que dijera "Eres un pervertido", así que cuando la vi entrar, me fui a esperar afuera disimuladamente.

—Amor, hasta que te dignas a aparecer—Me dijo una voz que claramente reconocí.

—Kagura, ¿Qué quieres?—Le dije molesto.

—Ay mi vida, me recibes con un gusto—Sarcástica.

—Tú y yo no somos nada…—La miré con enojo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme después de todo lo que hizo?

—Cierto—Se rió a carcajadas—Tú y yo ya disfrutamos y obtuvimos del uno al otro lo que queríamos, tú mi cuerpo, yo tu dinero…

—Que cínica eres—Le dije con desdén.

—Es la verdad cariñito, y dime ¿Qué piensas obtener de esa niña? Porque mira que te veo muy pendiente de ella, ¡por Dios Sessh! no pensé que te rebajarías a dejarte engatusar por una niña…—Me dijo.

—Y yo no pensé que con el linaje que dices llevar tú fueras sólo una caza fortunas, así que déjame en paz—Le dije molesto—Y para que te quede claro, esa niña como le dices, será muy pronto mi esposa, así que no te metas, ya obtuviste de mí lo que deseabas, y yo también, ya jugamos, nos aburrimos, ¿Qué más da?

—Esa niña te trae loco, en fin disfrútala unos años, algún día se aburrirá de ti…que lástima me das, te quieres casar con ella, porque seguramente afirma estar muy enamorada de ti, es su edad, pero ya verás que cuando lleven unos años de casados, apuesto mi vida a que te cambiará por un hombre más joven que tú, o quizá por tu dinero no te deje pero, los cuernos si te pondrá—Se burló—Ya te imagino con ella, registrando un hijo bastardo de ella pensando que tú eres el padre, pobre imbécil.

—¡Cállate ya!—Le grité, no se dieron cuenta, la música estaba elevada, y mi madre era el centro de atención—No te permito que me hables de esa forma, no tienes derecho—Le agarré la mano con fuerza—Y escúchame, déjame en paz, esa niña como dices, será mi esposa, y por esa razón, sé que no es una cualquiera como tú…

—Me lastimas Sesshomaru—No le hice caso, la agarré con más fuerza.

—Sesshomaru—Dijo una voz tras de mí, era Aome…solté a Kagura.

—Así que ella es la niña destinada a ser tu futura esposa—Dijo Kagura al ver a Aome, lo dijo con burla lo sé—Disfrútala mientras puedas, ya después te acordarás de lo que te he dicho, pobre iluso…—Se fue riéndose a carcajadas…

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto? Porque Sesshomaru yo escuché todo…—Me dijo seria.

Ahora sí, no había paso atrás, debía decirle la verdad, de todo, y así como podría entenderme, o como podría ganarme su desprecio, ¿Qué más daba? Algún día se enteraría. —Te lo diré todo, pero aquí no—Le dije, conteniendo mi coraje—Sólo déjame despedirme de mi familia, ¿está bien?

—Bien, yo te acompaño—Me dijo y me tomó del brazo, ¿Era para aparentar o le nacía hacerlo? No tuve tiempo de responderme, me encontré pronto frente a mis padres y hermano, diciéndoles que ya nos íbamos, querían que nos quedáramos más tiempo, pero expliqué que ya era tarde, y salimos de ahí…

La lleve a un parque cercano, se negó a ir a un restaurant, me sugirió que fuera un lugar tranquilo y aislado de gente, así que la llevé afuera del palacio de Bellas Artes, tenía buena luz y no estaba lejos del salón.

—Pase lo que pase—Le dije—Cuando yo finalice y me maldigas de por vida, te llevaré a tu casa, no dejaré que te vayas sola a estás horas ok…

—Está bien, ya dime la verdad…

—Bien, te lo mereces, así que iniciaré diciéndote que la mujer que viste fue una aventura antigua que tuve, y todo lo que oíste, sí es verdad, yo he sido toda mi vida, un mujeriego incapaz de amar a alguien de verdad, así que no me molestaba que las mujeres sólo quisieran mi dinero, al fin de cuentas yo obtenía su cuerpo…—Le dije—Por esa razón, me has conocido como un depravado, pero realmente me interesas y no por tu cuerpo sino hace mucho te lo habría pedido, el punto es, mi padre está harto de verme con una mujer y otra, y me ha propuesto que…

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Fue impactante escuchar lo que dijo Sesshomaru, su padre le dio de plazo un año y medio para sentar cabeza, y la primera en la que piensa es ¿en mí?

—Aome, no te pienso forzar a nada, si te ayudo no es por que debas pagarme casándote conmigo, ¡nunca! Ok te respeto, te quiero, y de verdad cuando decidí ayudarte lo hice sin pensar en nada más que eso, aunque sea difícil creerme—Me dijo.

— ¿Por qué yo Sessh? ¿Por qué me quieres por esposa si yo no te he dado motivos?—Le dije—Te agradezco por ayudarme, y pienso pagártelo un día, con trabajo, dinero, pero algún día lo haré…

—No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues—Me dijo serio—Lo hago porque quiero y punto, pude haberte pedido que me pagaras aquel día que me dijiste ¿Qué me pedirás a cambio? Y te dije que nada, y así será…

— ¿Entonces cómo piensas volverme tu esposa en un año y medio?—Le pregunté.

—Eso sólo si tú un día llegas a sentir algo por mí, no creo que te interese mi dinero y de eso me alegro, por primera vez alguien que no me ve con signo de pesos en la cara—Me miró fijamente—Pero si te pido que me dejes conocerte, y que te permitas conocerme, si no sientes nada por mí cuando me hayas conocido, no me enojaré y simplemente seguiremos como amigos y ya…

—Pero lo de tu padre…

—Ya le dije que sí me casaré pero no pienso durar mucho con su candidata, así que yo sabré ¿Cómo me las arreglo en eso ok? Sólo te pido que pienses sobre lo que te digo de conocernos, si quieres que sea por unos meses, no exactamente el año y medio, ¿No sé qué pienses?

¡Pues no sabia qué pensar! Así que sólo me limite a decirle—Déjame pensarlo ¿sí?

—Está bien, y gracias por no maldecirme—Sonrió.

—Tonto ¿Qué me crees Hulk o qué?—Dije recordándole la película del hombre verde, que se volvía monstruo al enojarse.

—Mmm ¿Lo contesto?—Me dijo burlón…

—Oye…—Le pegué un codazo no muy fuerte.

— ¿Ya quieres ir a casa, o nos quedamos a disfrutar del panorama?—Me preguntó Sesshomaru.

Optamos por estar un rato más ahí, caminando por el palacio, y admirar las luces que había a su alrededor, mientras Sessh, me contaba algunas historias de los artistas que habían pisado el palacio.

* * *

Al día siguiente fue un pesar, estaba desvelada, llegué algo tarde a casa, claro Sesshomaru me llevó y explicó que el evento acabó hasta noche, total, ahora debía alistarme para no llegar tarde, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo haré cuando ya entre a clases? No me respondí, vi un SMS de Inuyasha en mi cel. ¡Demonios quedamos de vernos temprano!

— ¡Ya me voy, se cuidan, nos vemos más tarde bye!—Dije al salir ya para mi trabajo y ver a mi familia desayunando…

— ¡Tu desayuno niña!—Me dijo Lizbeth.

—Me lo guardan para más tarde, ya tengo que salir adiós…—Y me fui corriendo a tomar el metro, y ya cuando llegué me dirigí directamente a hablar con Inuyasha. Aunque ya imaginaba ¿De qué hablaríamos?

—Pensé que no vendrías—Me dijo Inuyasha al verme.

—Lo siento es que me quedé dormida, hasta que mi celular vibró—Me disculpé.

—Ok—Se rió y después se tornó serio—No te conozco mucho, pero te estimo mujer—Me dijo de forma tierna—Y sólo quiero decirte que debes cuidarte de mi hermano…

— ¿Por qué?—No le soltaría el "ya lo sé" tan pronto.

—Bien, a ver si no te molestas, mira mi padre es un hombre de negocios, serio y respetable, y mi hermano pues a pesar de su edad, no se ha comportado como mi padre quisiera, te explico, mi padre espera que un día Sesshomaru ya deje de ser un completo mujeriego y depravado creo que esa parte ya la sabes de él…

—Aja…

—Y como no le ve una novia seria, se ha visto en la opción de arreglarle un matrimonio, cosa que no le gusta, sabe que nosotros tenemos el derecho de elegir, por eso le ha dado de plazo dieciocho meses para hacerse de alguien formal y sentar cabeza—Hizo una pausa—Él aceptó, no de muy de buena gana, pero mis sospechas son, Aome él te contempla a ti, como su candidata a ser su futura esposa, lo sospechaba pero ya vi que estoy en lo correcto…

—Ah…

—Sí, no sé si sea malo o bueno, pero no me gustaría que él ahora que te ayuda en la escuela y cosas así, te quiera pedir a cambio eso, por eso te pido que tengas cuidado, además ve las edades, son diez años eres un niña a lado de él…que ya casi entra a los treinta en un par de años más…

No supe ¿Qué decirle? Simplemente me incomodé con su palabra "niña" pues me hacía recordar lo que dijo anoche esa mujer a Sesshomaru.

—Ya sólo que tú sientas algo por él que lo dudo…—Me dijo Inuyasha—De cualquier modo cuídate, mi hermano no es malo, pero pues su forma no es la correcta…

—Descuida Inuyasha, él mismo ayer me dijo todo…—Le dije y vi que me veía con asombro.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Nada…no se atreverá a forzarme en nada, tan sólo quiere que me de la oportunidad de tratarlo un tiempo, y si algo se da que bueno y si no pues lástima…

— ¿Aceptaste?—Preguntó sobresaltado, que extraño era este chico…

—Lo estoy considerando aún, pero gracias por preocuparte, y por un lado entiendo a tu padre, es irónico que tu hijo menor se vaya a casar antes que el mayor—Le dije disimulando mi tristeza, tal vez si debía probarme con Sessh y así no dejar que mi obsesión por Inuyasha crezca cada día más, ahora que puedo y que no estoy tan clavada en él.

—Pues sí…yo me debo casar quizá ya iniciando el año—Me dijo, me sorprendí cuando dijo "debo"

— ¿Debes?

—Eh…sí, no es matrimonio arreglado—Sonrió—Es que conozco a Kikyo desde años atrás, fuimos muy amigos en la infancia, y pues hace años que prometimos casarnos ya estando grandes, y ya casi es el tiempo—Sonrió.

—Lo bueno es que la amas…—Le dije intentando captar algo más allá…

—La quiero mucho, la conozco y me conoce muy bien…

—Ah…pues está bien que se amen, espero sean felices…—Me di cuenta que Inu no estaba tan loco de amor por su prometida, mi corazón palpitó y mi mente en fracciones de segundos trabajó muchas ideas pero…no me haré ilusiones vanas, me dije y con eso calmé mis emociones.

—Gracias linda, pero por ahora me preocupas tú, cuídate y sea lo que decidas, piénsalo muy bien, no te precipites, no creo que sea tu plan llegar al altar a los diecinueve…

—Hay muchas cosas que no estaban en mis planes y están sucediendo—Sonreí melancólicamente—Pero gracias por todo Inu, ya debo irme, Sessh no tarda en llegar y me pedirá explicación de ¿Por qué no lo esperé?—Reí nerviosamente.

—Está bien, gracias por tu tiempo—me abrazó.

Por ¡Dios! Que ya no haga nada porque, no sé que me pasará…así que terminé pronto con el abrazo y salí de su oficina a la mía…hecha un mar de dudas, Sesshomaru, y mi estúpido corazón que tenía que fijarse en el menor de los Taisho, siendo que yo di ese corazón a otro, años atrás…Kouga…y después de él lo di por muerto, el amor no debía estar presente en mi vida jamás…

"Enamórate de alguien que te ame a ti, no tú a él, por que si tú amas, entregas todo, él verá que lo amas bastante y te hará sufrir, y sufrirás más cuando él se vaya, pero si él te ama, te tratará como reina, y todo acabará cuando tú quieras, no cuando él diga" palabras sabias de mi amiga Sango Orozco, palabras que no tomé en cuenta al aceptar a Kouga, y que se hicieron realidad cuando él se fue…

—Enamórate de alguien que te ame a ti, no tú a él…—Me repetí en voz baja, y vi llegar a Sesshomaru…


	10. La decisión

**Cap.9 La decisión final.**

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Me ha sorprendido que mi hermano le contara todo a Aome, pero ¿Qué intención tendrá él? ¿En verdad será tal como le ha dicho? Por un lado no me gustaría que Aome fuera lastimada…es una niña, bueno quizá ya no tanto, tengo veinticuatro años y admito la chica es bella y me atrae…pero claro tengo compromiso en puerta…

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que Sesshomaru me dijo su relevante verdad, y desde que hablé con Inuyasha, claro que no le tuve respuesta pronta a Sesshomaru, pero para eso me dio de plazo ésta semana y ahora ya le tengo su respuesta.

Nos citamos a la salida del trabajo, ya tiene unos días que entré a clases y desde entonces mi papá se inició en la empresa como almacenista, lo malo es no irme con él a casa, pero los almacenes no están donde yo trabajo.

Salí de la escuela con dirección al trabajo, menos mal que mis cuatro exámenes no estaban tan pesados—Vámonos Srta. —Me dijo un hombre en un auto, Sesshomaru sonreí, se toma tan a pecho esto de ser mi tutor…y se supone que ya soy mayor de edad…

—Gracias…

— ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

—Regulares…

—Ah… ¿Regulares? ¿Cómo con cuanto saldrás un seis, un siete…?

—No lo sé—Me reí—Sólo que hacer cuatro exámenes de cien preguntas cada uno en dos días, no es tan sencillo ok…

—Bien como digas, pero creo que te ha faltado un examen—Me dijo de forma burlona.

—Son la siguiente semana, tendré tiempo de estudiar y practicar aún…

—No, otro examen—Insistió.

— ¿Cuál?—Seguí sin entender.

—Ok…me refiero a que si ¿Ya tienes una respuesta para mí?—Me preguntó serio.

— ¿Qué no era para la salida?

—Ya es la salida—Me bromeó—En serio ¿Ya la tienes?

—Ya…—Sonreí.

— ¿Y?

—Te esperas a la salida del trabajo—Me burlé, lo haría sufrir un poco.

— ¿Qué? No, dímelo ya—Me miró implorante.

—No…

—Hey…

—No…

—Uhm ya qué, no pienso rogarte—Se burló.

—Lo acabas de hacer—Me burlé.

—Higurashi me estás provocando—Me miró de una forma ¿Seductora?

— ¡Llegamos a la oficina!—Dije al ver el edificio, y me salí rápido.

—Oye yo iba a abrirte la puerta…—Me reclamó.

—Gracias, será en la siguiente lo prometo, y en la salida te digo.

Meneó la cabeza y se rió, entramos cada quien a su respectiva oficina, ¿De verdad tenía su respuesta? Me pregunté antes de entrar, y encontrarme con…

—Inuyasha…

—Hola—Me sonrió—Sólo vine para saludarte, ya ves que ya no tengo el derecho de mandarte a nada—Burlón.

—Por favor—Me reí—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, yo te respeto, y también te considero mi jefe.

—Es mejor que me consideres como amigo, como jefe no convengo—Me bromeó.

—Ok amigo, aparte de saludarme ¿Has venido por algo más?—Le pregunté.

—Sí, pero estamos en horas de trabajo, así que mejor te busco un fin de semana ¿Te parece? Claro eso si mi hermano no se posesiona de ti también—Se rió.

Me reí nerviosamente, Sesshomaru es muy posesivo, y en cuanto le tenga su respuesta aún más…—Pues ya veremos una forma, si quieres yo te llamo ¿Está bien?

—Está bien—Sonrió—Cuídate.

Después de que Inuyasha se fue, me puse a trabajar si es que a eso le llama uno trabajar, pues aunque archivaba los datos, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar y mis ojos no paraban de ver el reloj…Cinco en punto, miré después de unas horas, casi me siento como gallina al matadero, ya debía decírselo…

—Listo Srta. Su turno ha acabado—Me dijo Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien, gracias…

—Vámonos y conste me debes una respuesta.

—Llegando a…

—Ok seré paciente—Me interrumpió. Y nos dirigimos a una plaza, creo, él eligió el lugar ésta vez…

Nos sentamos en unas bancas, era un lugar calmado, por suerte…

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Genial, listo para escuchar la decisión de Aome, fuera lo que fuera, no me daré por vencido por un día tenerla conmigo, quizá suene obsesivo, pero es la primera vez que me enfoco demasiado en una mujer…Mi familia y todo el mundo la ven como niña, y quizá me vea mal por ser mayor que ella diez años, pero siempre me ha importado un comino lo que digan de mí, ahora sólo me importa lo que ella diga o quiera…

— ¿Y bien?—Le pregunto, algo impaciente, es un tanto extraño que yo me sienta impaciente por algo…

—Bueno esto no es fácil ok…no por ti, por mí…—Me comenzó a decir—No sé si mi padre te contó, que sólo una vez he salido con un chico—Negué con la cabeza, yo no me enfoqué en su vida pasada, pensando que por su juventud, no había nada de qué preocuparse—Perfecto—Me dijo tomando algo de aire, quizá recordar eso le duela, pensé—Yo…quise mucho a un chico de Saltillo, lo conocí en mi primer bachiller, justo cuando entré a clases por primera vez, y bueno nos tratamos por dos años, un tiempo como amigos y otro como pareja…

—Bien—Fue lo único que me limité a decir…

—Fue la persona que más amé, pero pues no siempre sale todo como uno quiere ¿verdad?—Noté que sus ojos le brillaban hablando de él—Se fue a estudiar fuera, pero yo no lo supe hasta el día en que me dijo, los siento hasta aquí todo, tengo que irme lejos, salgo en tres horas…

—Y ¿A dónde se fue?—Pregunté, la vi con los ojos llorosos, por un momento me dieron ganas de matar a ese imbécil.

—España…—Intentó calmarse—En fin, yo sabía que su carrera era poco común aquí, pero nunca me habló de planes de estudiar lejos, teníamos otros planes, él según trataría de estudiar aquí, aunque fuera arquitectura que también le gustaba, y ya cuando el acabara su profesión y yo la mía, pues intentaríamos hacer una familia, ya sabes…

—Demasiada juventud, y demasiados planes que uno hace regularmente cuando tiene madurez—Le dije—Los amores de esa edad, son inolvidables, pero por desgracia acaban por lo mismo que uno no sabe que quiere, en ese momento…

—Lo sé—Me dijo—Yo sé que todo tiene un inicio así como un final, pero ¿Qué haces cuándo la persona que amas te dice cada día que estará contigo por siempre? Cuando aparentemente, su relación parece la mejor del mundo, ya que no hay peleas, y de un día para otro ¿adiós?

La abracé, yo solía ser ese tipo de chicos, en mi adolescencia…algunas de mis novias que tuve y sobre todo Sara una chica que tocaba la flauta en la orquesta escolar, fuimos novios en tercero de secundaria y como acostumbraba decirle que toda la vida estaría con ella, a veces me decía _"No me digas para siempre, yo sé que es temporal, así que no nos hagamos promesas tontas, porque me dolerá perderte y preguntarme ¿Dónde quedó el por siempre?" _Y sí, terminé con ella después de unos meses, lástima porque fue quizá la única que me entregó todo por que en verdad me quería…

—En fin—Me dijo Aome, sacándome de mis pensamientos—Quiero decirte que si acepto salir contigo, y conocernos, si quieres considerar esto como que ya somos novios está bien—Me abrazó—Pero no te puedo prometer, que te ame tan pronto, porque…aunque ya tiene tiempo, soy una persona que le cuesta superar ciertas cosas…

Me sentí feliz de saber que me aceptaba—Descuida, no te pediré que me digas cosas que no sientes ok—Le besé la frente—Con que estés dispuesta a intentar, me conformo, ya veré yo la forma de ganarme tu corazón con el tiempo…

Y también vería la forma de no fallarle, porque a pesar de que sentía algo por ella, y que yo quiero llamar obsesión quizá, necesitaba por primera vez en mi vida, intentar amar a alguien de verdad, y no jugar como siempre lo hacía, la verdad, ésta había sido la primera vez que recordaba a Sara, desde que salí de secundaria…Y todo gracias a Aome…

—Bien…entonces tú ya eres mi novia, y te prometo que intentaré hacerte feliz, no te juraré nada, sólo gracias por aceptar—La abracé aún más.

— ¿Y el trato de tu padre?—Me preguntó, separándose un poco de mí.

—Empecemos por lo básico ¿Está bien?—Asintió—Nos casaremos sólo, si tú quieres, no tanto por el trato de mi padre, pero si espero que sea antes o en el tiempo pactado, cuando suceda…

—Bien…

Después de eso, ya me dirigí a llevarla a su casa, me podía despedir dándole un beso, total ya era mi novia, pero no lo hice, no quería empezar de nuevo todo mal, aunque me sorprendí cuando sentí sus labios con los míos, ella me besó…no hice más que corresponderle, y la abracé…quizá no será un mal inicio…pensé mientras la besaba…


	11. Sé tú misma

**Cap.10 Sé tu misma.**

(Narrado por Aome)

Bien, ya había aceptado a Sesshomaru como mi novio…y aparte lo besé, Dios ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? De cualquier modo mi padre nos descubrió.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—Dijo mi padre al verme tan cerca de él, al menos no vio cuando lo besé…creo.

—Nada Sr. Higurashi, yo ya me despedía…—Dijo Sesshomaru.

— ¿No quiere pasar?—Le preguntó.

—Mejor en otra ocasión, tengo que hacer algunos asuntos, espero le haya gustado el puesto que le conseguí…—Le dijo.

—Claro gracias…

Después de eso, él se fue, y bien tuve que decírselos a ambos, más que nada por la mirada de mi padre…me conocía y lo conocía tan bien, que no pude ocultarle nada.

—Pues, seré directa, papá ya que por tu mirada, creo que no tengo que hacer tanto rodeo en esto—Le dije.

—Aja…

—Sesshomaru me ha pedido que salga con él y acepté es todo…—Dije sin más.

Se quedaron un poco asombrados, un poco, ya notaban ciertas acciones en él, que no dudo que se lo hayan esperado.

—Yo sólo te diré lo que siempre desde que entraste a secundaria te he dicho, Yo cuido a mi hija, mi hija cuida su cuerpo, y tú ya sabes ¿A qué me refiero…?—Me dijo serio, pero no molesto, espero…

Y ya después, sólo escuché un—Bien hecho, es guapo y tiene dinero—Por parte de Lizbeth, sé que fue broma, siempre me ha dicho que me consiga un hombre con dinero, pero antes que eso, que sea alguien que me trate bien, sin vicios, y creo que sonrió porque al parecer seguí su consejo…en realidad, sólo lo hice porque no concibo la idea de tener que amargarme más la existencia con algo que ya no puede ser más, y para quitarme de la mente a un hombre comprometido.

Claro que al día siguiente, Sesshomaru supo que mis padres lo sabían ya, yo se lo dije cuando tuve tiempo de estar con él…es extraño, si no lo amo, ¿Por qué correspondo a sus caricias, y besos? El cuerpo a veces te exige por sí mismo, me ha dicho mi padre desde años atrás…quizá sea eso…

—Tu padre me considerará un cobarde por no decirle desde ayer—Me dijo Sesshomaru.

—Para mí, creo que estuvo mejor así, me corresponde más a mí decirlo con ellos, supongo…

Se rió un poco—Nada, será la última vez que esto pase, somos pareja y tus problemas también son míos ok…

—"¿Pareja?"—Pensé, y asentí, recordando que era una de las tantas cosas que Kouga solía decir.  
-

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Vi que se puso algo pensativa cuando le dije que éramos pareja, bueno lo somos, será difícil ganarme tu amor, pero no imposible, yo haré que el recuerdo de ese imbécil, se disipe de tu memoria cuanto antes, y por eso he pedido que investiguen de él, ésta vez Jaken no me podía fallar.

—Sesshomaru—Me llamó a mi celular, como a eso de las tres de la tarde.

— ¿Qué pasó Jaken?—Le pregunté un tanto frío.

—Tengo ya todo lo que me has pedido, ve tu correo, ahí tendrás información de ese tipo…

—Perfecto, más tarde te veo para que cobres tus honorarios—Me refería así con él porque aparte investigador privado, llevaba casos de juzgado, y dentro de todo fuimos grandes amigos de escuela, a la fecha, pero estando en la oficina, no soy más que el director general de ésta empresa y lo sabe, así como sé que estando él en su despacho, lo debo ver como Licenciado.

Por algo seguíamos siendo tan unidos, nos parecíamos un poco en esa disciplina, algo, con Aome rompí las reglas…desde el inicio y lo sé.

La información de ese joven no era tan relevante, excepto que radicaba en Andalucía como me había dicho Aome pero…

—A como de lugar, haré que lo saques de tu mente, no merece ni siquiera que le recuerdes en lo mínimo—Me propuse, al descubrir cierta parte de su información confidencial, Jaken era muy detallado y eficaz, por eso se le conocía como el mejor entre los investigadores privados…

A la salida, vi a mi novia, hablando con mi hermano, se rieron juntos, de algo que no sabía ¿Qué era?—Bien mi amor, ya es hora de irnos—Le dije, para hacer notar a mi hermano, que Aome, es mía, y nada más.

— ¿Ustedes dos?—Dijo sorprendido.

—Así es—Le dije antes de que Aome hablara—Así que la respetas porque desde ayer ya es tu cuñada—Quise sonar un tanto en broma, aunque por dentro sintiera ¿celos?

— ¡Felicidades por los dos!—Me abrazó de repente, pero con eso, creo que me sentí mal por mi acto.

Después abrazó a Aome, vi que se sorprendió y por un instante percibí algo de tristeza en sus ojos—En verdad que bien por ustedes, pero hermano, no te pases de posesivo, si ya antes lo eras, ahora será peor, suerte para ti Aome…

—Gracias Inu—Le dijo al fin—Y lo sé… ¿Qué haré con tu hermano tan posesivo y celoso?—Rió.

—Nada mi vida, soportarme nada más, y amarme—Le dije en son de burla, la abracé y la besé, aún estando mi hermano presente.

— ¿No creen que hay mejores sitios para esto?—Me dijo, sonriendo.

— ¿Y yo que digo cuando besas a tu prometida eh? Y mira que ustedes son más…—Aome me tapó la boca.

—No es necesario, decir las intimidades de nadie—Le vi nerviosa—Bien Inuyasha nos vemos otro día, mi amor nos vamos—Me jaló de repente. ¿Estaré pagando por mi conducta anterior con ella? Creo que sí…

—Veo que te apena hablar de cosas personales—Le dije y me reí cuando salimos.

—Más si está toda la oficina mirándote ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—Me dijo, sonando como a regaño, es verdad, muchos nos miraban a los tres.

—Se supone que lo íbamos a llevar de forma "discreta"—Me dijo de nuevo—Y ya toda la oficina lo sabe…

—Por Dios, mi vida, lo que digan ahí me viene valiendo, el que les paga soy yo, y además Aome, muchos creían esto desde antes de que fuera…

— ¡Ay, ya ni me digas! lo sé y todo por tu culpa…—Suspiró.

— ¿Piensas enojarte conmigo? ¿Será nuestra primer pelea de pareja?—Dije en broma.

—Deja de hacerte el chistosito, y no, no estoy molesta pero sigue así, y no verás ni como contentarme…

—Yo creo que si tengo la receta a tus enojos…—La besé de nuevo como la primer vez que la conocí, me satisfacía saber, que ese idiota se perdió y se perdería de todo lo que ella es, se separó de mí, y pidió que la llevara a casa, no lo haría, quería pasar tiempo con ella, no haría que nuestra relación fuera monótona, de su casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la oficina y de ahí de nuevo a su casa, eso sí que no…

Al menos accedió, la llevé a una obra de teatro que habían puesto hace poco…Duró si acaso dos horas, me aburre el teatro…Pero ella me dijo que quería ver esa obra, así que trataría de complacerle en lo que quisiera.

— ¿Y bien como te resultó?—Me preguntó.

—Estupenda, no sabes la escena donde sale el niño, me gusta más—Le mentí en son de burla y lo notó.

— ¡Ya lo sé fue aburrida! A mí también me aburrió…—Me dijo—En mi vida había visto una obra de teatro —Confesó.

— ¿Y entonces porqué…?—Confundido.

—Pensé que era algo que comúnmente harías por tu familia y estatus social…—Me dijo, y la abracé.

—Si te preocupa, el no saber cosas de etiqueta, olvídalo, eso es lo que menos me importa, te quiero a ti, más no quiero que hagas cosas que no te gustan, eso sí nos e te ocurra pedirme ir a ver un concierto de ópera, a menos que me quieras ver dormido…—Me reí.

—Está bien, aunque…tu familia… ¿Qué dirá?—Vi una duda en su mirar.

—Mi padre sólo quiere que elija a alguien que yo ame y ya…—La besé—Eso cuenta para él.

—Bien, espero tu padre no me pregunte de temas como éste—Se refirió al teatro y cosas así.

—Mi amor—Me reí—Mi padre es experto en el tema, y muchas cosas más, así que hay variedad con mi familia descuida…Aunque tienes razón, ya debería hacer que conozcas bien a mi familia…—Me miró sorprendida—Sí, a ver si en estos días, te llevo a la casa a conocerlos…en la hora de la comida o a la salida no sé…

— ¿Qué? Ehm…es que yo…

—Sólo quiero que seas tú misma y ya sólo eso…—La interrumpí—A mis padres les gusta la gente honesta, aunque sea sencilla, antes que alguien refinado, pero hipócrita…

—Ok…creo que tendrás que enseñarme muchas cosas entonces…—Me dijo, y me abrazó, supongo que por esto pasan todas las parejas de distinta clase social…No quiero que ella cambie, pero ya veré la forma en que confié más en lo que es…


	12. Amigo

**Cap.11 Amigo.**  
(Narrado por Aome)

Supongo que no será difícil querer a Sesshomaru, es muy comprensivo, si ayer actué así con él, fue porque me importa mucho, lo que se dirá en su familia, ellos son de clase alta, con modales y todo, quizá esperaban que su hijo se fijara en alguien igual que ellos. Pero a Sesshomaru no le importa y más cuando unos días después me dijo…

—"Amor tus suegros te quieren conocer, así que en tres días más que mi padre vuelve de un negocio, tenemos una comida con ellos…"—Me lo dijo tan sonriente, pero por dentro me dio pavor, sé comportarme como se debe, pero no tengo tantos conocimientos, mi padre fue mesero, y se encargó de enseñarme algunas cosas sobre modales y eso. Creo que Sesshomaru notó mi inseguridad porque desde entonces estaba algo molesto conmigo.

Por suerte me tocaba ver a Inuyasha, era sábado y habíamos acordado, salir a hablar…quizá podría verle como un amigo, a veces con sus charlas me hacía ver cosas que yo no…

—Bien Srta.—Me dijo al verme—Espero no traerle problemas con su novio—Bromeó.

—¡Inuyasha…!—Me quejé—Deja de decir eso, que si no yo diría lo mismo de ti…

—Mi novia no es nada celosa, pero mi hermano sí—Se rió—En fin, yo no pensaba que algo entre mi baka hermano y tú se podría dar…—Me dijo.

—Ni yo…—Le dije.

—Bueno si lo digo no es para hacer que te sientas mal, es que mi hermano y su forma de ser, es un mujeriego, bueno era…no quiero que me mates por mi imprudencia—Se rió.

—Por favor nada me extraña, yo pensaba lo mismo…

— ¿Sabes? No te veo tan enamorada como otras…—Me dijo.

—Eh…

—Ok, no me haré tonto, enamorada de mi hermano tú no lo estás—Dijo serio.

Me enfadé un poco por su comentario, pero era cierto, no lo amaba, pero lo intentaría—A nadie se le niega una oportunidad—Le dije.

—No lo tomes a molestia, tú tienes una vida, y tendrás tus razones, no te voy a juzgar en nada, muchos creen que por ser joven se sufre menos…—Dijo con tono melancólico.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti?—Le pregunté, no sé ¿Por qué me surgió esa necesidad de decirle lo que pensaba?

—Claro…—Me abrazó.

—Estoy enamorada de un hombre comprometido—Solté.

— ¿Qué?—Sorprendido…

—No tengo contacto con él descuida, aunque no lo veo tan enamorado con su prometida, me he resignado a quitarme éstas ideas de mi cabeza, y han dicho que un clavo saca otro clavo…yo quiero sacar dos clavos…—Le dije.

—No logro entenderte del todo cariño ¿Me explicas desde el inicio?—Me preguntó.

—Bien…

Le conté sin más, algunos detalles de mi vida pasada, Kouga, y claro el chico comprometido del que no quise revelarle el nombre, ojalá no adivine que es él…

—Uhm…no pensaré que estás jugando con mi hermano—Me dijo—A veces es necesario sacarse de alguna manera una obsesión que traemos en mente…

—Sí…pero igual espero me olvide pronto de éstas ideas que tengo, no serán buenas a futuro para mi relación con tu hermano…

—Obvio…Creo que tú y yo estamos iguales…—Me dijo de repente y me sorprendió ¿Iguales en qué?

—No te entiendo, ¿Por qué iguales tú y yo?—Le pregunté.

—Te explico—Serio—Tú te has comprometido sabiendo que no le amas, y yo me comprometí años atrás por amor, ilusión de infante, lo que tú quieras, pero con el paso de los años, ese compromiso me resulta más un deber…creo que ya no amo tanto como antes a Kikyo…

—Eso lo noté…—Le dije—Al momento en que referías deber, a tu boda.

—Que obvio soy—Se rió—Pero ¿Por qué es que ustedes si nos aman de verdad al pasar los años? Digo tú seguirías amando al tal Kouga, si él no te hubiese dejado, me imagino, y ve, somos nosotros quienes les decimos el por siempre y las ilusionamos para luego decirles adiós…

—Hombres…—Me burlé—Ya en serio, no es tanto que ustedes o nosotras fallemos…simplemente son cosas de la vida, es el tiempo el que decide ¿no?

—Pues sí, tienes razón…—Me abrazó con un brazo, mientras caminábamos—Aome…—Me dijo y le miré expectante.

—Dime…

—Que te importe poco, lo que diga la gente de su relación…—Creo que él y Sesshomaru llevan buena conexión—Mi hermano te ama, o al menos eso creo, lo he visto preocupado por tu inseguridad, sobre que irás a conocer a mi familia ésta semana.

—Si pero…—Me interrumpió.

—Mis padres valoran la sencillez de su gente y su humildad, al comportarse, no les gusta la gente arrogante, ni farsante…compórtate normal, no hay reglas de etiqueta para los Taisho.

—Gracias…

—De nada futura cuñada—Sonrió—Aome—Dijo de nuevo…

— ¿Sí?

—El hombre comprometido, del que dices interesarte o estar enamorada ¿soy yo?—Me preguntó y no supe ¿Qué responder?

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

El día en la oficina, fue largo, más porque no estaba mi hermano, ni Aome, no es raro, la oficina funciona sólo entre semana, pero como director general, debo ver que nada quede mal, los fines de semana, ya saliendo buscaría a Aome, creo que me siente enojado, por sus miedos con mi familia, y sí lo estoy un poco, pero debo entender que eso es lo normal, en nuestras condiciones.

Salí a las cuatro en punto de ahí…me dirigí a la casa de mis suegros, me sorprendió no ver a Aome, Lizbeth dijo que había salido con un amigo…

— ¿Estará mal si espero a que llegue?—Le pregunté.

—No, joven está bien—Me sonrió—Sirve que en cuanto llegue Gendo, se echen una partida de cartas…

— ¿Partida de qué?—No le entendí bien.

—Cartas inglesas hijo, ya verás que te gustará.

—Sí estará bien…—Dije, calmado, aunque por dentro impaciente, Aome con un amigo… ¿Cuál amigo? En fin no me pondría de celoso y menos ahí…

Llegó mi suegro, jugamos unas tres partidas, que lamentablemente dos nos ganó Lizbeth mi suegra, y la otra él…

—Mi amor ¿Cómo es que has ganado experiencia?—Le dijo en broma mi suegro.

—Tu hija…me ha hecho jugar cuando tú no estás…—Sonrió.

— ¿Aome juega esto?—Pregunté.

—Sí, desde secundaria le enseñé algunos juegos de azar y muchas cosas más, sólo que ten cuidado es quien gana más en esto, aunque a veces por tramposa—Dirigió una mirada a la puerta.

—Vaya manera de recibirme papá—Dijo Aome, al oírlo— ¿Sessh qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote—Le dije—Eso sí tus padres me han ganado en todo el juego…

—Que malos, no te han enseñado, pero ya aprenderás, yo te enseñaré—Me sonrió, quise besarla, pero recordé lo que me decía sobre lo que su padre opinaba de las escenas delante de la familia.

—Sr. Será mal si le robo un momento a su hija…—Le pregunté a Gendo, el juego estaba bien, pero yo perdiendo no…

—Claro, pero me la devuelves ¿eh?—Me guiñó el ojo. Salimos, caminamos un rato…

— ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?—Me preguntó.

—No, no estaba enojado contigo…sólo incómodo, pero ya comprendí y te apoyaré como siempre—Le dije.

—De cualquier forma te pido me disculpes, haré lo que me dices, ser como soy y ya…si tú me has aceptado como soy, no dudo entonces que quizá tu familia me pueda aceptar…

—Perfecto creo que alguien te ha hecho cambiar de opinión—La abracé— ¿Fue tu amigo con el que saliste hoy?

—Sí, en parte—Me dijo tranquilamente.

—Ah, ¿y tan calmada me lo dices?

—Si, ¿Por?

—No me avisaste que saldrías con un amigo—Le dije sonando celoso.

—Amor, somos pareja, no esclavos ok, y descuida nunca te engañaré, confía en mí…

—Ya, está bien, ¿Qué amigo era?

—No te lo diré, sólo agradece que hablar con él, me cambio de ideas ok…—Me besó de rápido.

—Ah…

— ¡Sesshomaru!—Me miró molesta.

—Ok, ya, sólo bromeaba, confío en ti mi amor—Iba a decir en ellos no, pero no quiero salir con mis bromas de nuevo—Gracias y ya verás que mis padres te aceptarán tanto como yo te he aceptado—La besé.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

No quiso decirme si ese hombre era yo…pero sus ojos me lo reflejaron…  
_"—Aome—Le dije._

_— ¿Sí?_

_—El hombre comprometido, del que dices interesarte o estar enamorada ¿soy yo?—Le pregunté y la vi con los ojos muy abiertos, para después agachar la mirada._

_—Es mejor que no lo sepas…por bien de toda tu familia…_

_— ¿Soy yo ese hombre?—Pregunté de nuevo, tomándole la barbilla, para hacer que me viera…_

_—Basta—Me dijo seria—No importa quién sea, estoy con tu hermano, es indebido que me preguntes eso, tal vez quedaría más un ¿Quién es él? A preguntarme si eres tú…_

_— ¿Quién es él entonces?—La miré fijamente._

_— ¡Que terco eres! No te lo diré, es cierto que no amo a tu hermano, pero como ya aprendí la lección sobre dar amor, haré lo imposible por corresponder bien a tu hermano…no seguiré mis sentimientos ésta vez…—Vi en sus ojos algo de tristeza—Inuyasha, no me preguntes más, y menos cuando me has dado un consejo, para que lo mío con tu hermano vaya bien, gracias por todo amigo…"_

Y la vi partir…no sé si me hablará de nuevo, pero si de verdad me amas Aome…porque eso vi en tu mirar, quizá nuestra historia pueda cambiar…Pensé, aunque mi hermano está tan ilusionado con ella, el vigilante me dijo que al salir se fue a buscar a Aome, quizá en éste momento ambos estén juntos…


	13. Padrinos

**Cap.12 Padrinos.**

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Desde aquel día en que Aome me "confesó" sus sentimientos por así decirlo, porque no lo admitió, no pude dejar de pensar en ella, toda ésta semana le he visto con mi hermano, y eso me pone algo furibundo, como quisiera retroceder el tiempo, para ser yo quien estuviera a su lado, y no mi hermano…

Al fin había llegado el día en que mis padres conocerían a su futura nuera, Aome ya casi no me frecuentaba en la oficina, pero la vi preocupada en la oficina…

—Ánimo mujer, ni que fueras a meterte a la cueva del lobo—La bromeé.

—Ay Inuyasha, tú y tus sarcasmos—Me sonrió, menos mal, al menos no me dejará de hablar.

—Ya te he dicho cómo son mis padres, ánimo, los vas a sorprender—Quise abrazarla, pero llegó mi hermano por ella, hay tantas dudas que tengo que aclarar con ella, ojalá ella quisiera luchar conmigo para cambiar éste destino que nos hemos impuesto los dos.

—Inuyasha—Me dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Dime…

—Hoy a las cuatro en la casa, entendido—Dijo en forma de orden.

—No te preocupes por mí, yo ya conozco a Aome, y para mí, está aprobada…—Le dije, Aome sonrió.

—No te pedí la aprobación, eso me importa un bledo, tú no me pediste nada cuando presentaste a Kikyo, simplemente dijiste hola ella es mi prometida… ¿Recuerdas?—Me dijo serio.

— ¡Cambia tu carácter por Dios!—Me reí—Sé que no necesitas aprobación de nadie, ni yo de ti—Le dije—Ya deja de recalcarme el compromiso con Kikyo…

—Bien, pero aún así llega puntual, ok…

—Claro…—Le dije y se marchó con ella—"¿Cómo si pudiera elegir?"—Pensé.

Siempre me ha intrigado el saber ¿Por qué mi querido hermano goza con recalcarme un mil veces mi compromiso? En un principio me alegraba de eso, pero con el tiempo se ha vuelto más difícil, y Sesshomaru lo sabe…antes éramos más incondicionales…

**F.B**

_"Era otoño del 2001 yo tenía veinte años, Kikyo había llegado al aeropuerto, fui por ella con mi hermano que fue más a fuerza que de gusto, teníamos un desfile de modas con mi madre, por la temporada de otoño—invierno._

_— ¡Amor! ¡Que bueno que si pudiste venir por mí!—Me abrazó al verme._

_—Claro mi vida, yo siempre estaré a tus ordenes, llueva, truene, relampagueé estoy para ti las veinticuatro horas ok…—La besé._

_—Ya vámonos par de cursis—Dijo mi hermano._

_—Cuñado, que gusto que vengas a recibirme, ya casi ni te dejas ver…—Le dijo._

_—Soy un hombre muy ocupado, así que ni te sorprenda—Le dijo sin expresión._

_—Ah ya vas a empezar con tu amargura—Le dije—Amor, ya vámonos que mi madre espera…_

_En esa época, aún amaba a Kikyo, o eso creía, mi hermano no quiso ir a ese desfile, ya llevaba años sin ir, nunca su ¿Por qué? Si cuando iba siempre quedaba en cita o relación con modelos muy guapas…_

_—Sigues en eso de casarte ¿Verdad?—Me dijo, ya cuando estábamos en casa, por suerte mis padres y mi prometida habían salido a comprar algo._

_—Claro, fue serio lo del compromiso, me sorprende que aún no lo crean, me comprometí con ella desde los doce años…_

_— ¿Tanto la amas? Digo, para ser amor de niños ya pasó bastante…—Me dijo._

_—Lo sé, pero es serio, me casaré con ella, no importa que ya sean muchos años de compromiso…_

_—Ay hermanito—Me dijo como con lástima— ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con tu novia?_

_— ¿Qué?—No comprendí en ese momento._

_—Sí, ¿Ya han intimado?_

_—No seas pervertido—Le dije y me reí—Yo no soy como tú, que sólo piensa en sexo…_

_—Hablo en serio, ¿Te has acostado con ella?—Me miró más serio que nunca._

_Ni para qué decirle que no si sí, ya lo habíamos hecho algunas veces, con eso de que nuestro compromiso era seguro…pero no le respondí, y desvié la mirada…_

_—Eso es un sí—Me dijo—Bien, intenta no cenar demasiado, tanta carne con el tiempo aburre…—Me dio una palmada en la espalda—Que tu relación no se vuelva monótona, sé lo que te digo—Y se marchó."_

**F.F.B**

Las palabras de mi hermano, aunque crueles, empezaron a tomar importancia unos años después, no tanto por la intimidad, sino que ya era rutinario no ver a Kikyo en temporadas, y guardarme mis ganas si me gustaba una chica más linda que sé yo…y más al ver que mi hermano cambiaba de chica, como si cambiara de auto, o algún objeto común…

Por un lado temía que a Aome él le hiciera eso, y por otro lado me pregunto ¿Dónde queda mi felicidad? ¿Kikyo sentirá lo que yo siento, o seguirá queriéndome como antes? En fin, debía asistir a la comida familiar, así que salí de la oficina en cuanto dieron las 3:30 pm.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Llegamos a la cita con sus padres, Sesshomaru se veía feliz, así que pensé en disfrutar mejor el momento, y no preocuparme por los detalles…

— ¿Así que tú eres la afortunada que me robó el corazón de mi hijo?—Me dijo Irasue, al saludarme, me sentí apenada pero me sonrió.

—Madre ya no soy un niño, y sabes que a ti te adoro también…—Le dijo Sesshomaru.

—Lo sé hijo, cómo si no me conocieras…en fin cariño—Se dirigió a mí—Me alegra que seas tú la afortunada, a ver si logras que éste hombrecito siente cabeza al fin…

—A ver…—Me reí nerviosa, por mucho, no quería llegar a boda aún, no a mis dieciocho años…

— ¿Y bien querida qué edad tienes?—Me preguntó. ¿Y ahora qué hacía, me aumentaba años o le decía la verdad?

—Tiene dieciocho años madre…—Le dijo Sesshomaru.

— ¿Dieciocho?—Sorprendida—Hijo…

—Madre, sé lo que hago…

—Bueno hija, bienvenida, no te preocupes por la edad, ya ves que dicen que para el amor no hay edades…—Me abrazó.

—Gracias Sra. Taisho—Le dije.

—Ay Sra. No por favor—Se rió—Sólo dime Irasue ok…y tampoco se te ocurra llamarme suegra, ya bastante tengo con Kikyo, que sabe que no me gusta que me llame así, pero ya qué…

—Ay suegra, no se enoje—Dijo otra voz, era Kikyo—Usted no me había dicho nada antes—Se rió.

—Ya lo sé querida, pero ahora te lo digo…

—Bien Irasue, como guste usted…—Le dijo.

—No mejor tú si dime suegra—Se rió—Ya me acostumbré.

Los tres nos quedamos sorprendidos por su reacción, pero después el lugar fue inundado de carcajadas, hasta que Inutaisho se presentó.

—Aome hija, que gusto verte de nuevo—Me sonrió afablemente—Espero que el asalta cunas de mi hijo te haga muy feliz…porque no dudo que tú sí—Me abrazó—Ya en la casa ha hablado tanto de ti, que ya no es necesario preguntarte nada…pero aún así, no se salvan de mi interrogatorio ¿eh?—Nos guiñó el ojo.

—Oh…gracias…—Les dije apenada, una por lo que me decían y la otra, porque jamás pensé que Sesshomaru me quisiera tanto…

—Bueno hijo, ¿Y tu hermano a qué hora se dignará a venir?—Le dijo Inutaisho a Sesshomaru.

—En cualquier momento llegará, yo le avisé que llegara puntual.

—Perfecto—Dijo mi suegro, que raro decirlo—Bien pasemos al comedor, para ir iniciando, ya después que tu hermano se incorpore en la comida.

—Bien…

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó Inuyasha, lo vi sorprenderse de ver a Kikyo, pero se repuso de inmediato explicando que había tráfico, y después saludó a su novia…

—Hijo, primero saludabas a tu novia y después explicabas, ¿Ya has cambiado el estilo?—Le dijo Inutaisho.

—Hice la prueba hoy, porque no quería interrumpir mi encuentro con ella—Sonrió—Así primero explico breve unos segundos, y después me la paso con ella el tiempo que desee…

—No importa cariño, yo te comprendo—Le dijo Kikyo, y tomó su mano.

—Bien…ya no es necesario mencionar quién es nuestra invitada ¿verdad? Has convivido ya con ella más que nosotros…—Le dijo Irasue.

—Claro, somos buenos amigos y compañeros de trabajo—Dijo Inuyasha—Bien Aome, siéntete como en casa ok…futura cuñada.

—Gracias Inuyasha…—Fue lo más que pude decir.

La comida transcurrió muy bien, creo que agradé a la familia de Sesshomaru, al menos un punto a favor, pensaba, aunque no me agradó mucho ver tan dedicado a Inuyasha con Kikyo, fue entonces que me pregunté ¿Dónde quedó la plática del sábado, la ama o no la ama? De cualquier forma, hacen bonita pareja los dos…

—Ya verás que algún día, nosotros también nos veremos igual de felices o más que ellos—Me dijo Sesshomaru sacándome de mi meditación. Pues aprovechó que la conversación estaba enfocada en Kikyo y sus viajes de trabajo, más los planes de boda de su hermano y ella…

—Lo sé—Le sonreí, y me besó aunque rápidamente…haré mi esfuerzo por amarte Sesshomaru, pensé al ver a Sesshomaru verme con gesto de ternura…

—Y también hablando de planes de boda—Me dijo de nuevo, y me volvió a besar.

— ¡Hey respeten!—Dijo Inuyasha que se dio cuenta de nuestro beso.

—Ay amor déjalos—Le dijo Kikyo—Apenas están empezando, mejor sigamos con los planes, por cierto cuñis—Se dirigió a mí—Quiero que seas mi dama de honor ¿aceptas?

—Claro—Le dije…

—Mmm, ¿y si mejor los dos son nuestros padrinos amor?—Le dijo a Inuyasha—Si nuestros padrinos de boda, al fin de cuentas lo merecen más ellos que nadie…

—Cierto—Dijo Inutaisho— ¿Qué dicen hijos aceptan?—Nos dijo a Sesshomaru y a mí.

—Claro papá, si el baka de mi hermano no se opone…—Dijo Sesshomaru.

—No hay problema, ustedes serán los padrinos—Dijo Inuyasha fingiendo una sonrisa, en sus ojos y en los míos, sólo hubo admiración…

—Ya en nuestra posible futura boda—Dijo mi novio—Tú y Kikyo, también serán nuestros padrinos.

—Claro cuñado…—Dijo Kikyo feliz, mientras yo tomaba agua—Que lindo, ya sólo falta que nos casemos el mismo día ambas parejas…

Yo me atraganté con mi copa de agua al escuchar eso, todos se dieron cuenta…—Amor ¿estás bien?—Me dijo Sesshomaru. Sólo asentí.

—Ay Kikyo, no asustes a tu cuñada—Dijo Irasue—No vez que apenas ella y mi Sessh empiezan…de ti e Inuyasha ya urge, ya son doce años y ni boda, ni nietos…

—Cierto suegrita, discúlpame querida me emocioné de más…—Me dijo—Aparte no creo que mi cuñado te haya propuesto matrimonio aún—Sonrió—Pero deberían pensarlo ¿eh? Es en cuatro meses más—Nos sonrió.

—Todo a su tiempo mi amor—Le dijo Inuyasha—Ahora somos nosotros y después ellos…

Y así con eso, él y Kikyo siguieron en sus planes, mientras Sesshomaru me seguía preguntando si estaba bien—Sólo fue la impresión, ya descuida—Le sonreí, y seguimos viendo los planes de boda de Inuyasha con Kikyo, al final de cuentas Sessh y yo seremos los padrinos, ¡Qué ironía!


	14. Confesiones

**Indebidamente enamorada.**

**Cap.13 Confesiones**

(Narrado por Aome)

Después de haber conocido a la familia de Sesshomaru me sentí un poco mejor, ya no tenía tantos miedos como antes, al menos por los Taisho, ahora lo único que me embargaba era la angustia de saber que Inuyasha nunca sería mío, sus padres están contentos de su compromiso y aprueban a Kikyo, ¿Para qué meterme en líos que no me incumben? A él también lo vi muy atento con ella, así que empiezo a pensar que todo lo que me dijo aquel día, no fue más que una simple broma...

En fin, cambié mi actitud con Inuyasha ya no lo buscaba tanto en la oficina como otras veces, no tenía ni debía ¿Para qué?; Lo que sí, fue que mis suegros pidieron pronto conocer a mis padres, al parecer sería cuando los padres de Sesshomaru festejaran sus treinta y dos años de matrimonio, que sería aproximadamente en tres semanas.

— ¿Se puede?—Me dijo una voz en la oficina.

—Claro cariño pasa—Pensé que era Sesshomaru.

—No soy tu cariño pero gracias—Dijo Inuyasha—Me sorprende que no te grabes el tono de mi hermano—Sonrió.

—Es que él es el único que pasa a mi oficina—Le dije.

—Me imagino, desde que es tu único jefe—Se rió.

—Bien ¿Qué se te ofrece?—Soné cortante, pero era mejor ser así.

—Prácticamente me estás corriendo—Dijo sonriendo.

—No es eso, es que no es común que vengas a pedirme algo.

—Bah no pienso pedirte nada, pero ¿Es mi imaginación o tú ya no deseas hablarme como antes?—Me miró fijamente.

—No es tu imaginación, ni tampoco que ya no quiera hablarte—Le dije—Y tampoco te diré que tengo mucho trabajo ni nada de eso ok...

— ¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Mi hermano te prohibió hablarme o qué?—Se tornó molesto—Sí es así dímelo y...

—No Inuyasha—Lo interrumpí—Sesshomaru no me prohíbe nada, ni tiene ¿porqué? Ok—Seria—Simplemente he sido yo quien quiere poner su distancia hacia ti.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Qué te hice algo malo o qué?—Me preguntó preocupado.

—Inuyasha por favor—Le dije—Ya sé que no fue nada malo, pero sabes muy bien que si seguimos conviviendo será muy difícil para los dos...Por favor no me salgas con lo clásico de ¿No sé de qué me hablas?—Rodé los ojos con fastidio, no quería alargar todo con preguntas inútiles y obvias.

—Bien... ¿Entonces admites que el hombre del que hablabas soy yo?—Preguntó—Estamos hablándonos con la verdad y sin trabas ok.

Bien si yo le exigí ir directo al grano, también yo debía aceptarlo—Ok lo admito, sí eres tú maldita sea ¿Feliz?—Me costó admitirlo, no quería dejar al descubierto lo que supuestamente sentía.

—Aome ¿De verdad?—Me preguntó.

—Sí Inuyasha, pero una cosa no confundas—Le advertí—Dije enamorada, más nunca que te amo y eso es diferente...

— ¿Amas a mi hermano?—Se acercó a mí—Dímelo y sí es así te juro por lo que más quieras que no trataré nada contigo aunque muera por hacerlo.

—Inuyasha...—Dije apenas.

—Por favor contéstame esa simple pregunta—Para entonces ya estaba muy cerca de mí y tomó mi barbilla.

—Tienes tu compromiso asúmelo y déjame en paz a mí—Me alejé de él— ¿Ya ves porqué es que debo alejarme de ti?

—Ya sé que estoy comprometido Aome, pero si tú me dices que me quieres yo dejo todo por ti, aunque eso signifique echarme de enemigo a mi hermano—Dijo serio— ¡Por favor Aome! ¿Piensas vivir esa farsa de por vida? Tú no amas a Sesshomaru le tienes agradecimiento, y eso no es amor entiendes, y al menos por mí sí sientes algo, no lo puedes negar...

—Inuyasha—Le dije molesta—No me busques más por favor, por bien de todos...

— ¿Aome porqué te niegas tanto, si eso es lo que sientes?—Insistente.

—Porque simple y sencillamente esto no es correcto...

— ¿Qué importa que sea indebido a los ojos de otros? Si tú y yo nos queremos ¿Qué importa? Si con eso basta y sobra—Me dijo.

—Para mí no, déjame en paz y vete yo no quiero hacer daño a terceros que no lo merecen—Le dije.

—Aome...

Salí de la oficina, aunque era mi oficina, pero salí desesperada de ahí...Me tropecé con Sesshomaru... ¿Acaso mi suerte no podía ser peor?

— ¿Mi amor qué pasa porqué vienes corriendo?—Me preguntó.

—Nada, sólo olvidé algo—Fue lo primero que le dije.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí...segura

—Bien si lo dices... En fin estaba por buscarte ¿Me acompañas a comer?

—Sí—Sonreí de inmediato, mientras salía me percaté de que Inuyasha nos observaba...


	15. Recuperar o perder

**Cap.14 Recuperar o perder.**

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Ya en ese tiempo notaba extraña a Aome, si me demostraba cariño, y preocupación pero no podía decir que ella sintiera amor, aún cuando le devolviera los Te amo, me preocupaba por no saber ¿Qué me faltaba para obtener su amor por completo? Ella aseguraba ya haber dejado a Kouga en el pasado, ¿Sería tan fuerte la decepción que recibió por culpa de ese imbécil como para no dejarla amar de nuevo? Por Dios que lo mataría, apreté los puños de impotencia ya eran tres meses los que habíamos pasado juntos y aún no podía ver que me amara en verdad.

La miro venir hacia mi oficina, sé que hoy tuvo su penúltimo examen para la carrera, viene contenta, me alegra saber que todo salió bien y quizá hasta de ser el primero en saberlo...

* * *

(Narrado por Kouga)

Al fin he regresado, después de tanto tiempo...casi dos años me dije al oler el aire seco de mi región Saltillo, me dirigí a casa de mi familia y después quise buscar a Aome, pero me encontré con un gran cambio que no esperaba...

— ¿Está seguro de que se mudaron todos?—Pregunté al vecino que estaba a lado de la que fuera casa de mi amada Aome.

—Sí muchacho, ya hace casi dos años que los Higurashi partieron, seguro fueron a la capital ya ve que el Sr. Higurashi era de allá.

—Que lástima—Le dije— ¿Y usted no sabe de a dónde pudieran estar en la capital, dirección algo?—Insistí.

—No joven, los Higurashi eran bastante reservados...

—No se preocupe, mil gracias—Sonreí.

Salí de la privada, y me puse a pensar lo que debía hacer ahora, debía buscarla y decirle que tenía razón, jamás dejé de pensar en ella...

— ¿A dónde vas?—Me dijo mi madre al verme llegar a la casa como rayo y sacar mis maletas de nuevo.

—A buscarla—Contesté.

—Pero si ella no está aquí, ¿Cómo piensas?

—Está en la capital—Interrumpí a mi madre.

— ¿Al menos sabes dónde llegar?

—No, y no me interesa, la encontraré—Dije.

—La capital no es ésta ciudad, es más grande y lo sabes.

— ¡Madre ya!—Dije molesto—Yo sé que parece una locura, pero estoy dispuesta a buscarla aún si deba recorrer el país entero.

— ¿Crees que te perdonará?—Me dijo mi madre—Ya son dos años casi hijo.

—Ya lo sé pero me arriesgaré, irme fue la peor decisión que tomé y lo que deba pagar por ello lo aceptaré—La besé y me dispuse a salir con dos maletas.

—Ten—Me dio un rollo con algo de dinero—Sé que casi te hiciste rico en España y no preguntaré el porqué, pero toma esto, lo necesitarás.

—No madre, voy bien usted es quien necesita y créame, yo llegando a la capital le mandaré dinero.

—Eres un necio, llévatelo, total no quisiera que te fueras hoy, pues acabas de llegar, pero si es lo que crees correcto te doy mi bendición y espero a que vuelvan los dos—Me sonrió.

Tomé lo que mi madre me dio, no quería pero algún día se lo devolvería y hasta el triple, me dirigí a la terminal de autobuses y me fui en la primer corrida que encontré.

No sabía si Aome se emocionaría de verme, lo más seguro era que me gritaría su odio, pero aceptaré todo con tal de que vuelvas a mi lado y todo sea mejor que antes Aome.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Aome, ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensarte? Me digo cada día desde que comencé a enamorarme u obsesionarme por ti, te miro llegar a la empresa, y salir de la mano con mi hermano, me da una rabia, celos quizá, casi nunca los experimenté tanto como ahora.

Miro el retrato de mi escritorio, Kikyo y yo en un mes más debíamos ya casarnos, en pocos días ella llegaría y mi libertad se cortaría, ¿Cómo es que el amor se pueda acabar de un día para otro? Me pregunto frustrado, tantos años con Kikyo, que falsedad tan grande el decir que el verdadero amor dura por siempre...bufé.

— ¿Cómo que andamos de malas no amorcito?—Me dice una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

—Kikyo ¿Llegaste hoy cómo?—Sorprendido.

—Ya sé que no me esperabas—Me besó fugazmente—Quise darte la sorpresa pero veo que andas estresado ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Y porqué no lo estaría?—Le digo de forma seductora, ya sé que no es lo que siento pero aprendí a ser un buen actor ante los demás—Ya descuida sólo son cosas de la empresa—Mentí de nuevo, aunque quizá ya para todo últimamente mentía...

—Bueno pues ya relájate, la empresa va bien, y no creo que sea tan grave como para no arreglarlo—Me sonrió.

¿Qué demonios pasa? Kikyo es una mujer muy buena, madura, comprensiva, lejos de ser mi novia se comporta como mi mejor amiga, ¿Porqué me pasa esto? Siempre fue lo que yo esperaba y mucho más, y a la fecha lo es pero ya no sé qué pasa conmigo.

— ¿Te puedo robar?—Me pregunta coquetonamente.

—Claro, salgamos ya de aquí—Le dije.

Le sugerí ir a comer a algún lugar, pero debido al viaje fue más recomendable irnos a un departamento que yo tenía, pero que casi no uso. Por lo menos ella descansaría, o eso pensé...pues me besó apasionadamente...

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Desde aquel día no hablé más con Inuyasha, lo veía entrar a su oficina o salir pero si me lo topaba sólo lo saludaba como a cualquiera o le respondía el saludo. En poco tiempo se casará y es lo mejor para todos.

—Hoy es el gran día—Me dijo Sesshomaru al entrar.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Confundida.

— ¿No me has dicho que hoy haces tu examen final?

—Ah sí, de la carrera—Digo al entender.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías estudiar.

—Trabajo es trabajo ok—Le dije.

—Pero recuerda que tu trabajo depende de tu estudio, No olvides mis palabras cariño—Me besó.

Nunca las olvidaría, fue el único extraño que me ofreció ayuda a cambio de...en ese momento nada, suspiré pesadamente, quizá ahora ya empezaba a quererlo más que antes, tal vez un día pudiera amarle.

— ¿Pasa algo?—Me preguntó.

—Nada mi amor, tienes razón, sólo recordé el momento eso es todo—Lo abracé. Vi que se extrañó por mis acciones, yo no era tan expresiva con él, pero no le molestaba él también era un hombre de pocas palabras.

Lo vi sonreír de momento, se veía muy guapo sonriendo, me sonrojé de momento, no había tenido pensamientos así con él a pesar de que es mi pareja.

—Ya verás que pasarás bien el examen, estoy seguro de ello, ¿A qué hora será?

—A las siete, tendré dos horas para estudiar después de trabajar jefe—Bromeé.

— ¿Ahora soy tu jefe?

—Siempre lo has sido.

—Ah vaya entonces, asistente personal su jefe le ordena traer un café, expreso y sin azúcar.

Me reí de momento, su tono autoritario me causó gracia.

—Es en serio—Me miro seriamente.

—A la orden jefe—Sonreí.

—Ven acá—Me abrazó de la cintura—Nunca seré un jefe común contigo, y eso es porque para mí tú eres lo más importante ahora ¿Entendido?

Asentí, dicen que en el corazón no se manda, pero intentaría dirigir mis sentimientos a otra dirección y esa eres tú Sesshomaru...

Después de eso cada uno continúo sus labores, dando las cinco en punto salí de ahí, me pondría a estudiar un par de horas en cafetería, no era gran cosa, sólo un examen de quince preguntas, con un resultado exprés. Me sorprendí que al poco tiempo quizá unos veinte minutos Sesshomaru llegara conmigo.

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando?—Le dije.

—Ya he terminado mis asuntos—Me dijo tranquilamente—A menos que quieras que me vaya...

—No es eso—Respondí.

—Lo sé, bien te ayudaré un poco si quieres—Sonrió.

—Gracias.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Me pude alejar de Kikyo por un momento, Aome seguro estaría saliendo, cinco y cuarto la vi sentada en la cafetería estudiando, su examen final recordé, y al poco tiempo vi llegar a Sesshomaru, y un poco después ambos estaban "estudiando" juntos, la vi sonreírle, ¿Para qué seguir dañándolos? Me digo y me alejo de ahí, al final de cuentas Kikyo me esperaba, se supone que fui por algo rápido para comer juntos.

Nunca en la vida había añorado nada que tuviera mi hermano, pero en éste momento el sentimiento es muy fuerte, ¿Qué pasará si la sigo viendo, aún casado o peor casada ella con él? Ya que no estoy seguro de seguir con ese juramento que le hice a Kikyo.

Me topé con un tipo de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, lo vi mirar hacia la mesa de Aome y Sesshomaru.

—La he perdido—Le oí decirle y vi que bajaba su cabeza.

¿Quién demonios sería? Se refería a Aome, pues mi hermano y ella eran la única pareja ahí, de ahí sólo estaba un anciano leyendo un periódico en la mesa del rincón, y a la siguiente una mujer peleando con sus tres hijos que no se decidían en comer lo que habían pedido. ¿Quién sería, porqué le dolía tanto? ¿Qué esconderás Aome? Me pregunté en ese pequeño instante.

Me nació la curiosidad de hablarle, pero no lo haría bien así que lo dejé. Y me dirigí al auto.

* * *

(Narrado por Kouga)

Afortunadamente la encontré muy rápido, gracias a periódicos y revistas, me llevé la sorpresa de saber que ella y el empresario Sesshomaru Taisho eran novios, no lo creí del todo, ella no podría andar con él, soy la única persona que ha amado y lo sé, y más dudé al ver que una revista decía que podría haber boda entre ellos, pues la veían seguido en reuniones con los Taisho y la habían captado ya en la mansión Taisho algunas ocasiones.

Y más fuerte era el rumor con las declaraciones de la novia de Inuyasha Taisho el menor, Kikyo que dijo Aome y su estúpido novio serían padrinos. Lo de estúpido lo agregué yo, ella sólo se refería a ellos como una linda pareja y esperaba pronto que al igual que ella, Aome formara parte del núcleo de los Taisho.

Aome no se puede casar y menos con alguien como él, ¡Carajo no es su tipo! Y no pudo olvidarme así fácil, pero al verla en esa cafetería, pues obtuve la dirección de la dichosa empresa, no lo pude creer, ella sonriéndole a ese tipejo, me moría de celos por dentro, sé que no es mía y que me lo gané a pulso.

—La he perdido—Suspiré, la veía tan feliz...aunque no más que cuando estuvo a mi lado. Recordé fugazmente nuestro pasado, las veces que me decía que me amaba y soñaba estar conmigo siempre, cuando soñábamos con formar una familia. Vi a un tipo que me observaba, pero ni me preocupé se marchó de inmediato, aún así me sacó de mis recuerdos.

—No puedo rendirme—Me dije de repente—La tengo que recuperar, no me puedo resignar a perderla, no sin intentarlo ¡No!—Yo no podía resignarme y verla con otro, no era posible—Recuperarla o perderla, pero no sin antes luchar, será todo mejor que antes mi amor, lo juro. —Dije y me marché de ahí, no sería buen momento para un encuentro con ella.


	16. Rutina, capricho

**Cap.15 Rutina, capricho.**

(Narrado por Aome)

El mes decembrino llegó volando. Y con ello la graduación escolar. Afortunadamente había logrado pasar con un buen promedio de nueve punto ocho. ¡Bien! Ya soy técnica en armado y reparación de computadoras

Sólo faltaría terminar la prepa.

—Así que la fiesta será el sábado a las ocho de la noche—Decía Sesshomaru.

—Sí, espero que puedas asistir, y llevar a tus padres—Le dije.

—No creo poder—Me dijo serio—Pero le diré a mi familia que asista y te acompañe mi amor.

—Ah ok—Me entristecía escuchar eso de su parte, tal vez porque él fue quién me apoyó más de la cuenta en éste tiempo—Bien, entonces yo…aquí están sus boletos—Le dije y le di cinco boletos por si él se animaba a ir.

Se rió de golpe, yo no entendí…y de repente me abrazó.

—No me perdería por nada tu graduación aunque sea de carrera de técnico—Me besó.

Ahora ya no entendía— ¡Me estabas bromeando! —Le dije de repente.

—Algo así…

—Algo así, ¿Cómo no? —Dije sorprendida. Realmente Sesshomaru tenía sentido del humor, sólo que era más frecuente que me bromeara a mí, a nadie más.

—Tenía junta ese día pero la adelantaré para el jueves, y así el viernes lo dedicamos a alistar lo necesario del sábado.

—No es gran cosa—Le dije—Sólo es para darnos el título, la graduación en sí será en…—No me dejó terminar.

—De cualquier forma estaremos ahí ¿Por cierto porqué tanto boleto? —Me preguntó.

—Mira, son tus padres, tu hermano y su prometida, mis padres, tú y yo—Le dije—Nos dieron diez boletos a cada quien, pero me sobrarán dos.

— ¿Y dices que será algo sencillo? —Me miró confundido.

—Yo no organicé el evento ok—Le dije.

—Ya lo sé, adoro cuando te enojas—Sonrió—Bien mi amada biliosa, te felicito por éste logro, ya terminando tu prepa, entonces empezaremos a ver lo de la ingeniería ok.

—Bien, gracias.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Con la presencia de Kikyo me sentía menos libre, ya estaba claro, no es lo mismo verla cada temporada vacacional, que vivir con ella.

De momentos ella notaba que me hostigaba su presencia, o más bien que yo estaba algo distante, justo en la mañana me había preguntado.

_Flash Back_

— _¿Es mi imaginación o algo pasa entre tú y yo?_ _—Me dijo al desayunar._

_— ¿De qué hablas mujer? —No le entendí en ese momento lo que me decía, me había concentrado más en terminar mi desayuno._

_—Ya no te siento feliz a mi lado—Me miro fijamente._

_— ¿Qué? —Me atraganté de repente con el jugo de naranja._

_—Ya ni siquiera te veo sonreír ni mirarme como antes, con tus ojos llenos de luz, ilusionados por cumplir esa promesa que de chavitos hicimos._

_No le contesté, me quedé en silencio, ¡Bendita intuición femenina! ¿Por qué diablos tocaba ahora el tema?_

_—Inuyasha, entiendo que el amor que nos teníamos haya cambiado, sólo que de forma distinta—Vi en sus ojos tristeza—Pasa el tiempo y yo te amo más que antes, pero tú…_

_Era cierto, no dudaba ni un instante que ella sí me amaba._

_—Kikyo yo…_

_—Inuyasha, yo no soy una loca obsesiva, jamás haría algo que te dañara—Suspiró—Eres lo que más quiero en ésta vida, después de mis padres, sólo me quedas tú, pero no te chantajearé con eso, ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola._

_— ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? —Abrí los ojos, pensando en lo que me diría._

_—Vamos a darnos un tiempo—Dijo con la voz quebrada—Lo había pensado desde mi última visita a México, en la cena de tus padres._

_— ¿Un tiempo, para qué?_

_—Desde entonces te noté distante conmigo—No respondió mi pregunta—Y en Italia creí que sería por tu empleo, me mudé acá por ti para ver mi realidad, vamos a darnos un tiempo, de aquí a dos semanas antes de la supuesta boda—Pausó—Piensa bien lo que deseas, lo que sientes, y cumpliendo la fecha, búscame y dime tu respuesta._

_—Amor no te precipites—Le dije—Es cierto que estoy distante contigo y que me noto cansado, pero así es ésta temporada—Excusé. ¿Estaba tan estúpido como para rechazar mi libertad? Realmente sí._

_—Éste año tú cambiaste, Inuyasha ya lo decidí, te doy de aquí a mediados de diciembre para que lo decidas, si no obtengo respuesta yo me vuelvo a Italia, y descuida no pienso planear nada contra ti._

_Ya no me dejó seguir hablando, se fue a la habitación a hacer sus maletas, y mi reloj señalaba que se me haría tarde a trabajar._

_— ¿A dónde piensas irte? —Le dije al verla hacer sus maletas._

_—Eso no importa, tengo dinero suficiente para irme a un hotel—Me contestó—Te buscaré después, y por ahora ni intentes detenerme, se te hace tarde en tu trabajo, mejor vete, cuando me instalé en algún lugar te llamaré._

_—Kikyo no es necesario que te vayas—Le dije—Yo no quiero que hagas esto._

_—Inuyasha déjame ¿sí? De cualquier modo no me encontrarás cuando regreses._

_— ¿Ah no? Pues me quedo entonces—Le dije._

_—No estamos para juegos—Me vio con tristeza, comprendí que no la detendría._

_—Bien, si quieres tiempo está bien, pero yo puedo mudarme con mis padres y tú quedarte aquí en el departamento._

_—No, es tuyo, y en serio yo sé donde quedarme._

_No hubo más discusión. Ella era necia, y yo no resulté convincente en retenerla. Me lo merecía, yo en su lugar quizá ya ni estaría. Me dirigí a la empresa, y la dejé haciendo su equipaje. No la vería al salir, pero por un tiempo estaré libre._

_Fin del Flash Back_

—Soy un completo imbécil—Me dije al recordar lo sucedido.

— ¡Vaya hasta que lo reconoces! —Me dijo una voz, y yo sabía que era Sesshomaru.

—No te pedí tu opinión—Bufé.

—Ya lo sé—Tranquilo—Sólo vine a entregarte tus boletos para que asistas con mi cuñada a la graduación de Aome.

— ¿Ya se gradúa? —Me sorprendí, aún ni pasaba el año que ingresó a esa escuela.

—De su carrera técnica sí, es el sábado a las ocho de la noche, y el lugar está anotado en los boletos—Me dijo.

—Gracias, pero quizá no asista—Le dije.

Me miró extrañado por instantes, pero no preguntó nada.

—Problemas con Kikyo—Le dije, aún sin que me preguntara.

— ¿Qué no se supone que están felices por su compromiso?

—Se supone—Dije sin ánimo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Suspiró pesadamente, conocía a mi hermano, él no quería meterse en mi vida de ninguna forma, aparte no era su costumbre preguntar. Era su manera de respetar a la gente, de cualquier modo agradecí internamente que hubiera preguntado, muy a pesar de sus toneladas de ego.

—Rutina quizás…—Contesté—Ella me pidió tiempo, me nota "distante" —Le dije.

—Ya se dio cuenta—Dijo serio.

— ¿En verdad me noto así?

—Hermano, no me sorprende que no lo notes, pero a diferencia de otros años, tú y tu novia me empalagaban con sus cosas, y créeme odio cuando se ponen de cursis los dos, pero por ahora ya lo entiendo.

—Me dio dos semanas para aclarar lo que siento, si en dos semanas yo no lo defino ella se irá.

— ¿Y no es lo que deseas? —Me preguntó abruptamente—No lo digo en mal plan, pero no se me olvida aquella plática que tuvimos tú y yo.

— Tal vez tengas razón pero, ¿Qué hago ahora sin ella?

— ¿Yo que sé? —Me dijo—No te aflijas es la única mujer que has amado, yo no soy tan apto en decirte ¿Qué hacer? He sido un vil mujeriego y lo sabes.

—Pero tienes a Aome—Le dije.

—Lo sé, y créeme eso ha cambiado mucho de mí.

— ¿Entonces?

—En base a lo que ahora vivo, Inuyasha si ya no la amas déjala libre, no la hagas sufrir, pero ten en cuenta que una mujer que te ame de verdad es muy difícil de encontrar, podrás tener más experiencias, y si quieres hazlo, pero notarás que no es nada una aventura que lo que tú has vivido, en cierta forma, yo te envidiaba.

—Y yo a ti, te envidié tanta chica bonita que nos presentabas a cada rato, pero no soy como tú, no podría lograr algo así, Kikyo ella es la mujer que yo amé, pero ahora…

— ¿Habrá otra chica que tú ames o te interese ahora? —Me preguntó de repente.

Lastimosamente sí, y esa mujer es de él—Sí, me interesa alguien pero es un imposible, prefiero dejarlo como un capricho.

Se rió—No te hagas entonces, tienes dos semanas, busca tu aventura con esa chica, nada es imposible, hasta que no te atrevas a realizarlo, y cuando lo hagas compara de momento quién te ha dado más, entonces podrás decidirlo.

—Kikyo se enojaría sí…

—Kikyo no lo tiene que saber, además te ayudaría a decidirte, vamos no seas un cobarde, intenta ver si vale más tu capricho que tu rutina—Me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No estoy seguro…

—Es tu decisión, tú sabes lo que harás, yo sólo te comparto mi punto de vista—Me dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

—Gracias, hace mucho que ya no hablábamos—Le dije.

—Lo sé, aunque si te pediría que Kikyo asistiera, se ganó el aprecio de Aome.

—Intentaré convencerla.

Me quedé solo en la oficina pensando en lo que me había dicho Sesshomaru, hermano si tú supieras de quién se trata, ni siquiera te atreverías a escucharme, pensé.


	17. Noche de celebración

**Cap.16 Noche de celebración.**

(Narrado por Aome.)

Los días por fin pasaron y llegó mi graduación, de técnico claro. Tal y como dijo, Sesshomaru estaba ahí y su familia también, bien por primera vez en mi vida me sentía realmente apoyada, no por que mis padres no me apoyaran sino que, envidiaba a los chicos que usaban hasta dos mesas por llevar a su familia, al menos en secundaria.

Lo que sí, es que no vi por ningún lado a Inuyasha, a Kikyo sí, que extraño, pero no me incomodaría entonces.

— ¡Hola!—Los saludé. — ¡Que gusto que hayan podido asistir!—Sonreí.

—Claro no nos lo íbamos a perder—Dijeron mis suegros.

—Cariño ¿Y tu hermano?—Pregunté a Sesshomaru.

—No asistirá—Me dijo Kikyo seria.

—Que lástima—Contesté—Pero al menos tú sí estás aquí.

—Seguro, no me lo iba a perder tampoco.

Comenzaron a llamarnos para tomar nuestro lugar en la entrega de papeles.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

La ceremonia había comenzado, y nadie notó mi presencia, vi a los padres de Aome, mis padres, mi hermano y a Kikyo sentados en la mesa que les correspondía. Yo simplemente me mantuve de pie, escondiéndome de la mirada de ellos, dirigiendo mi vista al frente para ver como cada alumno iba por su reconocimiento.

—Y tenemos el gusto de presentar a quién fue una alumna excepcional, tanto que llegó a convertirse en mi mano derecha dentro de la materia de armado—Decía el profesor—La Srta. Aome Higurashi, para quién les pido un caluroso aplauso.

Me sentí orgulloso de ella, supongo que todos lo estaríamos, sin duda. Después vi que le dieron otros papeles. Luego de eso decidí retirarme, lo más importante ya lo había visto, si no fuera porque…

— ¡Hijo que tarde has llegado!—Me dijo una voz, mi padre—Te perdiste el título de Aome…

—Ah…eh…este…

—Vamos no importa, seguro el trabajo se te juntó de más, como estamos en fechas…

—Sí, eso fue…pero ya estoy aquí padre…

—Sí, vamos hijo Kikyo también te espera.

¡Ay no! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? En fin, tuve que inventarme una excusa. Pero lo sorprendente fue que Kikyo me recibió igual de amorosa estando mi familia presente.

—No importa mi amor, lo bueno es que llegaste aunque sea al final—Me dijo y me abrazó. Y en eso llegó Aome.

—Inuyasha que bueno que viniste, aunque tarde—Sonrió.

—Sí, de hecho creo que últimamente llego tarde para todo—Dije con sarcasmo.

—Vaya parece que tuviste un día pesado en la oficina, ya será hora de darte vacaciones antes de que nos demandes—Bromeó mi padre—Sesshomaru espero puedas adaptarle unos días a tu hermano.

Él sólo se limitó a asentir. —No necesito vacaciones, estoy bien—Dije, creo que notaron mi molestia, así que me limité a felicitar a Aome.

Después de la ceremonia mi familia tenía planeado cenar, total era fin de semana.

— ¿Estás molesto?—Me preguntó Aome, en lo que los demás elegían un sitio.

— ¿Debería?

—No sé…pero lo parece…

—No, no lo estoy, exceptuando mi mala suerte no lo creo.

—Puedes confiar en mí—Me dijo.

—Olvídalo, sabemos bien que si volvemos a nuestra amistad terminaré mal contigo, y con él…—Me referí a mi hermano.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro—Sabes que siempre estaré para escucharte, sin importar lo que suceda…

Después de eso, la vi alinearse con los demás.

— ¿No vienes?—Preguntó mi padre.

—No, gracias, debo hacer otras cosas…—Ni siquiera me despedí de Kikyo. Al menos ella estaba en el auto con los padres de Aome, así que no la vería.

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

—Tu hermano no se ve bien ¿No sabes qué le sucede?—Me preguntó Aome.

—No, tal vez un día malo, cualquiera lo tiene ¿No crees?

—Supongo.

—Deja de preocuparte, hoy es tu día, ya verás como más tarde mejora—La tomé de la mano.

—Ojalá—Le oí decir en un leve susurro.

No la vi concentrada en el pequeño festejo. Aome se preocupaba de más por mi hermano, seguro era por la amistad que tenían, aunque yo ya los notaba distantes, ese tonto me escucharía, tal vez estaba mal por lo de su novia, pero no debió llevar su mala cara hasta nosotros.

Aparte a Aome de la mesa, sólo por unos minutos quería hablar con ella— ¿Qué pasa no te noto feliz?—Le dije serio.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por tu hermano, es que no lo había visto así antes.

—Eso lo sé—Suspiré con pesadez—Pero vamos, mi hermano sabrá arreglar sus asuntos, tú te tienes que concentrar en que hoy fue tu graduación, ¡Estabas bien, hasta que llegó él!

—No te molestes mi amor pero, es mi amigo también y cuñado…

—Lo sé, pero todo tiene su razón, y el punto es que él y Kikyo andan separados, por eso creo que anda así—Le dije.

—Pero si…

—La familia no debe saberlo por ahora…—Le dije antes de que me dijera, sobre aquel recibimiento de Kikyo en la fiesta.

— ¿Has hablado con él?—Me preguntó angustiada.

—Sí, y créeme estará bien...

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

—Si sigues con tu cara de pocos ánimos si lo estaré—Le dije, me abrazó y sonrió, después volvimos al restaurante.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Durante el transcurso de la noche, no pude dejar de pensar lo que Sesshomaru me había dicho, Inuyasha y Kikyo separados… parecía una broma, Kikyo estaba muy tranquila brindando con los padres de Inuyasha.

Después de que acabara la cena, e ir a casa no pude dormir, mi cabeza comenzó a crear ideas, soñando que tal vez pudiera ser que…

— ¡Ni loca!—Me dije mentalmente al formular la idea de intentar luchar por Inuyasha. ¿Cómo podría, si Sesshomaru había sido tan lindo conmigo?

Se me fue la noche pensando todas estas cosas hasta que pude dormir, me desperté temprano y le llamé a su celular. Claro desde un teléfono publico, sino despertaría a mi familia.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola Inu, ¿Cómo sigues?

— ¿Aome? ¿Qué haces llamándome a estás horas?

—Sólo quería saber ¿Cómo seguías? Eso era todo—Respondí—Además no es tan tarde, son las siete en punto.

—Lo sé… ¿No te molestas si te cito para un café?

—No…—Y apunté la dirección, lo vería en una hora. Y colgué.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿así que ahora ya sabes engañar a tu pareja?—Me dijo una voz que no reconocí.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?—Le dije con brusquedad. Pero al verlo…

— ¿Y también has olvidado a la persona que tanto decías amar?

—Kouga…—Dije sin ánimo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque quiero recuperarte…sólo eso…

Me quedé totalmente congelada, de todas las cosas posibles, jamás habría esperado encontrarlo, de nuevo…

— ¿Es broma verdad?—Le dije.

—No lo es, te he buscado, y te quiero llevar conmigo, quiero recuperarte Aome.


	18. Un beso

**Cap.17 Un beso…**

(Narrado por Kouga.)

Aome se rió con ganas al escuchar lo que dije, y realmente me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué pasa porqué te ríes?— dije consternado.

—Kouga ¡Debes estar bromeando!—me dijo seria.

—No es broma, hablo muy en serio Aome… —recalqué.

—Ok—dijo tranquilamente— ¿Y esperas que yo salte a tus brazos y diga amor cuánto he esperado este momento, adelante llévame?—noté sarcasmo en su última oración.

—Pudiera ser—sonreí.

—Eres un completo idiota—molesta—Escucha Kouga, todo este tiempo esperé por ti, pero ya no, si soñé con tu regreso pero ya no, ya eres sólo un recuerdo entiéndelo.

—No me salgas con que amas a tu prometido el ricachón—me burlé, vi que se molestó más, tal vez no estaba diciendo las palabras correctas… la estaba perdiendo…

—Escucha Kouga, no te importa si es a mi "prometido el ricachón"—hizo énfasis en esas dos palabras—O si es a un pobre diablo, tuviste tu oportunidad, te fuiste, te esperé, no volvías, y al final alguien logró curar el vacío en mi corazón, así es esto, te quiero como a un recuerdo y nada más, no esperes que regrese a ti… no lo haré.

— ¡Aome al menos déjame explicarte!—dije desesperado, cada frase me partía el corazón, tal vez me lo merecía.

—Nada va a cambiar ¡Entiende!

— ¡No, no lo entenderé! ¡Deja que te explique!—grité.

Aome me miró con tristeza y enfado a la vez, se quedó en silencio, creí escucharle susurrar que ya era tarde, pero yo no podía rendirme sin luchar, no así, no lo haría…

—Kouga ya no me hagas más difícil la existencia, ¿De qué serviría escucharte? ¿Crees acaso que eso me hará volver a ti y perdonarte? ¿Lo crees realmente?—me miró con un aire que jamás había percibido en ella, no era enojo ni tristeza, era un aire seguro, decisivo, comprendí que había perdido.

—Creo que tienes razón, veo que te he perdido en definitiva—me resigné aún muy en contra de mi voluntad, bajé la mirada al suelo, y sentí que ella tomaba mi cara con sus manos, me hizo verla.

—Siempre te recordaré—sonrió—Fuiste al primer chico que amé, con el que aprendí lo que era el amor, pero ya sabes que nada dura para siempre…

—Y yo a ti pequeña, también me enseñaste demasiado…—sonreí, y de repente me torné serio—Sólo déjame decirte algo ¿sí?

—Está bien, escucho…

—Aome, no te veo muy enamorada de tu novio, y sabes a él sí, y sólo como amigos te digo, no se hagan más daño, si él no es a quien amas, déjalo libre, y lucha por ese "alguien" que si ocupa tu corazón, aún si la gente lo tacha como malo—me detuve a ver su semblante, estaba sorprendida por lo que le decía, era obvio que no lo esperaba.

—Kouga yo…

—Te conozco bien, tal vez me he perdido algunos cambios, pero tú Aome Higurashi no estás enamorada al cien de tu prometido, y una cosa más—hice una pausa—No permitiré que te cases por obligación, y no porque vuelvas a mí, simplemente te quiero ver feliz… y antes de que te enojes y me grites que no me concierne, medita lo que he dicho, te volveré a buscar y créeme te ayudaré a ser feliz ¡te quiero Aome!—le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché, me ha dolido decirle todo esto, pero quiero su felicidad aún si yo no estoy en ella…

* * *

(Narrado por Aome.)

Al marcharse Kouga, todo me pareció tan confuso, primero armado a que yo volviera con él y ahora dándome consejos sobre ¿Cómo llevar mi vida personal? En el ámbito amoroso claro está. Llegué ala cita con Inuyasha un poco tarde…

—Cariño llegas un poco tarde—sonrió al verme.

—Tuve un inconveniente—suspiré con pesadez al recordar a Kouga.

—Y bien nena ¿De qué querías charlar?

—Ah ya cierto, ¿Cómo estás? Me acabo de enterar que tú y Kikyo se han dado un tiempo—dije haciendo a un lado mi incidente mañanero.

—Ah es eso…—dijo como si no pasara nada y eso me intrigó un poco—Escucha, hablarte de esto sería dos cosas o una te alejo de mí o te acerco ¿Realmente quieres que te diga lo que pasa?

Asentí sin darme cuenta, ¿Tan grave sería?

—Bien, comenzaré…

(Narrado por Sesshomaru.)

— ¿Te vas tan temprano hijo?—dijo mi padre al verme casi salir de la casa, ya iba a ver a Aome, quería pasar el día con ella.

— ¿Pasa algo padre?—dije.

—Vas a ver a tu novia, verdad—afirmó y asentí—Bien, espero me permitas robarme algo de tu tiempo, debo decirte algo importante.

—Adelante—dije y lo seguí a la sala, aguantándome las ganas de decirle que me urgía salir, aunque parecería muy inmaduro y necesitado, realmente necesitado de la compañía de Aome.

—Bien hijo, como verás inicia la temporada en que nos saturamos de trabajo en la empresa—dijo tranquilamente—Al igual que inician los viajes al extranjero para hablar con nuestros socios, comprendes.

—Sí lo sé, a renovar contratos y acuerdos, ¿a qué va todo esto papá?—dije entreviendo lo que me daba a entender.

—El año pasado tu hermano se hizo cargo de todo eso, y bueno hijo este año se supone que debería ir yo pero acabo de ir a checarme al medico y me ha sugerido que no debo viajar al menos por un tiempo—me dijo serio.

— ¿Te has sentido mal y no nos lo has dicho?—dije un poco molesto, pues él tenía problemas con su presión.

—No es grave, sólo que me lo ha sugerido por que mi presión no ha estado estable, y bueno si tuviera veinte años menos, me iría sin pensarlo, pero ya a esta edad…

—Entiendo padre, ¿Y esperas que yo ocupe tu lugar, que yo sea quien de la cara a tus socios?

—Así es hijo, se lo pediría a tu hermano pero tiene muy cerca la fecha de la boda—me recordó, pero igual pensé que Inu debería solucionar su problema—Y bueno yo sé que estas muy enamorado, y que extrañarás a Aome, serán dos largas semanas…

—Descuida padre, estaré pendiente de mi novia, si pudiera la llevaría pero no tiene caso, todos mis días estarán muy ocupados…—dije recordando mis viajes pasados— ¿Y cuando debo partir?

—Mañana mismo a primera hora, así que aprovecha hoy para despedirte, y en la noche te doy la agenda para que sepas a que destinos llegar y que días…—finalizó.

Me sorprendió que fuera tan rápido, pero por un lado entre más pronto mejor, aún así trataría de adelantar las citas y llegar pronto. Alistaría mi equipaje antes de irme, así tendría tiempo libre con Aome.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha.)

—Y ese es en sí mi problema Aome—le dije al concluir mi relato de los hechos.

—Inuyasha tú…—nerviosa— ¿Sabes lo que significaría que…?

—Lo sé por eso te dije, o te alejo o te acerco, ya no puedo Aome—dije desesperado—Desde que te vi me llamaste la atención, y bueno no lo tomes como excusa, a Kikyo la dejé de querer desde hace tiempo, sólo que no lo veía, y cuando tu apareciste y empecé a tratarte yo… supe que te quería a ti, pero mi hermano me ha ganado y…—interrumpí mi relato al verla llorar— Aome perdóname yo…

—No Inuyasha—me dijo sollozando—No tienes la culpa, yo…

No la dejé terminar— Aome desde aquella vez que confesaste que me amabas a mí, quisiera preguntar ¿Estarías dispuesta a intentar algo conmigo?—le pregunté nervioso prediciendo otra vez su enojo, o la posible contestación de un rotundo no…

—Inuyasha, aunque intentara, no podría, tu hermano se merece mi respeto y mucho más, como para hacerle tal cosa…—dijo afligida—Me ha apoyado tanto, me ama, y le he llegado a querer aunque tal vez no como él espera, pero lo intento y trato de que así sea.

Suspiré, eso era un sí…—Aome—la miré con ternura—No puedes obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes, tú me amas ¿no es así?

Ella sólo asintió y desvió su mirada—Mírame cariño—le dije—Todo tiene solución—le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Ah sí cuál?—dijo sin ganas.

—Simple yo cancelo todo con Kikyo, y hablamos con mi hermano, yo sé que entenderá, y que querrá lo mejor para ti, yo lo sé…

Aome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ya adivinaba que pensaría que soy de lo peor, pero a veces si nos quedamos haciendo lo correcto para los demás, nos morimos en la amargura renunciando a lo que realmente deseamos, y yo no quería que eso nos pasara a los dos.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿Qué va a pensar tu familia de mí?—asustada—No Inu, que termines tú con Kikyo y yo con Sessh es fácil, toda relación termina, pero de eso a presentarme como tu novia ante los demás… ¿No crees que…?—la interrumpí una vez más.

—Aome ¿Hasta cuando viviremos del que dirán?—dije molesto—Aome me importa poco lo que digan, sé que medio mundo se infartará, pero no podré soportar perderte así, además sólo eres su novia no su esposa.

—Pero estoy comprometida y eso es importante—dijo.

— ¡Pero no lo amas!—refuté.

Ella salió de la cafetería, salí corriendo tras ella, y la alcancé en un parque—Escúchame Aome, ¡Te amo! No puedo perderte entiende…—le tome de los hombros con ambos brazos, viendo que seguía llorando, la abracé contra mí, vi sus labios entreabiertos y su mirada desconcertada, en ese instante me atreví a besarla, por suerte ella no me apartó y correspondió mi beso, jamás probaría nada igual, besar sus labios era único en ese momento, no podía creerlo…

—Ah ahm—escuchamos una tercera voz—Disculpe joven si le interrumpo pero ¿sería tan amable de pagar la cuenta? —dijo un mesero de la cafetería, nos reímos con ganas, me disculpé y le pagué la cuenta al hombre.

—Quédese con el cambio—le dije al joven.

— ¿De verdad?—sorprendido, pues le dejé cerca de cien pesos de cambio, asentí—Gracias y suerte—se alejó contento.

Abracé a Aome y la besé de nuevo, quiso apartarse más no lo permití—Inuyasha…—susurró contra mi boca.

—Te amo—le dije y la besé de nuevo.

—Dime que esto es un sueño…—susurró— ¡Oye!—se quejó al sentir un dolor en su brazo, la había pellizcado.

—Ves que no es un sueño—dije divertido y caminamos abrazados, sin decir palabra.


	19. Viaje de negocios

**Cap.18 Viaje de negocios.**

(Narrado por Aome.)

¡No puede ser! Decía para mis adentros al recordar lo sucedido, Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos besado, y no sólo una, cuatro veces me besó, la última fue antes de dejarme en casa, eso sí no cerca, por los vecinos… unas risas interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

— ¡Sesshomaru!—dije al verlo con mis padres conversando en la cocina y participando en la comida.

—Amor que bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando…

— ¿A dónde fuiste?—dijo mi padre.

—Salí a tomar algo de aire, y me seguí por el centro, lo siento…—mentí.

—No importa lo bueno es que llegas a tiempo para comer—dijo mi madre.

—Ok…

Terminada la comida, Sesshomaru me pidió salir y accedí, nos fuimos a una plaza cercana de donde vivía.

—Cariño debo decirte algo importante—me dijo.

—Sí, dime…

—Estaré fuera del país por dos semanas aproximadamente.

— ¿Qué?—dije sorprendida.

—Asuntos de trabajo, cada año hacemos un recorrido a ver a nuestros socios, el año pasado Inuyasha hizo este recorrido y éste año le tocaba a mi padre, pero como anda delicado de salud, lo haré yo, cosa que no me ha gustado del todo porque no quisiera estar tanto tiempo sin ti pero Inuyasha debe solucionar su situación con Kikyo y mi padre su salud—explicó—que no es grave solo tiene la presión inestable. Y bueno sólo quedé yo, en fin te extrañaré…

—Ay cariño, lo siento—lo abracé.

—No, no lo sientas—me dijo—son cosas del trabajo, eso me pasa por no encontrar buenas excusas—bromeó.

—Eso sí, aunque no te preocupes lo haces por tu padre y la empresa, así que ya después te compensarán…

—Lo único que espero es que hoy tú me compenses con tu compañía, hasta tarde—Me rodeo con un brazo la espalda.

Y así quedamos ese día conversando y él disfrutando de mi compañía, no es que no me agradara estar con él pero estaba intranquila por lo sucedido en la mañana.

—Trataré de llegar antes—dijo antes de despedirse.

—Sólo son quince días Sessh…—dije riendo.

—Lo sé pero no dejan de parecer una eternidad, en fin la próxima vez que viaje me aseguraré de que no me separen de ti—me abrazó y me besó detenidamente, casi queriendo que el momento no se acabara, en ese momento me dejé llevar. Hasta que segundos después la culpa volvió a mí y lo aparté con cuidado.

—Se te hará tarde—le dije como excusa.

—Cierto pequeña, nos vemos en dos semanas…

Minutos después ya Sesshomaru se despedía de mi familia pidiéndole a mi padre que me cuidara, y haciendo una que otra broma.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Al llegar a casa mi padre me había dicho que Sesshomaru se iría al famoso viaje de negocios, recalcó que no me había enviado a mí por los preparativos de la boda, y me explicó un poco sobre el porque él no se hizo cargo. "_Bien"_ pensé para mis adentros al menos así podría estar un tiempo con Aome.

Me metí a mi habitación, pensando en ¿Cómo aprovechar estos días con Aome? Hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta, era mi hermano.

—Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí—dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Ya sé, bueno más bien debí decir ¿Pasa algo? Ya que tú nunca…

—Lo sé, y tampoco creas que vine a despedirme, sólo vengo para decirte que espero en estos quince días hagas lo que habíamos dicho sobre tu rutina y tu capricho—me miró con seriedad.

—Espera ¿Por eso accediste a lo del viaje?—dije confundido.

—En parte—dijo tranquilamente—Piensa bien las cosas antes de atarte por deber, pero tampoco vayas a perder a alguien que sí vale la pena. Se te acaba el tiempo hermano, los días pasan y la fecha se acerca, ojalá estos días te sirvan para decidirte.

—Gracias…—dije un tanto perturbado.

—No lo agradezcas, ya después veré que noticia me das a mi regreso, ya sea que sea una muy mala noticia o una muy buena.

—Ya lo veremos…

—Una cosa más—dijo antes de irse—Por favor cuida de Aome, me he enterado que volvió alguien de su pasado y no quiero que le hagan daño, así que Inuyasha la dejo en tus manos por estos días…

— ¿Te refieres a su ex?—pregunté.

—Así es, en fin suerte con tu capricho. —dijo y se fue.

_Claro hermano, no permitiré que le pase nada a Aome, aunque supongo que has cometido un error en encargármela_, pensé mientras lo veía irse.

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Al día siguiente, ya estaba en camino al aeropuerto, Myoga el chofer de la familia era quien me acompañaba.

—Mi Sr. ¿Aún querrá que cumpla con la orden que me dio sobre la srta Higurashi?—me preguntó en el camino.

—Myoga ¿Qué pregunta es esa?—dije molesto—Claro que sí, quiero que en estas dos semanas tú seas su chofer.

—No se moleste Sr. Solo que usted me dijo que me confirmaría.

—Lo sé, y ahora mismo te lo confirmo—dije con sequedad.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, mi primer destino sería a España donde me vería con Jaken para tratar los contratos y firmas legalmente con cada empresa asociada a la nuestra. Durante el viaje me puse a estudiar los documentos, mientras por un lado pensaba que debía prepararme para lo peor cuando regresara de mis viajes…

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Esa mañana busqué a Aome, para mi suerte vi el auto de nuestro chofer en su casa.

—Myoga ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—pregunté.

—Sr. Su hermano me pidió ser el chofer de su prometida.

—Oh ya, buena idea Myoga pero por éste día yo me encargo de llevarla a su destino—dije.

—Bien Sr. Como ordene—Myoga jamás me contradiría ya que sabía que tanto las ordenes de mi hermano como las mías debía seguirlas.

Pronto salió Aome y se sorprendió de vernos—Srta. —Dijo Myoga—El Sr. Sesshomaru me ha pedido que sea su chofer en estas semanas que ande fuera, pero por esta vez el joven Inuyasha se ha ofrecido llevarla a su destino, de cualquier modo puede contactarme cuando me necesite—dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Myoga—dijo Aome mientras Myoga se iba.

—Bien Srta. Es hora de irnos—le dije.

—Ok, vamos a la empresa—dijo sonriente.

—Y váyase acostumbrando que a partir de hoy yo seré su chofer personal, así que no necesita llamar a Myoga—le dije cuando estuvimos dentro del auto.

—Por favor Inuyasha—se rió—Son ordenes de tu hermano, no olvides que estoy comprometida con él.

—Veremos si las cosas cambian en estos días.

—Ya veremos…


	20. Conversasiones

**Cap.19 Conversaciones.**

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Al llegar a España el primero que me recibió en el aeropuerto fue Jaken.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué tal tu viaje hermano?—me saludó.

—No diré que bien, lo más que quiero es terminar con todo esto—fastidiado.

—Supongo que sí, así que vamos entonces a firmar los papeles con Oropesa de una buena vez—dijo Jaken.

—La junta es en dos horas ¿no?—dije extrañado ya que el de las prisas siempre he sido yo, y Jaken era mi contraparte.

—Así es…

—Vaya Jaken me sorprendes, el de las prisas soy yo siempre—me reí—Pero no, esta vez prefiero que vayamos a tomar algo en lo que la junta empieza.

—Vaya que te ha cambiado esa chiquilla Sesshomaru—se rió.

—Podría ser, pero ya me voy haciendo a la idea que no duraré mucho—dije tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo? Si hace días tú…—lo interrumpí.

—Vamos Jaken, no soy un adolescente que se ciegue fácilmente, y no tanto por que no me importe, ella es mi prioridad ahora, pero hay detalles que no son imposibles de ver, por más que lo intente.

—Definitivamente esto amerita un trago, vamos hay un club cercano a la empresa de Oropesa—me dijo mi amigo.

—Perfecto—dije y lo seguí a su auto, con Jaken era el único con el que podría desahogarme abiertamente, con o sin efectos de alcohol, pero ya necesitaba sacar este pensamiento que me iba matando.

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Hasta este día todo había salido bien, Aome y yo ya teníamos citas para la semana, así que no tenía nada más que pensar, pronto buscaría a Kikyo para anular el compromiso, y dar una explicación a mis padres y claro a mi hermano.

Por un lado la consciencia me decía que estaba en mal camino, pero por otro lado, estaba dispuesto a conseguir mi felicidad al precio que fuera. Al final de cuentas sólo tengo una vida, y no habrá más oportunidades, me dije internamente, es ahora o nunca.

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

—Amigo ¿Y aún así le pediste a tu hermano que la cuidara? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?—me decía mi amigo, consternado por lo que le conté.

—Sí, aún así lo he hecho…

—Estarías loco si piensas que los dos te serán leales ¿me crees?

—No necesitas decírmelo, me imagino que en este momento aprovecharan ambos mi ausencia, así que no me sorprenderá si Myoga no cumple con lo que le pedí—dije lo más calmado que pude.

—Me sorprende tu actitud, y más que intuyéndolo le hayas dado consejos, Sesshomaru yo en tu lugar le rompo la madre aunque fuera mi hermano—dijo Jaken.

Me reí un poco, Jaken era muy expresivo, yo por mi parte no me lo permitiría, no ganaba nada sabiendo que ya todo estaba en mi contra, de nuevo sería traicionado.

— ¡Y lo peor es que la dejaste sola, a merced de él! Mínimo un guardaespaldas ¿No crees?—exaltado— ¿O me dirás que aún crees que esa niña te guarde fidelidad?

—Jaken lo sé y créeme me gustaría poder pensar que lo que creo no es real, no tengo pruebas físicas pero lo sé, sé que Aome en este tiempo ha luchado por amarme y darme mi lugar, por eso siempre se pelea con mi hermano—dije—Y todo esto debí pararlo antes, pero no me resigno a perderla…

—Pues amigo estás dejando que se vaya—me recriminó.

— ¿Serviría de algo retenerla?—dije sin más.

—Has cambiado demasiado amigo, tú no eres de esos a los que permiten que su orgullo les sea herido—dijo Jaken— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que regreses?

—Darle su libertad, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Amigo realmente eres un completo pendejo y con perdón de la expresión, pero lo eres—dijo Jaken, yo simplemente me limité a sonreír.

—La charla terminó, es hora de firmar los papeles con Oropesa y de ahí nos vamos con Jean Paul a Francia—le dije.

—Por el momento, pero en el camino seguiré, al menos hasta que quieras hacer algo para lavar tu orgullo amigo—me dio una palmada en la espalda.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que Sesshomaru se había ido, y aún no me llamaba ni nada por el estilo, tal vez estaría muy ocupado pensaba, aunque ¿Para qué pensar en él? Si por el momento esos cinco días con Inuyasha me los había pasado bastante bien, no podíamos andar por las calles como si fuéramos pareja, pero ya nos la habíamos arreglado para estar juntos sin que nadie nos viera.

—Aome debemos hablar seriamente—dijo mi padre cuando entró a mi habitación.

Su tono no me gustaba—Dime papá.

—A ver hija—dijo y se sentó en la silla del computador—explícame ¿Por qué es que sales tanto con Inuyasha? Que yo sepa tu novio dejó un chofer para ti, pero hasta ahora siempre Inuyasha viene por ti.

—Inuyasha es un buen amigo padre, se ofreció por que también los Sres. Taisho necesitan quien los lleve—mentí.

—Hija no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas—me miró fijamente—Ya sabes que yo nunca fui del tipo fiel en mi juventud, pero tú hija, no quisiera que sufrieras y peor por que son hermanos…

—Padre yo no soy como tú—me defendí, sabiendo que podría herirlo y que tenía toda la razón.

—Ya sé que no eres como yo—alzó la voz—Pero no quisiera que pasaras por lo mismo que yo pasé, que por un lado para un hombre es normal ser mujeriego pero tú hija eres mujer…

—Ya sé papá no me bajaran de puta si me ven con varios chicos mientras que ustedes los varones solo reciben elogios por las chicas que tienen—dije dolida.

—Sé que siempre te dije que te dejaras llevar por tus deseos y que te valiera lo demás mientras ganabas experiencias con chicos, y me alegra que siempre me dijeras que no—dijo mi padre—Pero veo que andas cambiando, tal vez esté equivocado pero por favor si lo vas a engañar no lo hagas con alguien de su misma raza, no repitas el error…

Sabía a que se refería con repetir el error, dos de mis tíos se habían peleado por la misma mujer, primero la había conocido mi tío Gael y se casó con ella y tuvieron dos hijos, pero después mi tío Akago se fijó en ella y hubo muchos problemas en la familia, yo era una niña cuando eso pasó pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de el impacto que tuvo ese suceso.

—No padre, no repetiré el error—dije llorando—Lo siento…

Mi padre me abrazó, y me pidió que con calma le explicara que era lo que pasaba ¿Qué era lo que yo sentía? Fue algo difícil por que en cierta forma ya quería a Sesshomaru, y con Inuyasha estaba segura de quererlo pero a la vez no me lo permitía.

—Aún no sabes lo que quieres hija—dijo mi padre al escucharme—Pero no permitiré que te cases con Sesshomaru, no hasta que sepas que quieres y si decides que es casarte con él créeme que te ayudaré, y si decides algo con Inuyasha será mejor que de una buena vez arregles eso antes que se complique más…

— ¿Y que sugieres?—pregunté.

—Sugiero que te des un tiempo a solas contigo, sin buscarlos a los dos y pienses las cosas, aún eres joven para enredarte en estas cosas…

—Supongo que será lo mejor—dije resignada. Paramos la conversación al escuchar que Lizbeth regresaba de hacer sus compras, quedamos en no decirle nada aún.

—Ánimo hija—Me abrazó de nuevo mi padre.

— ¿Andamos sensibles verdad?—dijo Lizbeth sonriendo al vernos.

—Si ya ves, pinche chamaca extraña al novio—dijo mi padre cubriendo el tema—Y ya le dije que falta una semana.

—Cariño son asuntos de trabajo, ya regresara—me dijo Lizbeth.

Ojalá sólo fuera eso, que sólo lo extrañara, pensaba…


	21. Apariencias

**Cap.20 Apariencias.**

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Era ya viernes y Aome no me había llamado en todo el día, incluso cuando llegué a su casa me dijeron que el chofer había pasado por ella, no entendí de momento ya que tampoco me había contestado las llamadas ni los mensajes, al final la vi en la oficina y se mostró seria conmigo.

— Cariño ¿Estás molesta conmigo?—pregunté al entrar.

—No Inuyasha en absoluto—me dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

—Esta vez quise que Myoga me trajera, ya fue demasiado abuso de confianza de mi parte hacia a ti.

—Debes estar de broma—me reí—Para mí nunca será demasiado yo te amo—le dije, intenté acercarme pero se levantó.

—Estamos en horas de trabajo, y lo único que tengo pendiente de entregarte son unos balances de ésta semana, pero te los tendré en unos minutos más—me dijo con tono profesional.

—Vaya forma de correrme—bromeé.

—No te corro, sólo te informo, aunque si me harías un favor si me dejaras terminar el trabajo.

—Rayos, cuando hablas así pareciera que estoy viendo a Sesshomaru—le dije sorprendido.

—En algo nos parecemos—sonrió.

—Bien Sra. Ejecutiva, espero ese balance pero no te salvas a la salida, quiero invitarte a cenar.

— ¿Qué?—me dijo sorprendida.

—No acepto un no.

—Ya veremos—me dijo y se volvió a concentrar en sus asuntos, definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Definitivamente mi padre tenía razón, necesitaba darme un tiempo y alejarme, sé que Inuyasha se ha confundido por mi forma de tratarlo ésta mañana, y también en el transcurso del día intentó acercarse a mí, pero de alguna forma lo fui evadiendo, aún en la hora de la comida.

Le pedí a Myoga que pasara por mí de regreso, y ya a la salida estuve a punto de irme, cuando.

—Dije que no te escaparías a la salida corazón—susurró en mi oído Inuyasha mientras sentía unas manos sobre mi cintura, sorprendiéndome totalmente. Lo alejé de inmediato aunque me costó un poco reaccionar su cercanía me encantaba aunque fuera prohibida.

—Tengo algo de prisa—le dije.

—Puedo llevarte—insistió.

—Le pedí a Myoga que me recogiera y ya llegó.

Me miró extrañado, y al final sólo sentí que me jalaba de la mano derecha, metiéndome a su oficina.

—A ver Srta. —Dijo usando un tono de voz serio— ¿A qué estamos jugando muñeca? Todavía ayer me buscabas y ahora no quieres ni hablarme ¿Hice algo mal o qué?—me preguntó.

Suspiré con pesadez, me dolía tener que hacer eso, pero bien sabíamos que no era adecuado, y bien sabía en lo que me metía, sólo esperaba salir bien de esto antes de traer consecuencias peores.

— ¿O es acaso que ya te has arrepentido de nuestra relación?—me dijo Inuyasha al ver que no le contestaba nada.

No hubo tiempo de responder, pues justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

—Kikyo—dijo Inuyasha sorprendido—No esperaba verte…

—Lo siento querido, pero tenía que hablar contigo—dijo excusándose— ¡Hola Aome! No esperaba verte aquí—dijo al verme.

—Ni yo esperaba encontrarme aquí—bromeé—Pero se me hizo algo tarde checando unos papeles y vine a que mi "cuñado"—hice énfasis en cuñado, mientras Inuyasha hacía una mueca de disgusto—Me firmara esos papeles pero me da gusto verte Kikyo, aún así ya me retiro.

—Cariño espero que no sobreexplotes a Aome, ahora que tu hermano anda de viaje, que sino cuando él regrese no te la acabarás—lo bromeó.

— ¡Feh! El sobreexplotado soy yo mi vida, me duele la mano de tantas firmas, ya hasta pareciera que soy artista dando autógrafos…—le dio un beso rápido en la boca, y claro obviamente me incomodé…así que me resultaste vengativo…

—Bien, par de melosos, ya los dejo que sino andan antojando nada más y yo sin quien me cumpla mi antojo—fingí lamentarme y Kikyo se rió. Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo, pero cuando Kikyo lo miró sólo sonrió.

—Ya que tanto falta cuñada, sólo una semana más y estarás igual de melosa que nosotros—me dijo Inuyasha y Kikyo le siguió el juego mientras se abrazaba a él de su espalda y él le correspondía el abrazo.

—Ok ya, me retiro, un gusto saludarte Kikyo y hasta mañana cuñado sobre explotador con complejos de artista—dije para despedirme viéndolos abrazados, y por un momento comprendía lo que mi padre quería evitarme…

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Cuando Aome se fue y cerró la puerta, Kikyo se separó de mí de inmediato y me miró seriamente.

—Tenemos que hablar—me dijo en un tono que no me gustaba mucho que digamos.

—De acuerdo, ¿Aquí está bien o prefieres que salgamos?

—Aquí—dijo mientras se iba a sentar en la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio, y yo imité su acción sentándome quedando de frente los dos.

—Soy todo oídos…—le dije.

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Mis contratos en el viejo mundo por fin se habían acabado, ahora me dirigía a Estados Unidos, donde tendría que renovar acuerdos con empresas de varias ciudades, mi destino era New York. Jaken había ido a reservar los boletos cuando mi celular comenzó a timbrar. Aome…

Dudé en contestarle, me había aguantado esos seis infernales días en no hablarle ni mandarle un mensaje, y suponía que no me buscaría, después de todo se suponía que debía estar pasando tiempo con mi hermano…cuando timbró por cuarta vez contesté.

—Taisho—contesté.

—Se-Sesshomaru, so-soy yo Aome…—me dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Preciosa ¿Pasa algo?—pregunté, pues me preocupaba su tono de voz.

—No…nada…sólo quería escucharte—me dijo.

—Perdona que no haya marcado, he tenido demasiado trabajo, y tal parece que no podré llegar antes—mentí.

—No te preocupes—me dijo— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Dónde estás?

—He estado bien, con demasiado trabajo, y por ahora estoy por viajar a China—esto de China era porque así debía ser según el itinerario pero ya había terminado los contratos en oriente ahora—Apenas acabé de visitar las compañías europeas. ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿No te trata mal mi hermano?—pregunté.

—Todo va bien aquí, hoy vino Kikyo a ver a Inuyasha, supongo que siguen con los preparativos de su boda, espero puedas llegar a tiempo ese día—me dijo.

—Trataré de que así sea, cariño te marcaré después ya debo tomar mi vuelo, cuídate—colgué.

Fue una muy corta conversación, sabía que se extrañaría de mi actitud siendo que al menos me habría despedido con un te amo, y le hubiese dejado despedirse, pero ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar, aunque ahora me extrañaba el que Kikyo e Inuyasha siguieran sus planes…

—Sesshomaru ya salimos—dijo Jaken—Puerta once—me dijo al darme mi boleto.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Perfecto, tanto que me costó decidirme para marcarle para lo poco que duró, bufé. Por un lado lo entendería ya me había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo, pero internamente me molestaba el haber hablado tan poco con él…me regañé mentalmente, y me dispuse a marcar otro número.

—Hojo—dije cuando me contestaron—Sólo hablé para confirmar lo que acordamos, sí en unos diez días más andaré por allá, si ya hablé con ellos y están de acuerdo…Igual me alegra pasar un tiempo con ustedes, bien en diez días llego, pienso salir de noche pero yo les hablo cuando llegue, nos vemos, cuídense los quiero.

— ¿Realmente estás segura?—preguntó mi padre cuando colgué.

—Más que nunca, si no lo hago así no podré aclarar todo lo que siento papá, porque si sigo aquí dudo mucho que pueda lograrlo, igual es una de mis metas vivir allá un tiempo—lo abracé.

—Con puro escuincle desconocido, ya di que acepté porque tu primo me prometió que estaría vigilándote—dijo mi padre en tono celoso.

—No voy con esas intenciones, Hojo es un hermano para mí, y pues también quiero ver a mi primo Souta, tiene años que no le veo desde que se mudó allá, además…—sonreí triunfalmente— ¡Al fin se me hará conocer la nieve!

— ¿Y la escuela?—me preguntó.

—Mmm digamos que teniendo mi titulo de técnico ya es ganancia, descuida trataré de establecerme en un trabajo y después veré lo demás—lo abracé—Verás que lograré salir adelante allá, y los llevaré después conmigo.

—Ehm no cuentes conmigo, yo no me moveré de mi México lindo y querido—dijo mi padre—Y eso sí no me salgas con que tu "hermano" se terminó volviendo de nuevo mi yerno—me fulminó con la mirada.

Me reí de golpe ocasionando más su molestia.

—No voy en ese plan, y además eso ya pasó Hojo tiene su pareja en quien sabe donde y piensa reunirse con ella acabando su carrera de chef—expliqué— ¡Vamos papá! Además eso de que fue tu yerno no es cierto, yo tenía tres años, y ustedes decían que era mi novio más yo no recuerdo haberlo aceptado—dije recordando esa etapa de mi no muy grata infancia.

—Sí tus mulas tías te lo pusieron como novio, menos mal que se lo llevaron muy lejos cuando tenía seis años—celoso—Que sino ya me hubieran hecho abuelo.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, realmente me sorprendía que mi papá de momentos sacara su lado extremadamente celoso…menos con Sesshomaru y eso que no estuvo muy de acuerdo que fuera tan mayor…pero sabiendo que mi padre siempre fue asalta cunas y que mi madre biológica era ocho años menor que él…en fin tal vez sólo lo aceptó porque son iguales…

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Cuando terminé de hablar con Kikyo, fui a dejarla al lugar donde se hospedaba, había comprado un departamento en una residencial de lujo, pasé a su departamento, y de ahí decidí retirarme, necesitaba buscar a Aome.

—Descuida yo te llamaré cuando lo confirme—me dijo Kikyo.

—Me gustaría más acompañarte, eso si no te molesta—le dije.

—En lo absoluto, pero preferiría llamarte cuando lo sepa, después de todo tú tienes tus ocupaciones y no quiero interferir en ellas.

—No lo harás—dije de inmediato— ¿Quieres que me quede?

—No, no es necesario Dinora está siempre al pendiente de mí—me sonrió.

—Bien sólo por está vez no me quedaré, cuídate y recuerda que no estás sola y de igual modo te buscaré temprano para acompañarte—me despedí dándole un beso en la frente

Cuando salí, puse mi carro en marcha, intentaría hablar con Aome, tenía que hacerlo, aunque en mi mente no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor y menos ahora…en fin no tenía porqué saberlo nadie aún…


	22. Fin de nuestra Historia

**Cap.21 Fin de nuestra historia.**

(Narrado por Aome)

Habían pasado dos días desde que empecé a alejarme de Inuyasha, y no sólo eso también él estaba distante…además que desde ayer lo veía que entraba y salía de la oficina sin decir nada.

Me fui resignando imaginando que sus planes con Kikyo los renovó y en parte estaba feliz de ello, al final de cuentas ella también era una gran mujer, y era una relación de mucho tiempo. Sesshomaru seguía sin llamar y eso me preocupaba, pero no insistiría más.

Esa tarde al salir de trabajar quedé de verme con Kouga, después de todo ya habíamos aprendido a llevarnos sólo como amigos, además él quería despedirse de mí, pues regresaría a Saltillo con su madre, y quizás…terminaría regresando a España.

—Es una lástima que no me hayas permitido ayudarte—me decía Kouga, habíamos quedado de vernos en una heladería que estaba a veinte minutos de mi casa. Llevábamos una hora hablando.

—Y te agradezco la intención—sonreí—Pero la decisión está tomada, al igual que tú me iré al extranjero para cumplir mis metas y aclarar mi mente, pues al final de cuentas no supe ¿Qué quería realmente?

—Sabes…creo que me veo en ti hace casi tres años…

— ¿Tampoco sabías lo que querías?—pregunté.

—Pensaba que sí lo sabía, pero al llegar allá me perdí…

—No entiendo…

—Llegué imaginando que podría cumplir mi sueño y regresar pronto para recuperarte y cumplir nuestros sueños, pero…—en ese momento el brillo de sus ojos se perdió—Hubo un momento en que no pude con la situación y terminé aceptando algo que…bueno…algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré…

—Kouga ¿De qué hablas?—me asusté al ver su semblante apagado.

—Me arrepentiré por dos cosas una te perdí a ti y dos perdí mi vida—dijo ignorando lo que pregunté.

—Kouga quedamos en no tocar nuestra historia…—advertí.

—No lo hago por incomodarte, en fin tienes razón…—dijo haciendo a un lado el tema—Prométeme que disfrutarás la nieve por mí—me tomó de la muñeca izquierda, pues estábamos sentados de frente en una pequeña mesa, él con su helado de café y yo con uno de galleta.

No dije nada, recordé de momento cuando hablábamos de viajar juntos y más específicamente al lugar al que me iría, nos visualizábamos disfrutando de las típicas nevadas de ese país, incluso habíamos investigado el costo de una casa allá, y qué trabajos podríamos encontrar.

—Lo haré—dije al fin—Pero ¿Por qué no vienes Kouga? Al fin de cuentas era algo que también soñabas…

Se rió quedamente y me miró con ternura, nunca antes me había mirado así.

—Aunque quisiera no puedo—me dijo—Ya estuve mucho tiempo de vago y quiero cuidar de mamá—sonrió.

—Podrías llevártela contigo.

—Mi madre es igual que tu papá, en fin prométeme que disfrutaras de la nieve y cumplirás todo eso que soñamos alguna vez—al decir eso me miró con una seriedad, y a la vez como si me lo implorara…

—Kouga…

—Aome promételo.

—Lo prometo…—asustada.

—Y prométeme también…—me miró fijamente a los ojos—Prométeme que vivirás tu vida como si no hubiese mañana, que no te quedaras haciendo cosas que no quieres sólo por el bien de los demás, harás lo que te haga feliz, y Aome…prométeme que encontrarás un amor por el cual luchar, y que te corresponda, un amor aún más fuerte del que yo te tuve alguna vez y una cosa más…trata de no experimentar demasiado, y si lo haces trata de hacerlo con cuidado…

—Kouga me estás asustando—le dije riéndome nerviosamente—Sólo me iré por un tiempo, además espero visitarte y seguir en contacto contigo.

—Aome trata de fijarte bien en la persona que te ame, no te vayas tras un deseo, desear y amar no son lo mismo…recuerda eso siempre, ¿Me prometerás que lucharás por ser feliz sin importar lo que suceda?

—Kouga…—me miró de forma penetrante, eso me asustó más aún—Lo prometo, prometo que haré lo que mi corazón dicte…pero vamos deja de asustarme ¿Por qué todo éste rollo?

—Porque no quiero que pases por lo mismo que pasé—dijo con un tono serio, me notó asustada— ¿Y bien que tal me oigo hablando como un padre?—me sonrió.

Le di un zape— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme!—le dije—Y por cierto menos mal que sólo quedamos como amigos sino mis pobres hijos habrían tenido un padre muy raro—bromeé y se rió, recordé cuando planeábamos tener dos hijos…

—Seré el tío estricto, así que no hay problema—me dijo.

—Kouga—lo llamé y me miró— ¿Podría pedirte que me despidieras en el aeropuerto?

—No sólo eso, te ayudaré con las maletas—sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le agradecí, seguimos hablando por un buen rato, por un lado me preocupaba sentía que había algo que no quería decirme aún…pero no insistiría, tal vez fuera algo sobre nuestro pasado y eso desde hace tiempo quedamos que era tema cerrado.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Ya era el tercer día en que no hablaba con Aome, últimamente estaba muy ocupado en otras cosas, decidiendo lo que haría en poco tiempo. Esa mañana entré a la oficina de Aome, ella aún no llegaba y le dejé una nota sobre su escritorio.

"_Te espero en mi oficina a las 10: am, es urgente Atte. Inuyasha"._

Salí de su oficina y minutos más tarde la vi llegar, entró a su oficina, yo entré a la mía, ya sólo quedaba esperar un par de horas más.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Vi una nota sobre mi escritorio, me extrañé al ver lo que decía, vaya así que al fin se decidió a romper la ley del hielo. Igual sería un asunto del trabajo, así que le resté importancia y me puse a trabajar. Luego de que faltaba media hora para ir a la oficina de Inuyasha, lo vi entrar a mi oficina.

Estaba alterado…

—Sí adelante, pase, muchas gracias, de nada, buenos días Srta. Higurashi, buenos días Sr. Taisho ¿Qué se le ofrece?—dije burlona.

—Ahm lamento entrar así, sé que te cité a las diez, pero en verdad es urgente hablar, así que no preguntes y vámonos—me dijo.

— ¿Perdón?—confundida.

—Vamos necesito hablar pero no aquí…—vi que estaba desesperado.

—Bien, vamos…

Me llevó a una cafetería un poco alejada de las oficinas, pidió dos cafés americanos para cada quien, me molesté un poco de que no me haya dejado elegir.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te noto alterado—le pregunté.

—Me fastidia tu actitud de ahora—bufó—Te pareces a él—se refería a Sesshomaru.

—Es mi actitud de trabajo y no olvides que soy su asistente.

— ¡Basta!—alzó la voz, la gente se nos quedó viendo— ¿Qué demonios miran?—dijo.

—Cálmate Inuyasha ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?—le dije tratando de no enojarme por su actitud.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tres malditos días en los que no me hablas ni nada, eso pasa!

—Tú tienes dos días sin buscarme—le dije—Además si te enojaste con alguien antes ve y desquítate con alguien más porque no pienso soportarte.

—Aome ya dime ¿Qué somos?—me preguntó.

—Inuyasha no podemos ser nada—le contesté—Sé que hace una semana quise dar todo por el todo, sin importarme nada más pero…—Le conté lo que hablé con mi padre, excepto el plan de mudarme—Y sinceramente creo que tiene razón, además todo quedó claro cuando vino Kikyo…tu boda ya es la siguiente semana.

Lo vi pasarse ambas manos por su cabello, en señal de desesperación.

— ¿Es definitivo que no quieres que luchemos?—me preguntó.

—Es lo mejor para nosotros—le dije, y me sorprendí de que no intentara convencerme con argumentos muy buenos que hacían que aceptara luchar con él, por él…

—Perdóname…—me dijo de repente. Lo miré extrañada.

— ¿De qué?

—Confundirte más y arruinar tu relación con mi hermano.

—Sigo con tu hermano, aunque quizá cambien algunas cosas con su regreso—le dije—Además yo también tuve la culpa por no ser clara desde un principio…

—Aome, Kikyo está embarazada—me soltó de repente.

La noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, por esa razón no insistía y se desesperaba, me dolió saberlo pero no le permitiría verme mal.

— ¡Felicidades!—dije secamente— ¿Para cuando nace?

—Tiene dos meses…

—Bien, al menos tu padre no se quejara tanto de que Sesshomaru aún no le de nietos—dije tratando de aligerar el peso de la conversación.

—Aome yo puedo hacerme cargo de lo que el bebé necesite, Kikyo sabe que no por que me de un hijo me puede atar como se acostumbraba años atrás—me tomó de la mano derecha, estábamos sentados de frente, mientras me miraba con profundidad.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco?—le dije, haciendo que soltara mi mano.

—Eso Aome, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo, nada le faltará, pero tú y yo podemos continuar, podemos luchar por nuestro amor, sé que ellos lo entenderían…

—Inuyasha no me alejé de ti por el bebé—lo miré con seriedad—Cometí un error al darte ilusiones, sé que te amo, pero cometí el error de enredarme con tu hermano, y él de enamorarse de mí, no me arrepiento de haber sido su novia, sólo de no haberle correspondido y de paso de haberle sido infiel contigo una semana.

—No fuimos infieles—me dijo—Él sabe que tú no lo amas, y Kikyo y yo estamos separados.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces explícame ¿Por qué anduvimos a escondidas esa semana?

—Aome…nos amamos, podemos hacerles entender que simplemente fue algo que pasó…

— ¿Y le harás entender a tu hijo lo mismo? ¿No crees que él desearía tener una familia como tú la tuviste? ¿Y qué hay de Kikyo?

Discutimos, y terminé saliendo de ahí furiosa, y dolida por dentro, sé que mi actitud no era entendible, pero con esta noticia comprendía que debía seguir con mis planes sin importar más…me fui caminando a la empresa, cuando pasé por un parque vi el auto de Inuyasha detenerse y salió corriendo hasta alcanzarme, me abrazó sin importar que yo intentara alejarlo de mí…

Le golpeé débilmente el pecho con mis puños, y él siguió abrazándome con fuerza, pronto empecé a calmarme, y me sorprendí llorando en su pecho, lo miré a los ojos y acercó sus labios a los míos…nos besamos primero lentamente, hasta que el beso se volvió uno más apasionado…Poco después por falta de aire nos separamos…

—Te amo Aome…—me dijo Inuyasha.

—También te amo Inuyasha—le dije—Pero aquí se acaba esta historia, tu mujer y tu hijo merecen mi respeto, si tú no se los tienes lo siento por ti…pero no pienso destruir la familia de ese inocente.

—Perdóname…—me abrazó.

Perdóname tú a mí por haberte destruido tu mundo, me dije cuando lo abracé…

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Al fin estaba pisando de nuevo la ciudad, mi viaje de negocios había terminado tal y como lo había planeado. Me dirigí a un apartamento que yo tenía, no quería que supieran de mi llegada. Jaken se había quedado a disfrutar un poco su estadía en Estados Unidos, a fin de alcanzarme una vez que se cumplieran los quince días y faltaban todavía siete días.

Después de todo citar a los empresarios de ciudades y países aledaños a una junta grupal no fue tan mala idea, pensé. Sí así fue cómo aceleré el proceso de mi viaje, tanto a ellos como a mí nos convenía renovar los contratos cuanto antes.

Miré mi reloj, eran las ocho de la noche, iría a buscar a la única persona que quería que supiera de mi llegada…


	23. Indebidamente enamorada

**Cap.22 Indebidamente enamorada.**

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Supuse que Aome estaría ya en casa de sus padres, y no me equivoqué, llamé a Jaken y le pedí que se hiciera pasar por un empleado de mi empresa para decirle a Aome que mi padre quería que lo viera en la empresa en unos minutos.

Después mi amigo me llamó y me dijo que ya estaba listo, la notó sorprendida pues nunca le pedíamos que fuera a la empresa tan tarde. Acerqué mi auto más a su casa y la vi salir con su padre, de suerte ese día decidí vestirme como un chofer, y llevaba lentes oscuros.

—Srta. Higurashi—dije usando un tono de voz más suave que la mía. Ambos me vieron con algo de desconfianza—El amo Inutaisho me pidió que la llevara a la empresa.

— ¿Quién es usted?—me dijo su padre con desconfianza.

—Soy Hakudoshi, chofer de los Sres. Taisho, me han pedido llevarla ya que Myoga tuvo que llevar a la Sra. Taisho A una reunión.

—Oh bueno, si le recuerdo Hakudoshi—dijo Aome—Bueno papá, nos vemos más tarde—se despidió y se subió al asiento trasero del auto.

Su padre suspiró…y se despidió—Cuídate hija.

Seguí conduciendo mientras la veía preocupada, pronto vi que hizo un gesto de confusión.

—Disculpe está no es la dirección de la empresa, ¡ya nos pasamos!—me dijo aterrada. No le contesté y eso la hizo enojar— ¡Detente! Está no es la dirección—me gritó, sin duda estaba enojada pues me había tuteado y regularmente eso sólo lo hacía cuando se enojaba o a menos que tuviera confianza con alguien, pero realmente estaba enojada, sonreí con malicia.

—Nunca dije que te llevaría a la empresa—dije usando mi voz normal, me quité las gafas…

— ¡Sesshomaru!—sonrió al verme, y sentí que me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, recargando su cabeza en el asiento. Detuve el auto en un parque. Salí y le abrí la puerta. Al salir me abrazó fuertemente, y me tomé el atrevimiento de besarla…

Me correspondió el beso, que primero empezó de forma lenta pero al poco rato se había vuelto apasionado, mis manos comenzaron a rodear su espalda pegándola más hacia mí… mientras metía mi lengua en su boca como aquella primer vez en que la besé…El aire nos faltaba, pero pudimos soportar un poco más hasta que al fin nos separamos.

— ¿Querrás irte a lavar la boca después de esto?—bromeé recordando lo que me dijo aquella vez. Me abrazó de nuevo.

—No, ésta vez no—me sonrió coquetamente.

—Bien Srta. No son horas para que esté fuera de casa—le dije.

—No se le olvide que usted me sacó Sr. Taisho—me siguió el juego.

—Bien entonces permítame llevarla a su destino—dije y nos dirigimos al auto, le abrí la puerta y la cerré cuando entró.

—Debo suponer que eso de que tu padre me esperaba ¿Lo planeaste para verme no es así?—me preguntó.

—Me alegra que ya me estés conociendo—sonreí.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás, además necesito que hablemos largo y tendido, espero que le des una buena excusa a tu padre para que te de permiso de faltar una semana completa a tu casa—al decirle esto la vi con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo arreglaré el que faltes una semana al trabajo y escuela, así que despreocúpate—dije mientras estacionaba el auto, pues ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Me sorprendía lo que me pedía, una semana fuera de mi casa, ¿Qué inventaría? ¿Por qué me lo pide? Era lo único que pensaba.

—Sólo quiero pasar unos días contigo—me dijo cuando noté que habíamos llegado a un edificio residencial—Eres la única que sabe que ya llegué de mi viaje.

—Bien, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero igual quiero que hablemos, si al hablar decides seguir con el plan yo me inventaré un viaje de negocios para estar a tu lado, si decides lo contrario y alejarme de tu vida, igual lo aceptaré—le dije con miedo y él me miró serio.

—Tal vez cambie algunas ideas, pero no cambiaré el hecho de quererte a mi lado por una semana—me dijo con seguridad, se bajó y me abrió la puerta del auto, después me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos a su apartamento. Subimos al tercer piso, y en el número 307-B se detuvo y abrió la puerta, me hizo pasar primero, prendió las luces.

Vi de inmediato una sala con dos sillones medianos de piel color negro, elegantes, y un comedor moderno pero bonito, de cuatro sillas, después él mismo me mostró la cocina, tenía cocina integral, refrigerador, el lavaplatos, y había una puerta donde estaba la lavadora todo era muy elegante pero con un toque hogareño, a pesar de ser muebles modernos, no tan ostentosos como los de época victoriana, luego me mostró las recámaras, eran cuatro, tres tenían baño integrado, y eran las que estaban en el segundo piso, igual había un baño completo arriba, y la habitación de abajo estaba junto a otro baño completo también. De las cuatro recamaras sólo una que era la más grande al tener un baño con jacuzzi, era la que estaba amueblada. Las demás estaban vacías.

— ¿A esto le llamas departamento?—dije quedamente, sorprendida—Mi casa sí sería considerado departamento, comparado con esto, esto es una casa no departamento.

—Una casa para nosotros es como la que tienen mis padres—me dijo. Me lo imaginé, no dije más y me llevó a la sala— ¿Gustas un café o té?

—Café, por favor.

Ya al tener nuestros cafés listos. Nos sentamos cada quien en los extremos de un sillón quedando ni tan cerca ni muy lejos.

—Ahora sí, escucho atentamente lo que quieras decirme pequeña—dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

—Bien no sé por dónde empezar—dije tragando un poco de saliva—Por favor prométeme que me dejarás terminar, y que no te pondrás como loco cuando termine—lo miré fijamente.

—Lo prometo, no perderé la calma—me sonrió.

Inhalé profundamente y exhalé, realmente estaba nerviosa—Todo empieza desde el momento en que te conocí…—comencé—Realmente cuando te conocí te consideraba un patán—se rió por lo que dije más no dijo nada—Por algo siempre me peleaba contigo, pero también ese día conocí a tu hermano y me pareció un chico lindo, me gustó—me detuve para ver su reacción, pero vi que seguía tranquilo—El caso es que en la pasarela de modas de tu madre supe que estaba comprometido, y pues Inuyasha no pasaba de gustarme, y tú estabas muy atento conmigo, no era mi intención enamorarme debido a la desilusión que había pasado, pero imaginé que contigo podría olvidar y tratar de darme una nueva oportunidad, tú siempre has sabido que te quiero, y lamento que a pesar del tiempo mis sentimientos hallan crecido pero hacia tu hermano…

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras sin inmutarme, ya desde antes me había preparado para esto, imaginé que escondería algo peor, pero al parecer lo único relevante fue cuando me contó que ambos habían acordado intentar algo en la primer semana que me fui, sentí rabia contra ambos, pero más con mi hermano al saber que él le insistía, claro ella también se admitía como culpable potencial. Internamente me reí de saber que a lo más que llegaron fue a besos, y sentí pena por ellos cuando me contó lo que había pasado en la mañana. Así que el baka de mi hermano olvidó usar protección y ahora se tendrá que casar a la de a fuerza.

Me sentí orgulloso al saber que Aome no aceptó el que Inuyasha abandonara a su hijo, agradecí a Dios internamente por las palabras que mi suegro le dijo a Aome, porque seguramente de no ser por eso, si habría sido capaz de irse con mi hermano sin importar nada; La historia de sus tíos Akago y Gael ya me la había contado, sé que resultaba vergonzoso para ella que le hicieran ver que estaba siguiendo el mismo camino.

—Entonces, Sesshomaru sabiendo todo esto, ¿Qué piensas, qué sientes?—me preguntó al finalizar—Sé que te he traicionado, y en verdad lo lamento yo no hubiera querido…

—Pero lo hiciste Aome—le dije con tranquilidad y bajó la mirada, tomé su barbilla y la obligué a verme—Además…me habría molestado más si me hubieras salido con que pasaste la noche con él, o que tú eras la embarazada—le dije— ¿Realmente no sé de que te preocupas? Ustedes dos son un par de indecisos que sólo llegaron a los besitos y ya…—Sonó muy cruel, lo sé pero así era para mí…

—Aún así fue traición, y con tu sangre.

—Escucha, no soy nadie para juzgarte, yo ya lo sabía desde un principio, pero llámalo obsesión si quieres, sabiendo todo eso pensé que con el tiempo me corresponderías, y acepté el riesgo de que no fuera así—seguí con mi semblante tranquilo—La pregunta aquí es ¿Tú que has decidido? ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Renuncié a tu hermano Sesshomaru—me dijo seriamente—Y no tanto por que sepa lo de su hijo en camino, simplemente siempre supe que estaba indebidamente enamorada de una persona prohibida…así que por ese lado, ya hemos quedado en que esto se acabó, no lo buscaré más…y él tampoco lo hará—noté dolor en sus ojos al decir eso, pero también convicción.

— ¿Realmente es lo que deseas?—pregunté.

—Así es…

—Bien—dije tomando un poco de aire—Me alegra saber de tu boca esto, aunque ya lo haya intuido antes y descuida sí, estoy molesto pero en parte me alivia el saber que has reconocido el error, ahora mi pregunta es ¿Qué quieres que pase con nosotros?—la miré fijamente, intentó decirme algo pero no lo hizo—Independientemente de tu respuesta, espero convencerte para que pases toda una semana a mi lado—le dije.

— Esa pregunta yo te la haría a ti—me dijo con seriedad.

—Yo te amo, me duele el que casi me hayas cuerneado y con mi hermano, pero me alegra ver que no pasó a más—le dije—Pero ahora que admites no sentir amor por mí, más que un cariño que en verdad agradezco, sólo puedo proponerte dos cosas—me miró expectante—Una que te quedes una semana a mi lado, y dos que me permitas al menos ser el primer hombre en tu vida…

Me miró extrañada, sabía que no aceptaría, era cierto que nuestra relación siempre fue discreta ante los demás, pero tuvimos nuestros momentos fogosos, en los que siempre tanto ella y yo nos limitábamos a llegar a más de caricias y besos intensos, por ese lado me sentía orgulloso, el idiota de mi hermano nunca intentó hacerla sentir más, y pudo haberlo hecho al grado de que ella se entregara a él por amor como se debía, aún así internamente estaba feliz de que fuera tan idiota. Y aunque ella no aceptara de momento poco a poco la convencería…

—Ok olvida la segunda, pero si quiero la primera—le dije al verla sin decirme nada, la conocía no sabía qué decirme, estaba nerviosa y asombrada— ¿Entonces pasarías una semana entera a mi lado?

Asintió con algo de torpeza, me pasé al otro sillón y me senté junto a ella y la abracé, fui besando con delicadeza su frente y mejillas, sin morbo simplemente era una caricia y ya.

— ¿Y después?—me dijo un tanto fuera de lugar.

— ¿Y después qué?—pregunté, sabía qué punto quería tocar, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Que si acepto la segunda propuesta ¿Qué pasará?—me miró con algo de miedo y ansiosa de una respuesta quizá un poco cursi pero en éste punto dependía todo de ella.

—La segunda propuesta es para mí casi el hecho de marcarte como mi mujer—me miró interrogante—No, no lo tomes por el lado machista, te amo y quiero todo de ti, pero igual acepto y entiendo que querrás dar ese paso con la persona adecuada y que ames, no te usaré como juguete sexual eso ni lo pienses—le dije—Siempre que me busques aquí estaré, siempre disponible para ti, y lo que quieras que se haga serán órdenes para mí, aún si sólo aceptas pasar conmigo una semana nada más siempre te amaré.

Me miró sin saber qué decir o mostrar. La abracé.

—No pensaremos en esto ahora, has aceptado pasar la semana conmigo y eso me alegra—le besé la frente—Es un poco tarde y sugiero que vayamos a dormir, sólo dormir—enfaticé esto último—Eso sí márcale a tu padre, y de paso avísale lo del viaje, todo estará pagado y de ropa que no se preocupe, es más ya estás en el aeropuerto—sonreí.

Asintió y me pidió permiso de hacer la llamada, asentí después de todo está también sería su casa, si ella quiere lo sería pensaba. Mientras llamaba a su familia, me dirigí a la habitación y saqué un pijama femenino de color verde claro, sabía que no le gustaba el rosa y que cualquier color era preferible a ese, al menos la blusa del pijama era blanca con sus bordes en verde, era un pijama linda y sexy…

Aproveché para ponerme también la mía de color azul marino, la vi entrar a la habitación y le pasé su pijama.

— ¿Compraste ropa para mí?—Incrédula.

—Obvio, sino ¿Por qué te diría que no te preocuparas por la vestimenta? —sonreí.

—Ehem…iré a cambiarme al…—la interrumpí.

—Hazlo aquí—me miró con los ojos muy abiertos—Descuida no muerdo—sonreí con malicia, me encantaba su lado inocente, pero también era encantador ver su lado perverso.

—Pero…

La miré fijamente y comenzó a desvestirse, echando una que otra maldición ya que por el nerviosismo le costaba desvestirse y vestirse como lo haría normalmente, sin que yo la viera.

—Pervertido—me reprochó al estar ya a mi lado en la cama.

—Lo acepto, además acostúmbrate, en estos siete días tanto tú como yo actuaremos tal cual somos sin pena—la abracé e hice que se recargara en mi pecho.

Vi que palideció al escuchar que tendría que vestirse y desvestirse delante de mí en esa semana, y seguro por su cabeza pasaron más cosas, pegó más su rostro a mi pecho, sonreí ligeramente, realmente el pasar esa semana sería más que satisfactorio.

—Tú no te desvestiste y vestiste delante de mí—me miró con reproche.

—Ah eso, ahorita lo arreglamos—me quise parar de la cama pero me abrazó con fuerza, la miré interrogante.

—Mejor mañana…—la vi sonrojarse totalmente. Y me acomodé de nuevo a como estaba antes—Buenas noches—dijo quedándose dormida.

—Buenas noches pequeña—le besé la sien, mientras la miraba dormir plácidamente, hasta que poco a poco me fue venciendo el sueño.


	24. Lime (intento) 1 Baño

**Advertencias: LIME (o al menos un intento lo fue jeje) y no me hago responsables de trastornos eh? Aunque no es mi fuerte el género erótico aún, pero ahí iré practicando jeje**

**Cap.23 Comienzan los siete días.**

**Baño (Lime).**

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Justo en la madrugada recibí una llamada de parte de mi hermano, vi mi reloj, apenas las cuatro de la mañana, contesté adormilado.

—Sesshomaru ¿Pasa algo? Son las cuatro de la mañana en México hermano—le reclamé.

—Lo siento Inuyasha—me dijo con su habitual tono frío—Aquí en Oriente se pierde la cuenta, en fin sólo llamo para decirte que desde ayer le dije a Aome que tomara sus vacaciones.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Pasó algo?—pregunté.

—Sí, de hecho tiene que ir a ver a un familiar lejano por una celebración, y desde ayer se fue.

—No me dijo nada.

—Olvidé mencionarlo, pero bueno ya estás avisado—cortante.

—Bien, ¡Hey! Ya que me has desvelado ¿Cómo has estado?—traté de sacar conversación.

—Tengo algo de prisa sólo llamaba para avisarte eso—me sorprendí, ¿Estaría molesto? Deshice la idea pues recordé lo presionado que se está en ese viajecito—Ya en unos minutos tendré la junta con Fa Shan, pero estoy bien y por cierto creo que llegaré después de tu misa de boda, eso si aún sigues en el plan de casarte.

Me incomodé cuando recordé ese asunto—Descuida hermano, nos veremos en la fiesta.

—Así que has decidido casarte en definitiva—afirmó.

—Sí, al final de cuentas me di cuenta que Kikyo es la mujer de mi vida, y no puedo darme el lujo de perderla por un capricho—le dije recordando la última plática que tuvimos.

—Espero que en verdad quieras eso hermano—me dijo—Bien, ya es hora de irme, disculpa la molestia y nos vemos cuídate, salúdame a los demás—se despidió.

—Definitivamente no eres un capricho Aome…—susurré guardando mi celular. Pero era cierto, tenía que hacerme a la idea de quitármela de la mente, y hacerme cargo de lo que ahora sucedía, me habría gustado hablar con ella, pero recordé lo de su viaje ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Aome?

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Me desperté sintiéndome algo extraña, ya que recordaba tener un sueño muy raro, en el que escuchaba a Sesshomaru hablar con Inuyasha, donde Sesshomaru le anunciaba que me ausentaría una semana, y después hablaban sobre si se casaría, la ultima frase que se me quedó fue en que Inuyasha dijo que Kikyo era la mujer de su vida, y no se podía atrever a perderla por un capricho. Hice a un lado mi sueño, y vi a mí alrededor, recordando que estaba en casa de Sesshomaru, después sentí que unas manos me rodeaban de la cintura, y al poco rato me atraían más hacia su cuerpo, volteé a verlo.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy bien así durmiendo plácidamente, me volteé hacia él y lo abracé, después puse mi mano izquierda en su cabeza, y con mis dedos jugué un poco con su cabello rubio, casi blanco…estuve así por unos instantes, hasta que bajé mi mirada a su rostro y lo vi con sus ojos color ámbar mirándome fijamente, me nació besarle en ese momento y así lo hice. Él sonrió correspondiéndome el beso.

—No cabe duda que éste es un perfecto amanecer—me dijo, al separarnos— ¿Descansaste bien?

Asentí, y me sonrojé de momento, era la primera vez que había dormido con un hombre, y dormir en el buen sentido de la palabra…me puse a pensar en que así se sentiría el estar casado, al menos un recién casado sí…

—Hablé en la madrugada con Inuyasha para avisarle sobre que te ausentarías en la semana—me dijo—Me reclamó por desvelarle pero le hice creer que estaba en China, así que somos libres una semana—me sonrió.

Sonreí de momento, pero a la vez recordé mi supuesto sueño, y me sentí triste, ¿Y si en verdad escuché la conversación? Ya que recordaba haberlo escuchado lejanamente.

—Espero no haberte despertado, ya que Inuyasha habla demasiado alto aún semidormido—me dijo.

—Ah no, yo caigo como roca—le sonreí.

—Me di cuenta.

—Bien, entonces tenemos una semana libre—le dije— ¿Qué planeas que hagamos?—pregunté—Antes que me digas que yo ponga los planes, te recuerdo que ha sido tu idea y ya que fue tu idea, dejaré que me guíes—le sonreí.

—Espero no te arrepientas de decir eso, ¿Estás segura que quieres que yo te guíe?—preguntó mostrándome una sonrisa traviesa.

—Claro—dije muy segura—Ya te dije fue tu idea, y planeo darte gusto.

—No te gustara que te guíe—me sonrió con malicia y lo miré confundida—Bien, el plan es quedarnos toda la semana en cama—sonrió.

— ¿Qué?—protesté— ¡Ni que estuviera enferma!

—Lo sé, además dijiste que me complacerías en lo que planeara ¿no?

Lo fulminé con la mirada, de saber que sólo pasaría toda una semana en cama, mejor me hospitalizo, aunque pensándolo bien y en su compañía…me deshice de las ideas que llegaban a mi mente.

—Arregla tu ropa, nos bañaremos y saldremos—ordenó.

— ¿Nos?—pregunté con miedo al imaginar el tener que bañarme frente a él.

—Sí, nos bañaremos y juntos—sonrió, y yo me enrojecí más—Te dije que estos días actuaríamos sin pena, así que anda y alista tu ropa.

—Creo que mejor me baño más tarde—dije.

—Cariño no me hagas llevarte en brazos hasta el baño—amenazó—Por cierto, no es para nada una mala idea, al contrario—sonrió de forma seductora. Y cuando menos lo sentí ya se había decidido a llevarme cargando hacia la regadera.

— ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!—grité cuando me cargó como si fuera un costal, le golpeé la espalda y pataleé. Pero claro su fuerza fue superior a la mía…

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Me miraba con enojo y apenada a la vez, con enojo al hacer que se bañara conmigo y apenada por ser la primer vez que se encontraba pasando por éstas situaciones con un hombre, y me alegraba que yo fuera el primero. Sonreía satisfactoriamente recordando lo que había pasado ahí dentro, mientras la miraba arreglándose para salir, y yo abrochándome una camisa.

_Flash back._

— _¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!—Me gritó cuando decididamente la cargué para llevarla al baño— ¡Mi ropa, no la he escogido!—parecía que se había resignado._

—_No la necesitaras adentro—dije arrogantemente, mientras abría la puerta del baño, al fin había dejado de patalear, y golpearme la espalda, sonreí divertido._

_La bajé y rápidamente aseguré la puerta y me puse en la puerta evitando que escapara._

—_Desvístete—ordené y me miró con terror—Es sólo un baño nada más—al decirle eso, decidí quitarme la camisa del pijama y su mirada de miedo pasó a sorpresa al verme con el pecho descubierto, se sonrojó—Anda, que sino se nos hará tarde y no saldremos de aquí…_

_Tomó algo de aire y apretó sus puños para darse valor, y empezó a desvestirse, al igual que anoche la noté nerviosa, se desvestía con rapidez y bufando molesta ya que por sus nervios batallaba más para desvestirse, sonreí ligeramente observando de nuevo su cuerpo, conteniéndome de momento para no mirarla con lujuria y terminar tomándola en ese momento. No exageraré diciendo que tenía cuerpo de modelo escultural, pero realmente era hermosa, su cuerpo tenía complexión normal, ni muy delgada ni muy obesa, y en cuanto a sus atributos a mi parecer estaban bien, no exagerado y no escaso, al ver que la miraba se sonrojó y se metió de inmediatamente a la tina del baño, obviamente acción de que no la viera más, sonreí y me acerqué para abrir las llaves de agua._

— _¿Así o más fría o caliente?—pregunté._

—_Así está bien—dijo con rapidez._

_Decidí meterme con ella a la tina y cuando me quité lo que quedaba de ropa, vi que se volteó, mirando hacia la pared._

—_Espero que trates de acostumbrarte querida, al menos en lo que restan de estos siete días—dije cuando ya me había metido en la tina, quedando de frente con ella._

_Sonreí triunfante al ver su cara, totalmente roja, y qué decir cuando comenzamos a bañarnos, sus manos temblaban al tratar de enjabonarse la cabeza y después el cuerpo, me reí internamente. Le quité la esponja de las manos y terminé de bañarla, sé que estaba nerviosa, pero a los pocos minutos me sorprendió enjabonándome la cabeza, y pidiéndome que me volteara para tallarme la espalda, sin duda se acostumbraría más pronto de lo que pensaba, sonreí._

_Fin del flash back._

Y sí, ahora que se vestía no la vi tan nerviosa como antes, por un lado me gustaba verla nerviosa, pero igual me gustaba que se acostumbrara.

Vi que había terminado de arreglarse, había elegido un pantalón de mezclilla color verde azul, unos tenis blancos y una camisa de vestir blanca de tres cuartos de manga, dejando el primer botón sin abrochar, con el cabello suelto bien alisado, no le gustaba maquillarse, así que lo único que hizo fue encremarse bien, perfumarse y ponerse brillo en los labios. Se veía muy bien, así que después felicitaría a Jaken por la experta en modas que me consiguió para comprar la ropa.

Por mi parte había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos negros, y una camisa de vestir color vino, manga corta.

—Vámonos—le dije al ver que ya estaba lista. Mientras yo ya había acabado de tender la cama.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Me encontraba esperando a Kikyo en mi oficina, la llevaría a comer, también debíamos platicar. La vi llegar puntualmente como siempre, y decidí llevarla un poco más lejos de la empresa, paramos en un restaurant de comida italiana, pues era lo que se le antojaba en ese momento.

Después de haber pedido espagueti a la boloñesa y yo una lasaña. Me miró fijamente, y sonrió.

— ¿No crees que sea malo hacer que el cachorro se vuelva adicto a la comida italiana?—pregunté recordando que igual ayer en casa tuvo antojo de espagueti, y era lo que más le daba por comer…

—Inu no le llames cachorro, no es un animal—rió suavemente—Y bueno déjame decir que a mi no me gusta mucho el espagueti y lo sabes pero es lo que tu hijo pide—sonrió.

Cierto, a pesar de que era algo típico de Italia y que venía de allá, a ella no le gustaba mucho el espagueti, pero tenía razón era lo que mi hijo pedía más. Mi hijo, vaya, si había planeado con ella tener hijos, y recordaba que se enojaba por que yo decía tener cachorros, crías, y ella me corregía diciendo que no eran animales. Pero me gustaba más llamarlos así…

—Eso y aparte que le fascina el pastel de chocolate—dije recordando los antojos de esos días. Sonrió, se veía muy bien, en definitiva el embarazo le sentaba muy bien. Pronto traté de tomar las palabras adecuadas y me atreví a preguntar—Kikyo ¿Qué has decidido en estos días? ¿Quieres que nos casemos?

Me miró con tranquilidad— ¿Qué has decidido tú?—me contestó con una pregunta.

—Me haré cargo del bebé, eso no lo dudes—le dije seriamente—Pero también quiero estar presente en su desarrollo.

—Cancelemos la boda—me dijo de inmediato y la miré confundido—Debemos tomar un tiempo Inu…

—Pero…—me interrumpió.

—Escucha nada en el mundo deseo más que nuestro hijo tenga una familia como se debe, con papá y mamá—me dijo—Pero también he pensado que no quiero para él una actuación, donde papá y mamá sólo se sobrelleven porque él está de por medio.

—Nos llevamos bien, y no es actuado—le dije.

—Me refiero a que quiero un ambiente sano para mi hijo, que tenga una familia unida y no sólo por él, sino porque en verdad sus padres se aman—me miraba fijamente y yo entendía ¿Por qué le decía? Ella vivió en un ambiente de apariencias y no lo quería para el bebé y yo tampoco—Así es Inu, no me importa criarlo sola siempre y cuando me asegure que mi bebé crecerá lleno de amor, prefiero eso a hacerle vivir lo que yo ya viví y lo sabes…

—Yo tampoco quiero eso para él—le dije. Recordé el amor que le tuve años atrás, si ese bebé hubiese llegado hace quizá un par de años antes, no dudaría en ofrecerle esa familia llena de amor que ambos querían para él, ahora no quería comprometerse de más, no quería afectarla.

—Respecto a lo de la boda, hay que hablar ya con tus padres—me dijo—Se ha hecho el gasto con los arreglos lo sé, pero creo que entenderán que buscamos lo mejor para el bebé—me sonrió.

Desvié mi vista al ver una pequeña familia de tres, en una mesa que estaba al fondo, una pareja de jóvenes de unos veinte o un poco más, disfrutando el ver comer espagueti a su bebé de un año, sonreí al ver a la pequeñita tratando de comer por su propia cuenta. Me imaginé de momento a mí mismo con mi hijo así, volví la vista a Kikyo al oír que lejanamente me llamaba.

—Inuyasha ¿Qué opinas?—me preguntó, y no supe ni ¿Por qué lo decía? En mi mente seguía la escena viéndome a mí con mi hijo, miré a Kikyo y lo decidí…

—Nos casamos el fin de semana que viene—le dije y me miró asombrada.

— ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?—preguntó.

—Lo escuché, pero ¿sabes? Si tú y yo nos amamos intensamente en el pasado, y no me refiero sólo a que fuimos novios, besos y cosas así, sino que hicimos planes, crecimos como pareja—decía—Podemos volver a serlo, podemos volver a recuperar el amor que tuvimos, bueno puedo volver a amarte, sé que tú me amas—me corregí.

—No quiero forzarte a nada.

—Dame la oportunidad ¿sí? Quiero darle esa familia llena de amor, tal y como lo fue la mía, y te juro no haré que ni tú ni él pasen por lo que viviste. Casémonos sigamos con el plan—sonreí, tal vez me había vuelto loco, pero no podía negarle a mi hijo algo tan vital como lo era el amor de una familia completa como yo la tuve.

Al final de cuentas, aunque amaba a Aome, era un imposible y ahora lo que importaba era mi hijo, él no tenía la culpa de mis estupideces, miré a Kikyo fijamente y asintió.

—Está bien, vamos a intentarlo—sonrió mientras unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, eran de alegría supuse y la abracé, sería un duro camino pero estaba seguro de lograrlo. Lo haría por mi hijo.

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Llegamos a casa algo tarde, todo el día lo pasamos en la calle, veníamos de un antro, ya que habíamos quedado en hacer cosas que alguno o ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho antes, y el antro era algo que Aome nunca había pisado en su vida, así que decidimos ir a uno. Nos la habíamos pasado bien, pero no había contado con que también era novata en alcohol…

—Con cuidado—dije mientras le ayudaba a caminar.

A tropiezos y mareos, subimos hasta la habitación, ella venía diciendo cosas y riéndose, definitivamente se había emborrachado. La dirigí al baño, me reclamó cuando empecé a desvestirla, pero la ignoré y llené el jacuzzi con agua fría, la cargué y la metí.

—Es para que se te baje la borrachera—le dije cuando se quejó de lo frío del agua.

— ¡Está heladísima!—siguió quejándose. Mientras tiritaba de frío, la enjaboné y enjuagué, al terminar la dejé un rato en la tina, con el cabello enjabonado nada más.

—Iré por un café, no tardo—Salí y me dirigí a la cocina, calenté el agua y a los pocos minutos ya iba subiendo con un café bien cargado, entré y la vi enjuagándose el cabello—Toma—le di la taza.

— ¿Qué es?—dijo al agarrar la taza y sorber un poco.

—Café—Le dije al ver que hacía gestos por haberse quemado la lengua—Está caliente…

—Si no me lo dices no lo noto—me reclamó, me dio la taza— ¿No me acompañas?—me sorprendió su pregunta.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos me toca bañarte—dijo de forma coqueta. Supuse que serían los efectos del alcohol—Bueno si no quieres no—se molestó.

La miré extrañado, suspiré con pesadez y me desvestí para hacerle compañía, en fin sólo sería otro baño. La vi aplaudir contenta al verme junto a ella, y con torpeza intentó enjabonarme la cabeza, así que le fui ayudando. Una vez ya enjabonado, trató de enjuagarme, por un lado me gustaba verla así menos cohibida, lastima que fuera por el alcohol, pensé.

Un apasionado beso me sacó de mis pensamientos y la miré con ojos muy abiertos, Aome me estaba besando, y vi como acercaba su cuerpo al mío, ¡Maldición! Pensé molesto, si esta chiquilla sigue así… ¡Demonios! Tenía que ser obra del alcohol. Quise apartarme de ella, pero fue tarde pues me abrazó rozando sus senos con mi pecho bajo el agua, y poco a poco se iba acercando más hasta que sentí su vientre rozando mi parte. Un ligero gemido salió de sus labios.

Tragué saliva intentando controlarme, de por si la situación era demasiado excitante, dejó de besarme la boca y fue bajando lentamente por mi cuello hasta el pecho.

—Basta—La detuve al sentir que cierta parte de mi cuerpo no soportaría más éstas acciones. No sería problema si estuviera en sus sentidos, pero no lo estaba. Me miró con reproche, demonios le dio un toque más excitante…

— ¿No te gusta?—preguntó.

¿No gustarme? ¡Me fascinaba! Y si no me detenía, terminaría haciendo algo de lo que después quizá ella se arrepentiría, porque en definitiva yo no lo haría…al contrario. No me dio tiempo a responder, pronto sentí una mano sí, justo en donde no debía tocarme sino quería que perdiera el poco control que estaba intentando no perder. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta cuando sentí que con su mano derecha tocaba completamente mi parte, y peor aún cuando sus dedos recorrieron mis testículos de forma lenta, torturante, excitante. Tomé su brazo derecho deteniéndola, y la miré profundamente.

—Si sigues así dejaré de contenerme—le dije en un tono de voz ronco, realmente me encontraba excitado—Y no me detendré…

—No lo hagas—me dijo en un tono seductor.

—No estás en tus sentidos Aome, es mejor que paremos—seguía luchando contra mi mismo, me miró y sonrió de forma traviesa, y sin importarle que detuviera su brazo, volvió a masajear mi parte, haciéndome soltar un gemido—Tú lo has querido, así que no te quejes después de las consecuencias pequeña—Detuve su brazo y me miró interrogante, el poco control que tenía se desvaneció al instante, la tomé de los hombros y la besé con pasión…vi que se sorprendió de momento, pero sonreí al ver que también me correspondía y de la misma forma…


	25. Lime 2 Deja vu

**Cap.24 Deja vu.**

**(Lime)**

(Narrado por Aome)

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comienza a invadirme de repente, el cuerpo lo siento pesado, creo que bebí demasiado, abro los ojos con dificultad a causa del dolor de cabeza, miro a mi alrededor, paredes blancas, el peinador de color negro, unas puertas cafés que se supone eran los armarios, la puerta del baño, bien estoy en casa de Sesshomaru, veo las sábanas de color azul claro cubriendo mi desnudez ¿Qué? Abro los ojos de golpe y volteo hacia donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, él también está desnudo…

Tomo mi sábana y confirmo dos veces que en verdad me encuentro en esa situación, miro de nuevo a Sesshomaru, ¡Dios mío ¿Qué hice? En mi cabeza trato de recordar ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esa situación? Pero el dolor no me ayuda de mucho.

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

— ¡Ahh!—un fuerte grito me despierta de repente.

— ¿Qué pasa Aome? ¿Por qué gritas?—le pregunto molesto por su grito.

No me contesta, volteo a verla y la vi mirándome sorprendida, asustada y tratando de cubrirse su desnudez con las sábanas, sonreí de momento, así que aún no recordaba lo que había pasado. De repente la vi sonrojarse, y noté que fue por verme con el pecho descubierto.

—Se-Sesshomaru—tartamudeó al hablar—Tú…yo…yo…tú…

— ¿Tú y yo qué?—le pregunté. Siempre me ha gustado hacerla desatinar, me divertía la situación en la que ella no hallaba ni que decir, pero a la vez me angustiaba el que se encontrara arrepentida. Claro yo jamás me arrepentiría de lo sucedido.

—No…disculpa…—bajó la mirada.

—Aome—le hablé—Lo siento—me disculpé. Me miró de repente y me sonrió.

—No Sesshomaru discúlpame, es que me sorprendí de repente—me dijo un poco más tranquila.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

—Entiendo, supongo que estarás arrepentida—me dijo mirándome y con algo de culpa y angustia en sus ojos—Sólo una cosa—me miró fijamente—Yo jamás me arrepentiré.

—Cínico—le dije riéndome y me miró desconcertado, pero al verme reír también sonrió— ¿Quién dice que me he arrepentido? Simplemente no me lo esperaba, creo que yo debería disculparme por lo de ayer y por el grito en la mañana—bajé la mirada recordando todo mi drama, total ya había pasado y lo bueno es que era con alguien que me quería y yo quería y que en parte me atraía.

Nos miramos sin decirnos nada, y de repente unas ideas algo perversas se vinieron a mi mente, sonreí con malicia y miré a Sesshomaru, bien si ya lo había hecho y no lo recordaba del todo, creo que podría pedirle que me ayudase a recordar…

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro, me sorprendí al sentir de repente sus labios contra los míos besándome de nuevo con pasión. Correspondí su beso, y de repente me tumbó en la cama quedando encima de mí.

—Aome ¿Qué…?—Puso su dedo índice derecho en mi boca callando mi pregunta. La vi sonreír maliciosamente…

—Quiero recordar lo sucedido—me besó de nuevo.

Así que era eso, sonreí de momento, bien la dejaría jugar un rato, ya después me encargaría de hacerle pagar sus acciones.

—Entonces deberemos empezar desde el baño—le dije de forma seductora. Me miró interrogante y al entender asintió, me dirigí al baño con ella en brazos, y la volví a meter en la tina, le ayudaría con su deja vu.

Al estar ambos en la tina de frente, me miró esperando que yo actuara, sonreí con malicia—Usted empezó el juego señorita—le dije con un tono de voz ronca, ensanchó los ojos sorprendida, me miró y comprendiendo mis palabras comenzó a besarme de nuevo, la detuve y me miró con molestia—Primero te bañé y tú me bañaste—le dije.

—Nos podemos ahorrar esa parte—afirmó sonriendo de forma ladina. Volvió a besarme y empezó a acariciarme el pecho con ambas manos, y de repente se acercó más a mí rozando sus senos en mi pecho, tal y cómo había sucedido ayer, y de nuevo un ligero gemido salió de mis labios, al sentir que su vientre rozaba mi miembro. Comenzó a besarme el cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, se acercó a mi oído.

— ¿No te gusta?—me susurró haciéndome sentir su aliento, excitándome de momento. Así que ya lo recordaba, su mano derecha comenzó a masajear mi parte lentamente como ayer…bien era hora de tomar el control.

— Si sigues así dejaré de contenerme—repetí lo que anoche le dije—Y no me detendré…

—No lo hagas…

—Hoy si estás en tus sentidos, así que te tomaré la palabra—le dije de forma seductora—No te quejes de las consecuencias después pequeña.

—No lo haré…—me sonrió, y tal como ayer la tomé de los brazos y comencé a besarla con pasión y ella me fue correspondiendo, el deja vu estaba resultando, sonreí.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Duramos un rato en la tina entre besos y caricias, pronto sentí que salía del jacuzzi y me tomó en sus brazos, besándome de nuevo y conduciéndome a la cama, me tiró lentamente en la cama quedando sobre mí, volvió a besar mis labios, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mis senos y con la otra se apoyaba para no aplastarme, comencé a recordar esta parte, sonreí con malicia, y pronto me encontré de nuevo encima de él, lo vi sonreír y entonces comencé a hacer un camino de besos desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro notando que estaba algo excitado.

Con mi mano derecha tomé su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo con mi mano, subiendo y bajando lentamente haciendo que se endureciera totalmente, me sonrojé de momento, nunca había hecho esto, de nuevo la timidez avecinaba con invadirme, pero moví mi cabeza negando, miré a los ojos a Sesshomaru, me miró interrogante, me acerqué a besarle los labios con lentitud mientras seguí acariciando su parte, unos segundos después rompí el beso y me situé de nuevo en su miembro, decidí acariciar con mis manos su testículos haciéndolo gemir un poco, gimió un poco más al sentir mi boca sobre su miembro, lo miré a los ojos lo vi sorprendido, iba a decirme algo pero empecé a meter y sacar su miembro de mi boca lentamente y poco a poco aumenté un poco más los movimientos, pronto sentí su mano sobre mi cabeza, indicándome un ritmo un poco más acelerado que el que llevaba, su respiración se volvió más agitada, supuse que estaba a punto de culminar, aparté su mano de mi cabeza y me miró molesto al apartar mi boca de su miembro. Sonreí divertida. Ya sabía que no me rogaría, así que volví a meter su miembro en mi boca, y volví a succionar, pero de forma muy lenta, torturándolo un poco, lo escuché gruñir reprimiendo un gemido. Sonreí internamente satisfecha y decidí acabar con su tortura, quiso poner su mano de nuevo sobre mi cabeza para indicarme el ritmo, pero lo detuve, me miró consternado y entonces volví a posar mis labios en su miembro, haciéndolo entrar y salir un poco más rápido cada vez, hasta que sentí algo líquido sobre mi boca, me sorprendí un poco por esto pero tragué su esencia, y después besé su boca, haciéndolo probar también su esencia, correspondió mi beso, y se separó de mí mirándome con malicia. Sin saber cómo, ahora él se encontraba encima de mí.

— ¿Disfrutaste la tortura?—Me susurró al oído de forma seductora, haciéndome estremecer con su aliento—Espero que sí, porque ahora me toca hacerte sufrir un poco…—sonrió. No entendí bien su mensaje hasta que se apoderó de nuevo de mis labios en un apasionado beso bajando hacia mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho, sentí su boca sobre uno de mis senos, succionándolo lentamente, un gemido escapó de mi garganta al sentir una de sus manos sobre mi seno libre, masajeándolo.

* * *

(Narrado por Kouga)

Sentado en la sala de espera, me encontraba esperando mi cita con el doctor, al fin me darían mis resultados, me encontraba nervioso, pensando en ambas posibilidades positivo, negativo…rezaba mentalmente por que saliera negativo, pensaba que si por la gracia de Dios me libraba de ese resultado fatal, me lo pensaría mil veces antes de aceptar cualquier oferta de trabajo. Y trataría de disfrutar más a mi madre, y rehacer los planes que tenía…

Pero si daba positivo…me frustré de momento, _"Dios mío dame fuerza para soportar lo que viene"_ pensaba.

—Kouga Fonseca—vocearon mi nombre, me levanté y seguí a la enfermera. Entré al consultorio y vi al doctor con un sobre en las manos.

—Buenos días joven Fonseca—me dijo al verme entrar y me hizo la seña de que me sentara.

—Buenos días doctor—dije cuando me senté quedando frente a él.

—Sus resultados están listos—me dijo y me extendió el sobre. Dudé en tomarlo pero lo hice.

—Usted sabe…

—No, no sé el resultado, pero esperemos que de negativo—me respondió el doctor.

Me di un poco de valor y abrí el sobre con rapidez, desdoblé la hoja y con algo de temor leí el resultado…

—Positivo…—dije sin querer. Ahora si sentía que mi mundo se caía en pedazos…

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

— ¡Ah Sesshomaru!—la escuché gritar al llegar a su orgasmo, bañándome los dedos con su esencia, la miré con la respiración entrecortada, y me acerqué a besarla, me acosté a su lado esperando que su respiración se calmara, me miró interrogante.

—Aquí termina el deja vu—le respondí a su pregunta no formulada.

— ¿Eh?—extrañada.

—Te quedaste dormida en esta parte, y sólo eso sucedió—contesté con tranquilidad.

—Pero…entonces nosotros…—la vi sonrojada.

—Eres una completa pervertida—la abracé y le besé la frente.

—Sesshomaru pero entonces…

—El deja vu ahí quedó pequeña, así que tranquila aún puedes considerarte pura para el momento en que llegue el hombre adecuado—la atraje un poco más hacia mí.

La vi parpadear un par de veces, iba a besarme de nuevo pero la detuve. Me miró extrañada.

—Descansa.

—Pero…

—Aunque no te hubieses dormido hasta ahí habría llegado—le dije.

— ¿Por qué?—confundida— ¿Acaso no…?—la interrumpí.

—Claro que te deseo y demasiado, y sobre lo que hicimos descuida estuvo muy bien para ser la primera vez—se sonrojó.

— ¿Y entonces?

—No pienso hacerte cumplir lo segundo, no porque no quiera, pero preferiría más que te entregues a alguien que en verdad te ame y ames, o bien hasta el día en que decidas casarte—le dije—Ojalá fuera en la segunda porque créeme para tu futuro esposo sería un excelente regalo y más si cumple con la primer parte y es que tú lo ames y te ame y seas feliz a su lado—le sonreí.

Me miró sin comprender del todo, pero al escuchar lo último me sonrió y se abrazó un poco más hacia mí.

—Gracias—me susurró.

—Gracias a ti—le besé la sien—Por cierto—me miró a los ojos—La próxima vez recuérdame no dejarte elegir bebidas alcohólicas y más si sólo te dejas llevar por el nombre—le reclamé.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

—Y de ser posible, trata de no beber demasiado, no me gustaría que perdieras el control con extraños…—lo dije refiriéndome a sus acciones de anoche.

—Bien, lo prometo, me mediré en mi bebida—me dijo—Además ya cumplí el antojo de ir a un antro—sonrió.

—Descansemos un rato, más tarde pienso llevarte a comer comida árabe ¿La has probado?—negó con la cabeza, y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, al poco rato vi que se había dormido. Pronto en mi mente comencé a pelear por todo lo que le había dicho, tuve la oportunidad de… ¡Y la rechacé! Todavía antier había decidido que de alguna forma la convencería, y éste era el momento adecuado y lo eché a perder, ¿En qué momento me he vuelto tan o más idiota que el inútil de mi hermano?

Recordé mis aventuras pasadas, y aún cuando me tocaron algunas vírgenes, aún sabiendo que ellas me amaban y yo sólo jugaba, no me importó tomar su cuerpo, sólo fue cuestión de hacerles creer que las amaba y se entregaban…

— ¿Por qué contigo es diferente?—dije mientras la observaba dormir plácidamente…Y la única respuesta, le amaba…la amaba aunque ella a mí no, y admitiera que me fue infiel con mi hermano, sé que no lo consideré infidelidad, pero me dolía y me enojaba, una sola cosa estaba en mi mente, me vengaría de Inuyasha, me vengaría por haberse fijado él en ella, por cruzarse en su camino; de ella igual quería vengarme, pero no podría de la forma en que lo quería. Quería vengarme usándola como usé a otras en el pasado, pero justo me daba cuenta que no lo lograría. Disfruta estos cinco días que aún nos quedan, me dije mentalmente. Pues pasando todo esto tenía planeado sacarla de mi vida por bien suyo.

* * *

(Narrado por Kouga)

Salí del hospital totalmente devastado, recordaba las palabras del doctor, y en mi mente sólo estaba presente esa maldita palabra. Positivo.

_Flash back._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo me queda doctor?—pregunté al escuchar las cosas que poco a poco me irían pasando en lo que la enfermedad avanzaba. Si bien hasta ahora sólo tenía tremendas fiebres por la noche, y había enfermado del estomago sin poder curarme tomara lo que tomara, pensando que algún alimento me había caído mal._

—_Si se trata, alargaremos su vida unos cinco u ocho años más—me dijo el doctor._

— _¿Y si no me trato?—pregunté._

—_Un año o dos quizá._

— _¿Un año, o dos? Es muy poco—susurré._

—_Sí, o tal vez menos, ya que ésta enfermedad afectará severamente tu sistema inmunológico y tendrás menos defensas para enfermedades como gripa, tos, entre otras._

—_Entiendo, ¿Serviría tratarme, podría curarme?—pregunté sabiendo que no era así, esa enfermedad aún no tenía cura._

—_Lamentablemente no joven, no existe cura alguna para ésta enfermedad. Pero el tratamiento puede ayudarle a llevar una mejor calidad de vida—me dijo._

—_Gracias, me lo pensaré—le dije. Y tomé la receta que me dio para poder calmar mis malestares._

—_No dejes pasar mucho tiempo Kouga—me dijo—Es una lastima que alguien tan joven como usted padezca VIH, pero podemos darle calidad de vida en el transcurso de la enfermedad, yo sugiero que si se trate._

—_Lo pensaré—repetí de nuevo, y salí del consultorio._

_Fin del Flash Back._

En ese momento pensaba en mi madre, quise llamarle, pero me arrepentí, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me sucedía, no dejaría que ella me viera morir, no dejaría que me viera tan mal, no tenía porque hacerla pasar por esto. Pero al menos aseguraría su futuro, pensaba. Sí, sería lo único bueno que me dejarían las ganancias de ese estúpido trabajo.


	26. La Boda

**Cap.25 Boda.**

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

La semana pasó con rapidez, para desgracia de ambos se nos fue el tiempo sin darnos cuenta, pero de alguna manera ambos disfrutamos de la compañía, al menos hice que conociera nuevos lugares, y ella me llenó con su compañía…

—Ya sólo nos queda ésta noche—dijo ella, sentada en la cama, las sábanas cubrían su desnudez, sí desde aquel día tuvimos encuentros sexuales a menudo pero sin llegar a la penetración.

—Sí, pero mañana me acompañarás a la boda de Inuyasha y Kikyo—le dije mientras me secaba el cabello con una toalla, acababa de salir de mi ducha…

—Y después de eso seremos desconocidos de nuevo ¿verdad?—preguntó.

—No prometamos lo que no será pequeña, no creo que en ésta semana tus sentimientos por Inuyasha hayan cambiado hacía mí—le dije, quizá sonó duro y lo era, pero no me iba a ilusionar tampoco. Irónico ¿no? Yo, un hombre de casi veintinueve años clavado con una chiquilla de dieciocho…patético…

Se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la nada, quizá meditaba, pensé.

—No hace falta que me contestes nada, a esa edad es normal confundir tus sentimientos, quizá con el tiempo lo vayas dominando, y sabiendo bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—le dije al ponerme una pantalonera.

—Vamos no me trates como una chiquilla—me dijo—Sé que lo soy, pero creo que actuado peor a lo que mi edad permitía, seduciendo a dos hermanos, quedándome con ambos y a la vez ninguno…—al decir esto se echó a la cama, y se volteó dándome la espalda, tomé mi lugar en la cama, me volteé a ella y la abracé por atrás, tomando su cintura desnuda con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

—Digamos que intentaste experimentar, no resultó quizá como esperabas pero suele pasar cuando se es nuevo en el juego de la seducción—le dije. Volteó a verme con reproche.

—Sinceramente, esperaba que Inuyasha fuera soltero y conquistarlo, más no que terminaras tú enamorado de mí, él comprometido, y yo…—la interrumpí.

—Vale, paremos ésta charla—la miré fijamente a los ojos—Ya, no te juzgues, ni te lamentes, sé que te caía mal desde un principio por mi actitud, pero igual me queda claro que intentaste quererme, sólo que aprende algo nuevo peque, al corazón no se le manda, a la cabeza sí, pero ¿Qué crees? Corazón le gana al cerebro—le besé la sien—Y algo más, no vuelvas a fijarte en idiotas cobardes que no luchen ni arriesguen nada por ti, diciendo "supuestamente amarte". Inu prefirió el confort de no quedarse sin ninguna de las dos, a Kikyo dándole su lugar por su derecho de antigüedad—burlón—Yo siempre le dije, valora lo que tienes, y ve ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y lucha por ello, y no fue así, te confundió, quisiste arriesgar pero también te dio miedo quedarte sin mí, si quieres dándome mi lugar por agradecimiento, y al final cómo toda novela clásica un bebé se interpone entre ustedes, vamos Aome ¿realmente eso es lo que quieres?

—No entiendo lo que quieres decirme con esto—me dijo volteándose por completo a mí, y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Trato de decir que ¿Si en verdad quieres quedarte con ese final? ¿Acaso no esperas algo mejor para ti peque?—pregunté. Esperaba que me entendiera— ¿Siempre te quedarás como la chica que tuvo amores imposibles? O puedes tratar de tomar lo que la vida te ofrece, y ser más realista, o bien impide la boda, yo no diré nada…

—Sesshomaru ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?—asombrada.

—Vamos, dime ¿Por qué no luchaste por Kouga y lo alcanzaste? Pudiste hacerlo y no buscaste el modo, ¿Por qué no luchaste por Inuyasha? ¿Por qué atarte a mí, sabiendo que querías a mi hermano? No me digas, es cobardía la tuya ¿no es así?

—Escucha yo no…—la interrumpí de nuevo, se veía molesta, y entendía sentía que la atacaba, aunque mi tono fuera neutro.

— ¡Shhht! Cariño no te enfades, con toda ésta sarta de idioteces que te digo lo único que intento decir es que ya, define ¿Qué quieres? Y lucha por ello…—le dije ya un poco exaltado—Ejemplo, si crees que vale la pena luchar por el idiota de mi hermano, ¡Hazlo! Deja de lamentarte ¡demonios!—me miraba atónita.

—Pero él y Kikyo…

— ¡Nada!—espeté—El que mi idiota hermano no se haya cuidado y ahora quiera poner de obstáculo un bebé, es de pendejos, eso de usar un niño para atarse a alguien ya es viejo libreto de novela—me miraba aturdida, como decidiendo lo que haría—Dime una cosa, ¿Tú estarías dispuesta a darle a tu hijo un hogar de apariencias? Sólo por el qué dirán…—negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, no lo haría…—dijo en voz baja.

Me quedé en silencio, me reclamaba a mí mismo todo lo que le dije ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuando empecé con esos estúpidos consejos? Y más que por donde le viera yo salía sobrando. Me aparté un poco de ella, pararía mi discurso, con todo lo que dije era suficiente para hacerle reaccionar, pensaba…

—Vale, a descansar, mañana es nuestro ultimo día—le dije, le besé la sien de nuevo y me acomodé dándole la espalda, pronto sentí sus pequeñas manos abrazarme.

—Gracias—susurró en mi oído, recargó la cabeza en mi espalda y así nos quedamos dormidos…al menos ella, yo no pude dormir nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Al fin el gran día había llegado, estaba en mi habitación arreglándome para el evento, ahora sí…adiós Aome, no sería tan difícil volver a querer a Kikyo…lo esperaba, porque lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a más gente, entre ellos mi hijo, y claro Aome. Vi el traje, era de color gris rata, con una especie de corbatón color vino. Estaba por ponerlo, pero oí que se abría la puerta de mi habitación.

—Se toca antes de entrar—dije con molestia sin mirar quién entraba

—Pues por algo las puertas tienen seguro—dijo una voz que reconocía bien.

— ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Hermano qué haces aquí?—pregunté—Se suponía que apenas vendrías de regreso…

—Sí, pero logré adelantar el viaje un poco—dijo mientras lo vi frotarse las manos. Al parecer estaba listo para la boda, pues venía de traje.

—Me alegra ¿Y Aome?—pregunté de inmediato.

—Supongo que de vacaciones, el lunes la verás—me dijo serio.

Me reí de momento—Vamos tú siempre la llevas a los eventos de la familia.

—Está abajo, sólo no se te olvide que viene "conmigo"—hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunté algo extrañado por su comportamiento, parecía molesto.

—Escucha sé que es el día de tu boda, pero si no hago esto nunca me lo perdonaré—me dijo serio, y sin más recibí un fuerte puño en el estómago, me tomó desprevenido.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me golpeas?—dije molesto tomándole el puño con ambas manos al recibir el golpe.

No me dijo nada y sentí otro golpe pero en las costillas, me enfurecí y comencé a responderle, estuvimos dándonos de golpes, él afectando sólo mi estómago, costillas, espalda, y yo hasta en la cara le fui golpeando.

— ¡Demonios que putas tienes!—le grité encolerizado.

— ¿Qué tengo? ¡Nada! El idiota de mi hermano intentó quitarme lo que es mío…—me dijo enojado, y comprendí a qué se refería.

— ¡Ella nunca fue tuya!—le reclamé, mientras seguíamos con los golpes.

— ¡Pero sabías que estaba comprometido con ella!

— ¡Ella me ama a mí! Si te aceptó fue sólo por agradecimiento ¡entiéndelo!—le dije al golpearle en la cara de nuevo.

— ¡Ah sí! ¿Y entonces si sabes que te ama y la amas porqué te casas con otra mujer?—dijo burlón, ahora me dio un rodillazo en el estómago, y no pude moverme.

— ¡Ya te lo dije!—escupí sangre—Ella se clavó, sólo fue un capricho para mí—le mentí.

—Nunca te perdonaré el que la hayas confundido.

—Es tan culpable como yo—espeté.

— ¡No pendejo, aquí tú estás diciendo que jugaste con ella! Y eso jamás te lo perdonaré—me miró furioso, yo no reconocía a Sesshomaru, nunca en su vida había perdido el control así, sin duda le hice demasiado daño.

Seguimos dándonos golpes, hasta que unos minutos después ambos nos cansamos, al menos yo sí…porque él parecía querer molerme a golpes y sabía que lo merecía. Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron reaccionar, intentaron abrirla, tenía seguro, no me fijé en qué momento él la aseguró… se oyeron los gritos de Kaede preguntándome si estaba bien, pero no le contesté, y después escuchamos que bajaba a la sala pidiendo ayuda.

—Así que sólo un capricho—dijo Sesshomaru un poco más calmado. Él estaba de pie, mientras yo me encontraba sentado en el piso, adolorido por los golpes…alcé la mirada hacia él, tenía el rostro desfigurado por mis golpes, pero no hacía ningún gesto de dolor, me miraba serio, molesto…

—Escucha yo…creía que la amaba pero al final, supe que lo más importante son Kikyo y mi hijo y lo mío con ella no puede ser—otra vez mentía, pero había sido Aome la que quiso que no hubiera nada más entre nosotros…

— ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de mentirme?—me dijo fastidiado—Sé lo que pasó, ella me lo dijo…—lo miré atónito—Eres un idiota y un cobarde…

—Cuando le propuse luchar por lo nuestro ella me dijo que era mejor terminar, y no fue sólo una, varias veces…—lo vi reírse.

—Par de idiotas, y al final terminaste empeorando todo…

—Escucha yo no quise…—me interrumpió.

—Lo hiciste—me dijo secamente.

—Me casaré con Kikyo, así que si tanto la amas, hazla feliz, no la buscaré—le dije bajando la mirada al piso—Después de todo tú has dado más por ella que yo…

Me miró fríamente y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y vimos que Kaede ya iba a forzar la puerta junto con Myoga. Al menos papá y mamá estaban ocupados arreglándose como para ver ésta escena…

* * *

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

— ¡Pero qué han hecho chicos!—escuché decir a Kaede, me aparté de ella y de Myoga y decidí bajar a la sala— ¡Joven Sesshomaru espere!—me gritó.

—No necesito que me cures, mejor véanlo a él, tiene una boda a la cual asistir—le dije sin mirarla, antes de que fuera a alcanzarme y bajé las escaleras. Vi a Aome pasearse por las afueras de la casa—Aome—le llamé y me vio horrorizada.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—me dijo acercándose a mí, preocupada.

—Nada—dije seco, impidiéndole que me tocara— ¿Asistirás a la boda?—pregunté y ella negó de inmediato.

—Vámonos—me dijo y como último intento me tomó del brazo—Curaremos tus heridas en casa…

— ¡Aome!—escuchamos la voz de Inuyasha, ella volteó a verlo, lo vimos de pie con dificultad, al menos de la cara no tenía rastro de golpe. Aome nos miró a ambos…

—Lo siento…—dijo agachando la mirada…

—No tienes porqué sentirlo—le dije mirándola fijamente.

—Yo…perdónenme ambos—se soltó de mi brazo y salió corriendo, miré a Inuyasha y acto seguido me fui a alcanzarla…

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Fue en ese momento que comprendí, la estupidez que creé, con mis indecisiones, mis insinuaciones hacia ella…hasta entonces vi la magnitud del peligro, del que en momentos cuerdos ella me advertía, ¡Pagamos tanto por nada! Creo que al final debí actuar desde el inicio, o mejor quedar al margen y continuar con la vida que llevábamos antes de haber intentado cualquier cosa ambos.

Kaede llegó hacia mí para curarme, le dije que sólo quería una pastilla para el dolor y así lo hizo, me consiguió una.

—Kaede, Myoga, nada de esto a mis padres por favor—les dije cuando tomé la pastilla y Myoga se aseguraba de que no tuviera algún hueso o costilla rota—Ni Sesshomaru ni Aome estuvieron aquí ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron, al final sería fácil ocultarlo, pues papá y mamá aún no bajaban de su alcoba. Horas más tarde me encontraba ya en la entrada de la iglesia, intentando todos los modos posibles de simular el dolor que sentía por los golpes, y en parte el dolor interno al ver lo que había pasado. Mis padres en el camino me habían felicitado por la boda.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, no pensé que en verdad cumplieras lo que años atrás decías—dijo mi padre, que estaba a lado mío, esperando en la entrada de la iglesia también. Sonreí forzadamente—Ni Aome ni tu hermano han llegado…

No pude contestar, pues unas voces advirtieron que Kikyo ya había llegado, bajaba de una carroza de color blanco, su vestido era blanco, hermoso, como todo vestido de novia y su rostro cubierto por el velo…venía acompañada de Onigumo, un amigo al que quería como hermano y que era quien me la entregaría…el sacerdote nos pidió que esperáramos en el altar, mi padre y yo entramos aprovechando que ella apenas bajaba, y le empezaban a tomar fotos.

La marcha nupcial sonó, vi a Kikyo entrando a la iglesia del brazo de Onigumo, mi padre me dijo unas palabras alentadoras a las que no presté atención. Pronto vi a Onigumo entregarme a Kikyo.

—Cuídala bien—me dijo al entregármela, y le sonreí. La tomé del brazo, nos sonreímos tomamos nuestros lugares, la ceremonia comenzó. Adiós Aome…al final de cuentas siempre tuviste razón, no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, ojalá mi hermano pudiera darle lo que yo…

—Sí, acepto—La voz de Kikyo me sacó de mis pensamientos, vaya, todo el tiempo estuve ausente, pensaba. Pronto vi que me ponía la argolla.

—Y usted señor Inuyasha Taisho, acepta a la señorita Kikyo Aragonés como esposa y compañera de vida, para amarla, respetarla…

—Sí, acepto—dije al escuchar que terminaba la letanía de prometer amarla hasta que la muerte nos separara.

—Bien, si hay alguien que tenga algo que decir para impedir ésta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre—dijo el sacerdote.

Casi creí imaginar que Aome, aparecería y diría algo, impediría la boda…aunque fuera…no importaría, me iría con ella si me lo pidiera…

—Bien, ya que no hay ninguna objeción, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—dijo el sacerdote al ver que nadie objetó nada en contra.

Desafortunadamente no sucedió. Aome no impidió nada… miré a Kikyo sonreírme de forma cálida cuando le quité el velo de su rostro. Uní mis labios a los de ella, en un beso corto, y decente. La gente nos aplaudió, y salimos para ir a la fiesta.

Y tal como habías dicho Aome, nuestra historia llegó a su fin…mi deber era ya con Kikyo y el niño que venía en camino. Sólo espero que tú seas feliz decidas lo que decidas, pienso mientras vamos de camino al salón en la carroza.


	27. Engaño

**Cap.26 Engaño**

(Narrado por Sesshomaru)

Llegamos al departamento totalmente en silencio, ella con los ojos llorosos y yo tenía la cara llena de golpes, como si hubiese tenido un asalto de box; pronto vi que se dirigía hacia donde estaba el botiquín.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunté.

—Curaré tus heridas—dijo al acercarse a mí, con el botiquín.

—No sabes nada de medicina—bromeé.

—No se necesita ser médico—me respondió con seriedad, hizo que me sentara en el sofá, y empezó a curarme desinfectando los golpes primero. El alcohol en mi cara ardía, pero no se lo hice notar, cuando acabó, yo mismo me dirigí a la cocina y saqué un pedazo de carne congelada para desinflamar mis golpes.

—Lo siento Sesshomaru—me dijo al ver que usaba el cacho de carne para desinflamar mis golpes.

— ¿De qué?—pregunté.

—Arruiné todo, tu vida, la de Inuyasha…la boda, de no ser por mí seguirías conservando la buena relación que tenías con tu hermano y estarías acompañándolo en éste suceso tan importante de su vida—dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

—Escúchame Aome—la miré de forma penetrante, y ella estaba asombrada—Te pedí que dejaras de lamentarte, no hay nada que lamentar, y sobre que arruinaste todo, sólo déjame decir que no es así.

— ¡Pero es que yo les hice daño a ambos! ¡Mira tan sólo cómo quedaste! ¡Por mi culpa!—me gritó, y comenzó a llorar. Bajó la mirada al suelo.

Ya no sabía si decirle que no lo era, aunque lo fuera, o abrazarla.

—Deja de culparte—dije fríamente—Ya pasó todo…

—Pero…

—Aome—dije seriamente—Ya acabó todo—recalqué—Inuyasha ya hizo su vida, y tú debes hacer la tuya.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. Seguía llorando pero no con la misma intensidad con la que había empezado.

—Todo acabó ya…—murmuro para sí misma. Era cierto ya todo estaba finalizado, Inuyasha casado con Kikyo, y Aome tenía el trato conmigo pero…

—Aome—me miró a los ojos al escuchar que la llamaba—Ya no tienes que cumplir ningún trato conmigo, eres libre…—le dije. Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sesshomaru—susurró mi nombre sorprendida. La miré directo a los ojos y bajó de nuevo la mirada—Comprendo…

Al decir esto, la vi levantarse con intenciones de irse.

— ¿A dónde vas mujer?—le dije cuando ella estaba a mitad de la sala.

—Yo ya…es mejor que me vaya—me dijo.

Me acerqué hacia a ella, tomé su mano derecha deteniéndola, me miró a los ojos sin comprender—No—le dije atrayéndola hacia mí—No dejaré que te vayas.

—Pero yo no puedo hacerte esto, yo te fallé y…—la callé con un beso brusco que se fue tornando pasional, me hartaba que siguiera con lo mismo, total en la vida se comenten errores, lo importante es aprender de ellos, y eso ya muchas veces se lo había dicho—Sesshomaru…—susurró un poco sonrojada al separarnos, volvió a mirarme y ésta vez fue ella quien me besó, pero de una forma más cariñosa, no pasional…

—No quiero que te vayas de mi lado…—susurré contra sus labios y volví a besarla.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte—me dijo correspondiéndome el beso con lentitud.

* * *

(Narrado por Aome)

Me levanté muy temprano, el reloj señalaba las cuatro de la mañana, miré por última vez a Sesshomaru, durmiendo plácidamente. Tomé mi ropa, me vestí rápidamente, dejé las llaves de su casa en el peinador, tomé mi celular, me dirigí a la puerta y cerré con cuidado sin hacer ruido.

Dejé una nota en la mesita de entretenimiento y me marché, "_Ojalá algún día me perdones_" pienso mientras salgo de su casa. Caminé unas cuantas cuadras debatiéndome mentalmente si era correcto lo que había hecho. "_No hay vuelta atrás, lo hecho está hecho y no se borrará"_me digo a mí misma dando por terminado el debate entre mi corazón y mi mente. Vi venir a un taxi y le hice la parada, no volvería a pensar más en lo sucedido…

Llegué a casa sin hacer ruido, y vi mi boleto de viaje pegado en el refrigerador con un imán. Tomé el boleto y lo miré detalladamente.

"Air Canadá _Vuelo #402, Sala B, Asiento: 17-B, Hora: 14:20 pm"_Y la fecha era de hoy, vaya…sí que se notaba mi ausencia en casa. Me dirigí a mi habitación a preparar mi maleta, y el pasaporte, me iría temprano, ya que estaba casi segura que Sesshomaru me buscaría en cualquier momento.

Una hora después ya tenía listo el equipaje, me di una ducha rápida, me vestí, y tomé un café con pan tostado. Seis treinta de la mañana, marcaba el reloj. Vi salir a mi madre.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste?—me preguntó somnolienta—No te escuché entrar.

—Hace un par de horas—contesté—Entré sin hacer ruido—expliqué.

— ¿Ya viste tu boleto? Tu papá lo compro la semana pasada, y como no estuviste…—dijo.

—Sí—dije y sonreí—Le agradeceré antes de irme.

— ¿Ya preparaste todo?—preguntó y asentí— ¿Segura? ¿Ya metiste ropa de frío, tus cosas personales, perfume, cepillo de dientes…?—no dejé que acabara su lista.

—Sí mamá, ya todo está listo—dije divertida.

—Bueno…—dijo no muy convencida, a sabiendas que yo SIEMPRE olvidaba algo, sin importar que tan bien me preparara— ¿Y qué tal estuvo la boda?—preguntó, sacando otro tema.

— ¿No fueron?—pregunté, ya que los Taisho les habían dado invitación, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tu padre me llevó a bailar, ya sabes, aún no se siente en confianza con los Taisho, y yo tampoco—me dijo.

—Ya, bueno yo tampoco asistí—confesé y ella me miró interrogante—En realidad tuve algo más importante que ir a la boda.

—Comprendo—me dijo— ¿Ya le dijiste a Sesshomaru que te vas?

—No, simplemente me despedí de él—le dije y no preguntó más, y agradecía que fuera así, sin preguntas, sin explicaciones…

* * *

(Narrado por Inuyasha)

Después de la boda, nos dirigimos a la que sería nuestra casa, una que mis padres nos dieron como regalo de bodas, Kikyo estaba fascinada con la casa, y yo simplemente fingía interés.

— ¿Amor ya viste?—me decía emocionada en cada cosa que veía de la casa. Y yo asentía nada más.

Luego de unas horas, tras haber recorrido la casa, ella se fue a descansar, y yo me quedé en la sala viendo tele, y bebiendo ron. Minutos después el teléfono sonó.

— ¡Yo contesto!—me grito desde la alcoba.

_"¿Qué extraño?_" pensé "_¿Quién nos llamaría a éstas horas y siendo que el número es nuevo?"_se me ocurrió que serían mis padres, después de todo serían los únicos que tenían nuestro nuevo número telefónico, al haber sido ellos quienes compraran la casa. Decidí hablar con ellos también y descolgué suavemente la bocina, a Kikyo no le sorprendería, siempre lo hacia cuando se trataba de mis padres, y platicábamos los tres o los cuatro, y ella también era así. Pero antes de hablar, escuché un tono de voz nuevo de un hombre, que no era de mi padre…

— ¿Seguirás mintiéndole a tu esposito?—decía esa voz, decidí escuchar.

— ¿Qué te importa?—contestó de mala gana—Te pagué bien, ¡no molestes!

— ¿Y cuando le busquen algún parecido a la creatura con los Taisho sin encontrarle alguno, qué harás querida Kikyo?—dijo en forma de burla, y apreté mi puño libre de coraje, escucharía un poco más.

—Ese es mi problema, además ya sabes mi plan—dijo ella.

— ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño al bebé!—le gritó—Si quieres monta una escena en donde el bebé haya muerto al nacer y dámelo a mí, pero no te atrevas a…

—Es mí problema, ya te dije que no te concierne—dijo seca. Me quedé sorprendido ¿desde cuando cambió tanto Kikyo?

— ¡Claro que me importa! ¡Es mi hijo!—volvió a gritar. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Kikyo no dijo nada, y yo ya estaba a punto de colgar—Escucha Kikyo tú sabes que mi esposa y yo no pudimos tener hijos—decía el hombre—De verdad, no sabes lo feliz que ella estaría con ese bebé, por eso te repito si tú no lo quieres, es mejor que me lo entregues a mí, nada le faltará, y prometo no molestarte jamás…pero no le hagas daño.

—Ziran yo…—colgué el teléfono con brusquedad, no requería más información, conocía a Ziran, era el fotógrafo de la empresa en que estaba Kikyo y que se había traído desde Italia, "_así que por eso era efectivo"_, pensé.

Podía sentirme molesto, engañado, creer que tendría un hijo y descubrir que no era mío, era de las peores cosas que podrían ocurrirme, o al menos eso se creería, y podría insultarla decirle que era de lo peor, y muchas cosas más, pero…sonreí de lado, y escuché como ella bajaba rápidamente las escaleras agitada.

—Ten más cuidado, le harás daño a tu hijo—le dije.

— ¿Mi hijo?—extrañada, ya empezaríamos con disfrazar las cosas—Pero si…—la interrumpí.

—Nunca te creí capaz de engañarme de esa manera Kikyo—dije mirándola con seriedad—Y tampoco te creí capaz de planear atentar contra tu propia sangre.

—Amor lo que tú escuchaste—decía desesperada, pero volví a interrumpirla.

—Comprenderás que quiero el divorcio, cuanto antes—le dije con tranquilidad—Y lo siento, podrás exigirme lo que quieras pero sabes que con tu engaño, has perdido derechos.

— ¡Inuyasha por favor! ¡Por favor amor! Todos cometemos errores, ¡Yo no quería perderte!—dijo exaltada.

—Y pensar que me sentía culpable de pensar en dejarte, cuando decías que no era necesario casarnos, sólo por el bebé. ¡Que estúpido fui!—dije sonriendo y se desconcertó por mi acción—En fin, ya lo sabes quiero el divorcio, y mañana mismo empezaré a tramitarlo—dije fríamente.

—Pero amor yo…—de nuevo no la dejé acabar.

— ¡No me llames amor!—dije molesto—Y una cosa, no te atrevas a hacerle daño a la creatura, él no tiene la culpa que tu plan no haya salido tan bien, mejor entrégaselo a su padre, lo necesita más que tú—espeté—Además, si me entero que hiciste algo contra tu hijo, te juro que haré que te condenen por ese crimen, así que ni lo intentes Kikyo.

Se quedó estática en la sala, y yo me dirigí a la salida, no compartiría el mismo techo con ella, no señor.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó saliendo de su aturdimiento.

—A algún lugar lejos de ti—contesté cruelmente, y me salí de la casa, escuchando como me gritaba que no la dejara, que la perdonara y muchas cursilerías más, pero no me detuve, tomé el auto y arranqué, la vi seguirme, aceleré mi velocidad, sabía a dónde debía ir, y nada me lo impediría ésta vez…


	28. Huída Lemon

**Bueno chicos aquí fue donde nos quedamos. Ejem dejen ver si termino hoy el 28 o si no ya mañana sin falta se los pongo. :P**

**Advertencia: Lemon. O al menos un intento de jeje.**

* * *

**Indebidamente Enamorada.**

**Link de la historia: **: / / www. fanfiction s/ 7041512/1/Indebidamente-enamorada

**Capítulo 27(Lemon) Huída**

_(Narrador)_

Llegó rápidamente a la casa de Aome, esperando poder encontrarla y no arrepentirse por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, siendo un idiota por las decisiones erróneas que había tomado. Aunque le dolió la noticia de Kikyo, jamás se había sentido tan humillado pero a la vez tan tranquilo.

Tocó la puerta fuertemente, era la una y media de la tarde, y deseaba con todo su corazón encontrarla, algo internamente le decía a gritos que algo nada bueno estaría pasando. Escuchó maldecir a Gendo tras la puerta al abrir, se disculparía, quizá lo había asustado.

— ¡Que maldita forma de tocar!—salió molesto— ¿Inuyasha?  
— ¡Señor Higurashi, discúlpeme por la forma tan brusca de tocar su puerta, pero me urge hablar ahora mismo con su hija!

Gendo se preocupó al verlo tan desesperado, pero como decirle que ya su hija, se había ido y muy lejos. Imaginaba lo que le diría, él estaba al tanto del intento de relación que tuvo su hija con él, y en la que claramente no estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo Inuyasha?—preguntó.  
— No lo sé, pero cometí un grave error y necesito hablar con ella…—dijo angustiado.  
— Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no podrás hablar con Aome.  
— ¿Por qué no?—alterado— ¿Me la está negando Gendo? ¡De verdad necesito hablar con ella!  
— ¡Podrías calmarte!—le gritó— contrólate, y vamos entra a la casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Inuyasha le obedeció y entró, realmente no le gustaba el tono de Gendo.

* * *

_(Narrado por Sesshomaru)_

Me había despertado más cansado de lo esperado. Quizá los años ya me pasaban la factura, negué con la cabeza, cumpliría treinta en un año y algo, así que eso no sería. Recordé que tenía compañía, y abrí los ojos buscándola, no la encontré. Miré el reloj y vi que ya era tarde. Seguramente estaría cocinando o algo así. La llamé pero no obtuve contestación. Salí a la sala y encontré una nota que leí rápidamente, ella se había despedido.

"_Gracias por todo, siento haberte lastimado, espero algún día me perdones, por todo el daño que te hice y por despedirme de ésta forma…"_

Arrugué la hoja de papel con furia, me fui al cuarto y busqué con qué vestirme, ella no se iría así, antes tendría que oírme.

* * *

_(Narrado por Inuyasha)_

Luego de unos minutos de que me calmara, Gendo me contó la decisión de Aome de irse de México por un tiempo, yo no pude soportarlo.

— ¿A dónde se fue a qué hora sale su vuelo?—pregunté desesperado.  
— Es mejor que la dejes ir, tú tienes tu esposa y un hijo que te esperan Inuyasha—me dijo seriamente—y no permitiré que te burles más de Aome.  
— Por favor señor Higurashi, he dicho que quiero hablar con ella, porque tengo que arreglar los malentendidos que tuvimos, incluyendo lo de mi… matrimonio.  
— Inuyasha ya es tarde, ella se irá y volverá cuando esté lista—decía sin perder su seriedad—no insistas. Si tanto quieres a mi hija, dale su espacio, cuando vuelva seguro te buscará si aún siente algo por ti.

No supe que decir, podría gritar y decir que la amaba, y que todo lo que había pasado era un engaño, lo de Kikyo, que el bebé no era mío, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con Gendo y el tiempo seguía corriendo. Iría a la terminal y la vocearía, no era difícil, a pesar de que vivíamos en una gran ciudad, sólo había un aeropuerto, y muchas aerolíneas pero la encontraría. Salí de su casa sin despedirme, corrí hacia el auto, y conduje como un loco, tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

"_Estábamos pasando nuestro tercer día juntos, desde que Sesshomaru se había ido en el viaje de negocios, la había invitado al bosque de Chapultepec, no era común que fuera ahí, pero sabía lo que le gustaban los animales, en especial los leones, pues en algún momento me lo había dicho. Habíamos salido al fin del zoológico, nos tumbamos sobre el pasto, ella sobre mi pecho y yo abrazándola._

— _¿En qué piensas?—pregunté al escucharla suspirar._  
— _Que sería maravilloso estar así contigo, en la nieve, y hacer un muñeco de nieve juntos—me dijo, mientras mirábamos al cielo._  
— _¿Nieve?—dirigí mi vista hacia ella, que seguía mirando el cielo._  
— _¿No te he dicho que me gustaría vivir en un lugar nevado?—me preguntó, y se volteó a verme, aun abrazada a mi pecho._  
— _No, y tampoco es como si habláramos mucho—le sonreí. Ella sonrió y me miró con los ojos llenos de ilusión._  
— _Inuyasha ¿Te gustaría algún día irte a vivir conmigo a Canadá?"_

En cuanto llegó ese recuerdo a mi mente, aceleré lo más rápido que pude, me pasé altos y sabría que enfrentaría al oficial de tránsito, pero no me detendría, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Aome.

* * *

_(Narrado por Aome)_

Me encontraba en la sala de espera de pasajeros, esperando unos minutos antes de abordar mi vuelo, ésta no era la mejor forma, pero la oportunidad de cumplir una meta en un momento tan oportuno. No me sentía a gusto, una vez más huyendo de mis problemas, que realmente no habría problemas si no me hubiese complicado más las cosas la noche anterior.

"_Se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano derecha, me estaba deteniendo, al mirar sus ojos me sentí peor de lo que ya estaba, él mirándome de una forma tan suplicante… casi angustiante ´por ver que me iría. Tal vez pensaba que si salía de la puerta no volvería jamás, y era eso lo que yo quería, que me dejara ir, dejarlo, no hacerle más daño._

— _No—dijo atrayéndome más a él— no dejaré que te vayas._  
— _Por favor ya no me hagas esto—dije sintiendo mis lágrimas bajar por mi rostro, me rompía el alma verlo así, por mí— Yo no puedo hacerte esto, yo te fallé y…—no pude terminar cuando él ya estaba devorando mis labios en un beso brusco, que poco a poco se iba volviendo pasional—Sesshomaru—susurré entre besos y me sonrojé cuando él se alejó de mí, por necesidad de oxígeno. Volví a besarlo de forma suave, haría una última cosa antes de alejarme de él…_  
— _No quiero que te vayas de mi lado—susurró contra mis labios, para volver a besarme._  
— _Y yo tampoco quiero perderte—correspondí su beso con lentitud._

_No era raro terminar así, entre besos, caricias y abrazos, pero ésta vez todo sería diferente, siempre era él quien cortaba el momento antes de no poder detenerse, pero ésta vez no se lo permití luego de un rato de besarnos, de tocarnos y empezar a deshacernos de la ropa…_

— _Si sigues por ese camino, no podré contenerme—me dijo en forma de alerta con su ronca voz, producto de la excitación. Con sus ojos dorados nublados por la pasión, no le respondí, lo besé e incité aún más— Aome, no habrá marcha atrás—dijo separándose de mí._  
— _No quiero volver atrás, quiero continuar Sesshomaru—le dije sonando muy segura de mí misma._

_Me miró fijamente sin saber ¿Qué decir o hacer? Supuse que estaría sorprendido, pero antes de pensar más, él volvió a besarme con ímpetu, con todo el deseo contenido que tenía, y me dejé llevar... Me dejé llevar por sus besos y caricias, como en estos últimos días sucedía, me cargó en sus brazos y nos dirigimos a la habitación._

_Me recostó suavemente sobre la cama, mientras se posicionaba sobre mí, sentí su miembro erecto rozar mi vientre y me sonrojé, me reproché mentalmente, no era la primera vez que estábamos en una situación como esta, pero sí la primera en la que..._

_— Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte—susurró a mi oído derecho, para después lamer mi lóbulo de una manera tal, que terminé por dejar atrás la poca inseguridad que me quedaba, giré mi rostro hacia él y lo besé de nuevo, mientras sentía como con su mano estimulaba mi zona intima, hasta que sentí uno de sus dedos deslizándose en mi interior y después otro más, bombeándome con fuerza, mientras entre besos, jadeaba por la sensación tan placentera que sentía. No quería quedarme atrás y con una de mis manos intenté tomar el miembro de Sesshomaru, pero antes de llegar...—Ya estás lista—susurró mirándome profundamente, mientras sentía su miembro rozar mi entrada._

_Lo sentí entrar poco a poco, para después invadirme de un sólo golpe, mientras me besaba ahogando en ese beso, el pequeño grito de dolor que solté al sentirlo completamente dentro de mí, correspondí a su beso, hasta que poco a poco lo sentí moverse lentamente, seguía sintiendo una pequeña molestia, pero no por mucho, pronto empecé a mover mis caderas, encontrando sus empujes, mientras lo rodeaba por la cadera con mis piernas, haciendo los movimientos cada vez más rápidos e intensos._

_Llegó un momento en el que ya no era conciente de nada más que en los empujes de Sesshomaru contra mi sexo que cada vez se volvía más frenéticos, mis gemidos y los gruñidos de él, pronto sentí que ya no podría más, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, anunciándome la llegada de mi propio orgasmo, grité al sentir la explosión dentro de mi cuerpo, Sesshomaru volvió a besarme, mientras seguía moviéndose con frenesí, lo escuché emitir un gruñido ronco, anunciandome al sentir un líquido caliente bañando mi interior que él ya había alcanzado su placer, mientras él arqueaba su espalda, para después caer exhausto sobre mí, me miró a los ojos._

_—Gracias—susurré, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, me miró extrañado, y sin darle tiempo a emitir alguna palabra volví a besarlo lentamente, hasta que después la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos volvió a encenderse, dejándonos llevar nuevamente por el placer, una y otra vez, hasta caer rendidos. Sintiéndome por primera vez a pesar del agotamiento, en paz..._

_Al menos hasta despertar y verlo a mi lado, debatiéndome entre seguir con él o irme ya…"_

Finalmente, terminé en la segunda opción, huyendo como cobarde de nuevo, estoy segura que ésta vez no me lo perdonaría, ni por todo el amor que dijera tenerme. Finalmente perdí. Tanto a Inuyasha como a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha… pensé por un momento que debería estar disfrutando su luna de miel con su ahora esposa. Un par de lágrimas amenazaron con salir y las retuve, ya no lloraría de nuevo. Dicen que en la vida siempre se aprende de los errores, pero éste error dolía, me engañé y engañé a la gente que decía amar.

"Pasajeros con destino a Montreal, Canadá en el vuelo número cuatrocientos dos de las catorce horas con cuarenta minutos, favor de abordar la nave. Primera llamada."

Ese anunció me sacó de mis pensamientos y tomé mis maletas, iba a alzar una de ellas cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano.

— Pero ¿Quién demonios te crees?—me giré enojada, para ver quien me detenía, y al mirarlo, me quedé en shock…  
— ¿Entonces ibas a irte sin despedirte?—me dijo molesto, y con una inmensa tristeza y enojo en sus orbes doradas.


	29. Aeropuerto

**Bien chicas, no creo poder cumplir tres finales, más bien dejaré el que me parece lógico dado que estamos hablando de un personaje con personalidad fuerte (Sesshomaru) y reconozco que lo doblegué mucho en el fic xD OCC lo siento . Aparte que ando en mi último trimestre de escuela (No yo no tuve vacaciones de verano TwT) y ejem a duras penas ando pensando en los finales -w-...**

**Y entonces les dejo el chapter 28, siento no haber cumplido con que sería el día domingo. Pero no contaba con que mi padre querría pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo xD. Y que la musa de mi inspiración respondiera hasta ayer, a último minuto ¬¬ En fin...**

**Me resta decir además de que Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, que fueron creados por Rumiko Takahashi, y que yo los uso para aplacar mi imaginación y entretenerlos. Ésta historia si acaso tendrá dos chapters más y terminamos :) sí, luego de casi 3 años de retraso... Así que agradezco de antemano, y a lo que sigue. Cap 28**

* * *

**Indebidamente enamorada**

**Capítulo 28. Aeropuerto**

_(Narrado por Aome)_

"Pasajeros con destino a Montreal, Canadá en el vuelo número cuatrocientos dos de las catorce horas con cuarenta minutos, favor de abordar la nave. Primera llamada."

Ese anunció me sacó de mis pensamientos y tomé mis maletas, iba a alzar una de ellas cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano.

— Pero ¿Quién demonios te crees?—me giré enojada, para ver quien me detenía, y al mirarlo, me quedé en shock…

— ¿Entonces ibas a irte sin despedirte?—me dijo molesto, y con una inmensa tristeza y enojo en sus orbes doradas.

Lo que me faltaba, tener que verlo nuevamente…

— Inuyasha—susurré.

— Contesta Aome, ¿Así te vas sin despedirte?—me dijo mirándome a los ojos y tomándome de los hombros. No contesté, no sabía si disculparme o gritarle— ¡Demonios Aome! Dime ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

— Nunca ha habido un nosotros Inuyasha—le contesté—Siempre estuvimos en medio de una relación cada quien, además ¿A qué viene todo esto? Deberías estar con tu esposa e hijo—le recordé.

—

Me soltó al decirle eso, apretó los puños fuertemente y después se pasó la mano derecha por su cabeza, estaba desesperado.

— No tenemos que preocuparnos de ello—me dijo—Ese niño, no es hijo mío.

Su declaración me dejó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—

— Lo que oíste, Kikyo me tendió una trampa—explicó—Se embarazó de un amigo suyo, y lo hizo pasar por mi hijo, para poder casarse conmigo.

— Inuyasha…

* * *

_(Narrado por Gendo)_

Miraba las viejas fotografías del álbum familiar. Me sentía nostálgico por la partida de mi hija, y antes de que Lizeth llegara de sus compras hogareñas, quería rememorar un poco de lo acontecido en los años de vida que tengo con mi hija. Terminé de ver el álbum donde Aome se había graduado de secundaria, y sonreí al ver la foto en que Aome y Lizeth posaban junto a su última maestra de curso, la señora Kaede. Cerré el álbum de fotos y al dejarlo en su sitio, unas fotos cayeron al suelo.

Al levantarlas, pude reconocer esas viejas fotos, Megumi. Se parecían tanto, pero eran tan diferentes, o quizá no tanto. La madre de Aome se había ido en su juventud a probar el sueño americano, y ahora mi hija se iba también a probar suerte, o a esconderse en Canadá.

Aunque me recordé que Aome era igual de soñadora que yo. Desde muy niña me advertía que se iría muy lejos, y que en cuanto se estableciera habría de venir por nosotros. Y justamente ésta mañana, cuando no quiso que la acompañáramos al aeropuerto como solíamos hacerlo en la terminal de autobuses, cada que se iba a visitar a su familia a Tabasco; nos prometió que volvería por nosotros muy pronto.

_"La vi tomar sus maletas, asegurándose que ya no olvidaba nada. Lizeth trataba de contener sus lágrimas, y yo no sabía si gritarle y regañarla por lo que haría, o abrazarla desearle suerte, o bien convencerla de quedarse. Sabía que siempre buscó esa oportunidad, que siempre la deseó más que a cualquier cosa, incluso más que los sueños que alguna vez llegamos a compartir._

— _Te acompañaremos al aeropuerto—le dije mirando a Lizeth, mi mujer que asintió en cuanto lo dije._

— _No hace falta papá—me dijo._

— _¿Por qué no?—pregunté malhumorado— ¿Es que acaso alguien irá al aeropuerto?—._

— _No es eso—me miró a los ojos—Esto es de por si difícil y no quiero que lo sea más estando allá. — _

— _Entonces no te vayas—se atrevió a comentar Lizeth—Si has tomado ésta decisión es porque estás segura de lo que harás, si no ¿Por qué razón no querrías que fuéramos a despedirte?_

— _No es igual, no me iré por unos días. —_

_— __Temes que al subirte y dejarnos, quieras regresar corriendo ¿Verdad?—comenté en broma para aligerar la tensión, no me gustaba verla tan abatida._

_Decidimos no decir más, abrazamos a nuestra hija, y tratamos de disfrutar las pocas horas que nos quedaban antes de que ella se fuera definitivamente._

_— __Vendré por ustedes en cuanto me haya establecido allá—nos dijo al despedirse, sonriéndonos y cerró la puerta. Ésta vez no la hice renegar diciendo que quería que me llenara el avión con mujeres hermosas o no me iba, o decirle que tendría que llevarse a toda la familia, para poder llevarnos, Lizeth tampoco dijo nada, sólo le sonreímos y le deseamos suerte, aún si no volviera por nosotros, la estaríamos esperando."_

Aome había crecido demasiado en tan poco tiempo, suspiré cansado al ver la foto en la que Megumi estaba con Aome de apenas cuatro años, Megumi se puso a su altura y sonrieron las dos, en ese momento fue que les tomé la foto. Y no pude evitar recordar, todo el sufrimiento que a amabas les causé en su momento, empezando por Megumi, ojalá algún día llegara a perdonarme…

Entonces alcé la vista y vi a Lizeth abrir la puerta, volví la mirada a la foto sonriente de Megumi, y quizá suene absurdo, pero comprendí que ya me había perdonado.

* * *

_(Narrado por Inuyasha)_

Azoté mis manos contra el volante, me sentía tan estúpido por lo sucedido. La había perdido a causa de mis inseguridades, de estar siempre en medio, y nunca decidirme en ningún lado. Tal vez pueda refutar que realmente ella no me amó y fui sólo su maldito juguete.

O tal vez nunca nos amamos realmente, ella tenía razón. Ella y yo siempre en medio de una relación, nunca decidimos aceptar nuestros sentimientos y hacer algo al respecto más que refugiarnos en otros brazos, culparnos, evadirnos…

_"Me miró sorprendida por mi declaración. Mi corazón latía fuerte, esperaba que pudiera entenderme._

— _Si estás esperando que con decirme que ese bebé no es tuyo, yo anule mi viaje y salté a tus brazos, estás equivocado—me dijo mirándome seria._

_— __No es así Aome, tan sólo espero que me des una oportunidad—le dije—Y si tanto quieres irte, entonces yo me voy también._

—

"Pasajeros con destino a Montreal, Canadá en el vuelo número cuatrocientos dos de las catorce horas con cuarenta minutos, favor de abordar la nave. Segunda llamada."

_Anunció el vocero del aeropuerto._

— _Lo siento Inuyasha—me miró a los ojos con determinación—Pero ahora menos podría aceptar el amor que te dije tener, e intentarlo. Los dos elegimos mal, y ahora hay que afrontar las consecuencias—me decía con voz calmada._

— _¡No te entiendo!—le grité— ¡Dijiste amarme y querer estar conmigo y ahora que podemos, que te he explicado que lo de Kikyo ha sido un engaño, me dices que no!_

_— __Y si lo de Kikyo no hubiese sido un engaño, entonces tú estarías ahora con ella en sus brazos—refutó, dejándome destrozado ante esa gran verdad, dolía admitirlo, estaría con Kikyo asumiendo mi responsabilidad y no tratando de convencer a Aome de no irse—Adiós Inuyasha._

_La vi tomar sus maletas y empezar a encaminarse a la sala donde saldría su vuelo, apenas reaccioné y la alcancé. La volteé hacia a mí con fuerza, y la besé con fuerza, obligándola a corresponderme, y lo hizo. Y me alegré sabiendo que quizá ella no desistiría de irse y correr a mis brazos como me había dicho, pero al menos ese último beso quedaría de recuerdo._

_Nos separamos por falta de aire, y volví a besarla, queriendo que el tiempo quedara congelado en ese instante, pero ella me alejó cuando escuchó la última llamada, se giró diciéndome "Adiós" y yo no pude distinguir nada en su mirada…"_

— ¡Maldición!—grité golpeando el volante de nuevo con mis manos. Y finalmente sentí mis ojos humedecidos. Recordando de momento mi relación con Kikyo desde inicio a fin, desde la llegada de Aome, las peleas con mi hermano, que se la merecía aún más que yo, y al final ella no se quedó con ninguno. Sesshomaru ¿Cómo estaría mi hermano ahora?

* * *

_(Narrado por Aome)_

Subí al avión. Ubiqué mi asiento de lado de la ventanilla y me senté. Estaba tan confundida, y culpable.

— Soy de lo peor—murmuré al recordar aún lo ocurrido, y peor cuando toda la película de lo acontecido entre Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga y yo pasó por mi mente, una tras otra sin darme descanso.

El avión comenzó a despegar, y yo empecé a llorar silenciosamente. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó después, miré al cielo ya oscurecido. Y entonces me prometí que ahora podía comenzar y hacer las cosas bien, que algún día la gente que dañé incluidos mis padres, podría llegar a ganarme su perdón. Y no volver a ser tan idiota como lo había sido.

Empecé a sentirme cansada y decidí que dormiría. Cuando vi que alguien se acercó al asiento vacío de mi lado. No quise voltear a ver, seguramente algún pasajero estaría incomodo en el asiento que le correspondía y se pasó al mío. Me daba igual, me había tocado ventanilla, así que no me molestaría en reclamar si quiera.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos, con mis sueños y esperanzas renovadas, iría a otro lugar, a empezar de nuevo y sonreí. Pero abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir una mano de hombre posarse en mi hombro, bueno suponía que era de hombre, se sentía grande y tosca. Me giré inmediatamente, dispuesta a reclamar por su atrevimiento, pero al verlo…

— Se…Se—no pude terminar de hablar.

— Te advertí que si te tomaba, era de por vida—me dijo mirándome con sus orbes doradas, destilando esa frialdad con la que lo había conocido.

— Sesshomaru…—susurré aún sin poder creerlo.

* * *

**Por ahora es todo. Corto lo sé. Pero espero agrandar más los siguientes chapters, y dejar un buen final. Ya que creo que es lo menos que puedo darles en agradecimiento a haberme seguido en este prouyecto, medio loco, que si lo analizo tuve fallas, pero creo que conforme escriba mejoraré y maduraré mi forma de escribir n.n. Hasta luego y gracias Marianux, Alexavenus, Suzylove y Taina por seguirme :P**


	30. Sarah

**Hola siento la demora. He tenido ocupaciones pero aquí el chap :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 29. Sarah.**

(_Narrado por Sesshomaru)_

Hacía unas llamadas a mi padre, sobre que estaría ausente un tiempo de la empresa. Se sorprendió cuando supo en dónde me encontraba. Me pidió una explicación, no quería explicar, pero dije que tomaría un breve descanso. Preguntó por Aome y le hice saber que estaba a mi lado.

— ¿No pensarás casarte allá verdad Sesshomaru?—comentó divertido mi padre.

— No, sólo son vacaciones—respondí sin interés.

— Bien hijo, me da gusto que al final, lograrás nuestros objetivos—dijo complacido, yo recordé que se refería al ultimátum que me puso.

— Sí, bueno te veo en unos días padre—dije y colgué.

Bufé al recordar sobre su plazo de casarme en dieciocho meses, sabía lo que perdería, y la necedad de mi padre pero mi decisión estaba tomada. Después de todo no podría cumplir con los objetivos de mi padre, ni con los míos.

_"Seguía mirándome asustada, aunque me sorprendí pude ver como temblaba al verme. Sé que estando enojado no parezco tan agradable ni atractivo y hasta entonces, nunca me había mostrado así con ella. Más que enojado, estaba herido y ya no me importaba obligarla a estar conmigo. Podía declararme un obsesivo compulsivo, pero había cometido un grave error al pensar que podía haberme dejado así como si nada._

— _¿Por qué huyes nuevamente?—comenté con seriedad—Sabías que después de lo ocurrido, yo no te dejaría marchar._

— _¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto?—preguntó a punto de llorar— Te he lastimado más de una vez, me entregué a ti anoche porque pensaba que de alguna manera debía…_

— _Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo—le dije furioso, al saber lo que diría, y me miró asustada al ver que estaba a punto de levantarle la mano._

— _No puedes seguir con esto—suspiró derrotada—Ha sido sólo una noche… _

_Con que era sólo una noche. Estaba dolido y furioso. Ni siquiera entendía cómo podía llegar a éste punto. En cierta forma tenía razón, sólo había sido sexo, no era algo nuevo para mí, lo nuevo era ser yo quien estuviera obsesionado, solía ser al revés. De inmediato pasó por mi cabeza esa palabra, Karma._

— _Puedes tener razón—comenté y suavicé mi tono, se giró a verme sorprendida—He sido un completo idiota._

— _Sesshomaru—susurró, supongo que no esperaba que me rindiera tan pronto._

— _Eres libre mujer—declaré—No soy quien para obligarte a estar a mi lado aunque quiera, después de todo ya me has pagado más de lo que te haya dado—dije viéndola despectivo— No voy a seguirte más, en cuanto aterrice éste maldito vuelo, conseguiré otro vuelo de regreso._

_Me levanté de su asiento, intentó detenerme, no se lo permití. Volví a mi lugar. Nos volvimos a ver cuando el avión aterrizó. La vi acercarse a unos chicos, el que se suponía debía ser su primo y su esposa, con ellos se quedaría. Seguí mi camino cuando sentí que me tocaba el hombro. No me giré a verla._

— _¿Tienes dónde quedarte?—me preguntó titubeante. Solté una ligera risa._

— _Señorita ¿Ha olvidado usted quién soy?—le dije arrogante. No me contestó y me soltó. Seguí mi camino._

_Me dirigí a la ventanilla, pediría mi regreso. Por supuesto eso no sucedió. El clima de Canadá era extremo, y minutos antes de aterrizar había comenzado a nevar, y habían dicho que nevaría fuerte, no tendrían vuelos hasta después de tres días. Reservé mi vuelo y me dirigí a un hotel."_

No tuve mucha suerte. Los hoteles estaban repletos. Finalmente había conseguido alquilar una cabaña a una hora del aeropuerto. Y todo gracias a una extraña mujer que al ver que no había conseguido habitación. Llevaba ya tres horas tratando de conseguir una habitación, y mi paciencia se estaba agotando, mientras internamente imaginaba a Aome burlándose de mí, por haberla ignorado.

Llegamos a esa cabaña, la mujer era de cabello castaño ondulado. No la veía muy bien porque iba con una chamarra muy abrigadora de color café, bufanda, gorro y guantes de un café más claro, pantalón azul y botas del color de la chamarra. Llegamos en su modesto auto, a una aparentemente pequeña cabaña, porque realmente cuando entré pude ver que era larga. La recibió un pequeño de diez años tal vez, y por el parecido deduje que sería su hijo.

— Le agradezco su hospitalidad—le dije en inglés, después de todo fue en ese idioma en el que me había auxiliado al ver mi fracaso en el hotel.

— Domino a la perfección el español señor Taisho—me dijo hablando en un perfecto español, que no me sorprendió, después de todo Canadá era un país de inmigrantes.

— ¿Y cómo sabe usted que yo lo hablo?—continué hablando en inglés.

— Porque te conozco bien Sessh…—

Me quedé extrañado, el tono que uso, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en alguien pero no recordaba…

— ¿A que ya has olvidado a tu flautista favorita?— dijo sonriéndome y al verla bien…

— Sa-Sarah…

* * *

(_Narrado por Aome)_

Había llegado a casa de mi primo y su esposa, tal y como había planeado, ya estaba en mi lugar soñado. Pero no me sentía como esperaba sentirme. Y todo, gracias a un arrogante tipo que tantas veces desprecié. Me había dolido su actitud fría y distante. ¿Esperabas acaso un abrazo después de lo que le dijiste? Me dije burlonamente y negué con la cabeza. Sólo yo podía esperar que siguiera siendo amable, después de que… le había mentido.

Le di a entender que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido sólo en pago por sus atenciones, además de que lo consideraba como una aventura y ya. Me había dolido que esos ojos dorados que alguna vez me vieron con ternura infinidad de veces, ahora me miraran despectivos, fríos y vacíos. Tal como alguna vez pensé que debía ser su dueño. Y por supuesto me había equivocado, al no contar con que me daría el honor de darme a conocer lo mejor de él, y que yo desprecié.

Mi primo y su mujer quisieron preguntarme sobre Sesshomaru cuando vieron que lo alcancé y hacer el ridículo puesto que ni se giró a verme. Pero cuando notaron que me había afectado, decidieron guardar silencio, hasta que preguntaron en el camino por mi familia. Ya que estábamos teniendo dificultades en la carretera por la nevada. Me preguntaba si Sesshomaru habría encontrado algún lugar donde hospedarse, ya que Hojo había comentado que no habría vuelos en tres días de nuevo.

Pero deshice la pregunta al recordar lo que me había dicho.

"_Lo vi tomar su equipaje mientras yo me dirigía hacia mi familia que me esperaba. Lo i pasar cerca de nosotros, sin mirarme, escuché decir a alguien que nevaría fuerte y después Hojo dijo que no habría vuelos, no me importó y corrí hacia Sesshomaru, lo alcancé poniendo mi mano derecha en su hombro y se detuvo sin decirme nada, sin girarse a verme._

— _¿Tienes dónde quedarte?—pregunté titubeante. Él seguía dándome la espalda y lo escuché reírse, para después contestarme de forma burlona y educada._

— _Señorita ¿Ha olvidado usted quién soy yo?—soltó con arrogancia. Arrogancia que me dolió y molestó. Lo solté sin ganas y siguió caminando._

_Hojo y Ayumi me miraban sorprendidos, pero no les dije nada y aún si me preguntaran no les respondería, sentía esa parte de mi cuerpo contraerse dolorosamente y mis ojos amenazaban con ese picor que anunciaban la llegada de las lágrimas. Me negué a llorar y seguí caminando hacia el auto de mi primo, ellos ya se habían adelantado."_

* * *

(_Narrado por Sesshomaru)_

Me había sorprendido verla después de tantos, tantos años. Inexplicablemente estuve a punto de arrodillarme y pedirle perdón… quería llorar, la culpa de aquellos años me seguía aún. Pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, además que mi orgullo seguía sin permitirme tal acción. Ella me sonreía y me trataba con amabilidad. Me había contado que poco después del bachiller había terminado mudándose con su padre a Alaska. Había seguido con la música pero a los veintiún años se había enamorado de un inmigrante noruego y era así como se había graduado de madre soltera. Puesto que el hombre no se hizo cargo y regresó a su tierra tiempo después.

Me había sorprendido que lo platicara todo con una naturalidad, que podía dudar que realmente se haya enamorado, pero recordé sus actitudes después de que le rompí el corazón aquella vez, al principio yo fui distante, y después ella era indiferente, no me hablaba con rencor pero tampoco con la usual amabilidad y alegría de antes. Sonreí, después de todo era una mujer inteligente y madura.

Por supuesto se sorprendió cuando le conté el porqué de mi estadía en Montreal. Casi habría jurado que se reiría cuando le conté lo sucedido con Aome, no tenía caso ocultar las cosas, y si se burlaba, lo merecía, podría decir que era mi karma.

— ¿El increíble Sesshomaru enamorado?—comentó sonriéndome, pero fue una sonrisa que no me molestó, no era burlona ni nada.

— Y como un perfecto idiota—culminé.

— Tenía que pasarte alguna vez querido—siguió sonriéndome.

No me dio un sermón ni me ayudó a entender a mi pequeña ex mujer. Simplemente me animó a que lo viera como una gran experiencia y no me negara a darme una segunda oportunidad algún día.

Le agradecí su comprensión por así decirlo. Y después seguimos hablando de viejas anécdotas del pasado, después de todo su hijo, Kohaku se había ido a dormir dos horas antes de que le contara mi relación con Aome.

Pasamos los tres días platicando todo lo ocurrido con nuestras vidas. Yo ya estaba listo para irme, cuando justo a primera hora del día llamaron por teléfono a la cabaña de Sarah, para decirme que no habría servicio de vuelos toda la semana, realmente las nevadas habían aumentado esos días.

— ¡Maldita sea!— bufé al colgar.

— Te dije que no habría vuelos Sessh—dijo Sarah cuando me vio colgando el teléfono malhumorado—Las tormentas seguirán al menos por tres semanas.

— No puedo quedarme casi un mes aquí, tengo cosas que hacer en la empresa, y en mi familia—eso último me lo dije, recordando que tendría una larga platica con mi padre.

— ¿Aceptarás casarte con Yura Sakazagami?—le había contado también esa parte, mi padre me había confesado la identidad de mi supuesta prometida días después de haberles presentado a Aome.

— No—contesté secamente, ella siguió hablando, ya sabía que cuando las cosas no me salían era así de cortante.

— Será mejor que te relajes, que no haya vuelos por tres semanas será menos complicado que la reacción de tus padres, bueno más bien de tu padre—dijo y se dio la vuelta, saldría por leña para encender la chimenea antes de que Kohaku se levantara.

En ese momento le di la razón. No tenía una idea clara de lo que sucedería después, así que decidí tomarle la palabra, la seguí y le ayudé con los leños, prendí la chimenea, mientras ella hacía el desayuno. Cuando terminé con la chimenea vi bajar a su hijo, un niño de ocho años de edad. De cabellos castaños como ella, pero de ojos color verde a diferencia de Sarah que eran color avellana, y piel más clara que la de ella.

— Buen día señor Taisho—me saludó al verme, seguía adormilado.

— Buen día Kohaku—contesté.

Sarah lo mandó a lavarse la cara y los dientes, al poco rato desayunábamos los tres, mientras los escuchaba hablar sobre sus rutinas, Kohaku practicaba kendo por las tardes. Pero esos días el dojo estaría inactivo por las nevadas. Deje de poner atención a la conversación hasta que escuché al chico quejarse por no poder salir a la calle, a causa de la nieve.

— Entonces puedes dedicarte a ayudarme con los diseños—dijo Sarah. Y fue cuando puse atención.

— No me gusta la costura—renegó.

— No iba a hacer que cosieras.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó interesado y dejando de lado una galleta que estaba a punto de meter en su taza de chocolate.

— Me has mostrado mejoría en el dibujo—hablaba calmadamente viendo a su hijo a los ojos, mientras tomaba café—Quiero que me ayudes a copiar los patrones que necesito para mandarlos a la maquiladora.

— ¿De verdad? Es que eso es fácil—perdió el interés.

Sarah frunció el ceño al ver la obstinación de su hijo. Y entonces dejó su taza a un lado, subió los codos en la mesa mientras cruzaba sus manos, y dedos. Adoptando esa pose que hacía tanto tiempo no había visto. Y que me recordó a cuando mi madre me retaba, de hecho la escena también se parecía a una de mi pasado. Mi madre pidiéndome ayuda en su trabajo. Sonreí levemente, y los seguí observando.

— ¿Te parece fácil?—le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos a modo de reto.

— Lo es. —sonrió con suficiencia.

— Ok—sonrió con malicia y Kohaku se estremeció. Seguramente no era nada bueno—Necesito ideas para la temporada invernal, dos diseños para dama y dos para caballero, consideraré tus ideas y si es buena, la meteré junto a mis diseños para que las vea Lucy ¿Te parece?

— Pero…

— Saldrá con tu nombre—amplió más su sonrisa. Kohaku sonrió.

— ¡Lo haré!— gritó emocionado.

— Y también copiarás esos patrones, y tienes sólo tres semanas—concluyó.

— ¡Pero mamá!—se quejó.

— Tres semanas Kohaku—

Y lo vimos subirse a su habitación rápidamente.

— ¡Levanta tus platos!—le gritó cuando vimos que hasta el desayuno había dejado. Volvió a bajar y levantó la mesa, Sarah sonrió.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?—pregunté.

Ya sabía sobre la ocupación de Sarah, era diseñadora de modas. Fue la carrera que tomó poco después de que Kohaku naciera. Ya que cuando su padre le negó su apoyo a raíz de lo de Kohaku, ella sólo había conseguido trabajo en maquilas. Y ahí fue donde surgió el interés por dedicarse a diseñar ropa. Me había enseñado sus diseños, le había prometido recomendarla con mi madre. Pero me había dejado consternado con el reto que le puso a su hijo.

Y ella me explicó que Kohaku había adquirido el gusto por diseñar ropa, cuando la vio estudiando la carrera, y que ella en ocasiones le ponía esos retos para que fuera mejorando sus habilidades. Eso era cuando lo veía quejarse de las tareas simples que le encomendaba, como copiar los patrones, a veces coser. Y últimamente renegaba más que de costumbre. Fue por eso que le empezó a poner esos retos, y me enseñó sus últimos diseños, para tener ocho años no estaba nada perdido.

* * *

**Bien es todo, parece que se alargara pero no xD. Surgió la idea ayer mientras caminaba a mi escuela y me mojaba, en este cap apareció mas narracion de Sessh, y en el siguiente será de Aome. Inuyasha y cía tal vez aparezcan al final. Pero ya estamos cerca lo prometo :)**


	31. Una noche

**Capítulo 30 Una noche.**

(_Narrado por Sesshomaru)_

Los días fueron pasando y se me hicieron menos pesados al estar con Sarah y su hijo. Le había mostrado a Kohaku mis viejas habilidades sobre diseño, dado que mi madre en mi niñez me había tomado como su pupilo. Al menos hasta que mi padre empezó a meterme la idea de administrar las empresas de él. Le ayudé también a Sarah con algunos detalles, me hizo saber que podría destacar si quería dedicarme a la moda. No le di una afirmación ni una negativa, yo seguiría siendo un frío y calculador empresario. Para eso me había preparado.

Logré relajarme, a pesar de haberme topado algunas veces con Aome en esas tres semanas. Pude notar que la casa de su familia quedaba a unos veinte minutos de camino de la de Sarah. Seguí con mi actitud distante, sin hablarle. La veía angustiada y arrepentida, y aunque hubiese querido consolarla, preferí mantener distancia. La última vez me vio saliendo de un súper con Sarah y Kohaku, ellos no la vieron, porque conversábamos animadamente sobre el reto de Kohaku, quien estaba emocionado por la ayuda que le brindé, en un momento Sarah me abrazó y me agradeció. Y cuando volteé por inercia la vi, me miraba con ojos atónitos, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo cuando la miré. Siguió su camino, y seguí sin hablarle. No tenía caso explicarle nada después de todo.

Finalmente la semana terminó. Por fin pude abordar un vuelo de regreso a la ciudad. Entre Kohaku y yo habíamos hecho un buen diseño, que Sarah mostraría en su siguiente exposición, a nombre de ambos. Kohaku me había dado una copia de nuestro diseño, quería que se lo mostrara a mi madre, y también le pedí a Sarah que me diera algunas copias de sus diseños anteriores para recomendarla. Después de todo se lo había prometido. Habíamos recuperado o entablado una mejor amistad que la de aquellos años y seguiríamos en contacto.

Ya en el avión, comenzaba a planear todo lo que tendría que llegar a hacer. Finalmente Sarah tenía razón, enfrentar a mi padre sería menos molesto que haber esperado tres semanas un vuelo.

* * *

(_Narrado por Aome)_

Después de haberme instalado en casa de mi primo y su mujer. Me enteré que los vuelos y viajes en Montreal estarían inactivos, por las nevadas que seguían cayendo desde que llegué. Estaría la situación así por tres semanas, no pude evitar pensar en Sesshomaru, llegué a topármelo en contadas ocasiones esos días, y supe que no estaría lejos. Cuando había decidido indagar donde se quedaba, me llevé la sorpresa de verlo salir de un súper con una mujer y un niño. Se veían animados. De repente la mujer lo abrazó, y sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía a la vez de que un extraño calor me recorría completamente, con una rapidez tan extraña. Celos…

Había sentido celos, y me sentía traicionada, cuando no debería, puesto que ya no teníamos nada, yo siempre lo rechacé, nunca me decidí entre Inuyasha o él. Y al final con ninguno me quedé. Seguí mi camino de frente hasta perderlos de vista, me regresé dolida pero enojada conmigo, por las cosas que sentía y no debería. Recordaba sus ojos cuando por inercia volteó a verme, indescifrables todavía.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella vez que lo vi, seguro él ya estaría en la ciudad. Las tormentas habían cesado, seguía habiendo nieve en el suelo, pero ya no caía del cielo. Había conseguido trabajar en una tienda como ayudante, mientras perfeccionaba mi inglés por las noches. En unos días me iría de la casa de mi primo, y me iría a rentar un cuarto sola. Ya que, aunque me trataban bien, no me sentía bien, no sabía si sería todo lo ocurrido, más la presión de haber llegado a un lugar donde empezaría de cero relativamente, pero me sentía sin ganas, además de agotada, casi no comía nada, ni tampoco dormía. Mi primo siempre me regañaba por no asistir a un médico, pero yo seguía sin atenderme. No pasó mucho tiempo, para tener que visitar no a un médico, sino al hospital. Me habían encontrado inconsciente minutos después de haber llegado de mis clases de inglés.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—pregunté cuando desperté. Y me percaté que tenía un suero conectado a mi brazo, mi primo sentado a mi lado, mirándome preocupado.

— En el hospital, en urgencias—respondió—Llegaste de clases y te desmayaste, el doctor está esperando los resultados de tus análisis.

— Bien…—respondí sin ganas.

Lo vi dispuesto a regañarme pero de repente llegó un doctor, evitando así el sermón que mi primo me daría.

— ¿Cómo se siente?—preguntó.

— Bien—respondí— ¿Ya puedo irme?

— En cuanto tenga los resultados de sus análisis, pero antes quiero que me responda unas preguntas—

Suspiré con pesadez, esto sería algo largo…

* * *

(_Narrado por Sesshomaru)_

Había pasado dos meses desde mi regreso. Había logrado que mi madre se interesara en el trabajo de Sarah, las había puesto en contacto. Le mostré el diseño que hice con Kohaku y sonrió al recordar aquellos tiempos en que la ayudaba. Intentó convencerme de volver a diseñar, sobre todo cuando le conté que no andaba más con Aome, y que no pensaba ceder a la exigencia de mi padre sobre casarme.

Al cual por supuesto, no le pareció la idea, y al final. Había terminado por aceptar conocer a Yura Sakazagami. Era una mujer guapa, interesante, pero no iba a casarme con ella. Por supuesto, no se lo hice saber a mi padre, así que me encontraba con mi linda prometida haciendo las compras y preparativos de la boda. Al ser una fiesta magna, nos casaríamos en seis meses más. Servía que nos conocíamos más, según sus padres y el mío.

— ¿Qué les parece si ponemos rosas blancas y rojas en los arreglos? ¿O también podríamos incluirle unas orquídeas, ya saben por su significado?—preguntaba Sango la organizadora de nuestra boda.

Yura observaba un catálogo sin prestar mucha atención, y yo andaba perdido en otro lugar.

— ¡Chicos, parece que la única interesada en que todo salga bien soy yo!—se quejó Sango.

— Sango ¿Podrías dejarme un momento a solas con mi prometido? —pidió Yura, y la miré extrañado.

— Pero necesito saber el tipo de flores que…

— Tenemos tiempo, además mi novio y yo tuvimos un malentendido por eso no andamos tan animados—le guiñó un ojo.

Sango suspiró resignada y nos dejó, diciéndonos que ya sabíamos dónde encontrarla si terminábamos de reconciliarnos. Yo seguí sin decir nada.

— Esto no funcionará—me sorprendió de repente Yura, pero seguí sin hablar—Yo no deseo casarme y tú tampoco, no es que no seas atractivo, lo eres y mucho Taisho. Pero no puedo seguir con esto.

Enarqué una ceja al escucharla. Quise reírme al notar que deseaba "rechazarme" sin lastimarme.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?—pregunté.

— No lo sé, ya intenté hablar con mi padre, y por lo que me enteré tú también lo hiciste y no resultó.

— Entonces.

— Bueno, te quiero proponer una cosa…

* * *

(_Narrado por Aome)_

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que me había ido a vivir a Canadá y dos meses desde lo del hospital, dos meses desde que me enteraba que no había llegado sola a ésta tierra. Y que una noche, puede no sólo significar una noche, cuando las consecuencias te alcanzan.

Claro que mi primo me regañó cuando nos enteramos de la situación. Pero no dejó de decirme que me apoyaría, y que molería a golpes al culpable de mi estado en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. Dado que al final le conté lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru. Y me negué a hacerle saber la noticia de que seríamos padres.

Me negué porque días después gracias a las noticias de internet. Pude ver que Sesshomaru tendría que casarse en unos meses más tal y como su padre había exigido antes de saber que andaba conmigo.

Y aunque sintiera la necesidad de contarle, ya no quería empeorar su situación, tal vez un día cuando se entere me reclamará y odiará, pero esperaría que un día me comprendiera.

Volví a mirar la noticia, y acariciaba mi vientre que apenas se abultaba, suspiré. No me había arruinado la vida la noticia como llegué a suponer años atrás cuando imaginaba que algo así me sucedía antes de cumplir mis objetivos. Sí me retrasaría en ciertas decisiones, pero al final no pude evitar agradecer a Dios por dejarme algo de él. Aún sin muchas ganas me iba reponiendo día a día, mejorando mi ánimo por mi bebé. Pues ahora todas mis energías se centrarían en él.

* * *

(_Narrado por Sesshomaru)_

Tres meses más pasaron entre preparativos, y trabajo. Yura y yo decidimos seguir con esto como si nada, sólo mientras obteníamos tiempo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Pues me había confesado estar enamorada de alguien más, y que se fugaría con esa persona. Pero necesitaba tiempo. Y accedí, finalmente nos caímos bien y nos ayudaríamos mutuamente. Ya que poco después de decidirlo, decidí hacer caso a lo que mi madre me había sugerido y volví a apoyarla en su empresa de moda.

Ella sabía mi plan, y aceptó ayudarme, aunque amaba a mi padre, siempre tuvo esa debilidad por mí, al consentir mis caprichos más que los de Inuyasha siendo que era el menor. Y ahora no sería la excepción. Poco después me enteraría de sus razones por ayudarme.

Esa noche recibí una llamada por parte de Sarah, no me extrañaba, ya que seguí en contacto con ella desde que regresé. Pero era demasiado tarde para llamar.

— ¿Qué pasa Sarah?—pregunté al contestar.

— Perdón si te he despertado, pero no podía esperar a mañana—habló agitada.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo con Kohaku?—me preocupó su actitud.

— Sí, todo bien—contestó cortante— ¡Sesshomaru tienes que venir a Montreal urgente!

— ¿Pero qué…?—no me dejó terminar.

— Tienes que venir a verla Sessh, por favor…—suplicó.

— ¿De qué hablas, a quién tengo que ir a ver?

— A tu ex —

— ¿Qué pasa con Aome?—intenté sonar serio, pero ya me estaba preocupando.

— Es mejor que vengas, no puedo decírtelo—respondió.

— ¡Maldita sea Sarah! ¡Déjate de misterios y dímelo!—exigí.

Y entonces colgó. Le llamé cuatro veces y no contestó. Maldije a medio mundo, y aunque hubiese querido esperarme y pensar fríamente las cosas, no pude, ya preparaba mi equipaje. Sabía que no encontraría un vuelo a esas horas de la noche, pero me iría en cuanto amaneciera.

Así lo hice. No di explicaciones, simplemente avisé a Yura que haría un viaje de negocios, y a mis padres que volvería en unos días. Después de eso apagué el móvil. Y abordé el avión. El vuelo se me hizo aún más largo de lo que ya sabía que era. Llegué a Montreal al medio día. Y me dirigí a la casa del primo de Aome. Pues en el tiempo que me quedé pude dar con esa casa, con ayuda de Sarah y no olvidaba aún donde quedaba.

Tomé un taxi, dándole las indicaciones. Llegamos después de casi una hora, ya que las calles aún seguían cubiertas de nieve, pero ya no tanto como en aquella ocasión y tampoco hacía tanto frío. Bajé del auto, pagué al taxista y me dirigí hacia esa casa. No tuve que tocar la puerta, ya que cuando me acercaba la vi salir de su casa. ¿Era mi imaginación o se veía más hermosa? Pude ver que usaba un vestido color blanco, era raro, no le gustaba usarlos, además de un suéter ligero color amarillo, entonces la observé detalladamente y me sorprendí. En ese momento ella volteó y nos miramos de frente, me acerqué a ella, pues ella se quedó parada. Estaba claro que no me esperaba.

— Sesshomaru—susurró al tenerme cerca. Y la vi llevar sus manos a su vientre, el cual si no mal calculaba debería tener seis meses, y de ser así… ese niño era mío.

— ¿No pensabas decírmelo?—fue lo primero que le dije.

— No pensé volver a verte—dijo desviando su mirada—Además ya te causé suficientes problemas, debes casarte con Yura lo sé.

No me decía directamente que fuera el padre, ni que no lo fuera. Yo sabía que lo era. Y aunque quería parecer molesto, no podía, verla así me había devuelto el alma al cuerpo de nuevo.

— Debiste decírmelo—le dije y la abracé, la sentí temblar—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo—susurré contra su oído.

— Yo…

— ¡Aome!—gritó una reconocida voz que nos hizo separarnos, su primo estaba molesto— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir como si nada?—se lazó contra mí y empezamos a golpearnos. Aome nos gritaba que paráramos, y al final luego de dominar a su primo, paré la pelea, me miraba molesto.

— Si lo hubiese sabido desde un principio, habría estado a su lado hasta el final—le dije cuando lo inmovilicé. Lo solté cuando vi llegar a su esposa y él se había calmado.

— Por favor, déjenme hablar con él—les dijo Aome, antes de que dijeran algo, Hojo bufó pero su esposa lo llevó a su casa a curarlo.

Nos dirigimos a un parque que estaba a unas cuadras más. En el camino Aome insistía en querer curarme o llevarme un médico pero se convenció cuando vio que el único herido era su primo. Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de una fuente.

— Perdona la actitud de mi primo—me dijo—Él ya sabía que no te dije nada, pero me dijo que si te veía te golpearía—volteó a verme y asentí—Y también disculpa que no te lo haya dicho, pero…—la interrumpí.

— Entiendo tus razones para ocultármelo, no necesito perdonarme—le dije—Lo único que quiero saber es si me permitirás participar o tendré que obligarte a que me dejes hacerlo.

Me miró sorprendida y sonrió.

— Es tu hijo, no puedo negarte ese derecho ni aunque quisiera—comentó—Pero no deseo que te sientas obligado.


End file.
